La fille du colocataire
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Watson. Elle est la fille de John Watson et de Emma Duncan. Elle vit avec sa mère et n'a jamais rencontré son père. Sauf que quand sa mère meurt elle va devoir vivre avec, avec lui et son colocataire, le célèbre Sherlock Holmes. Elle ne va pas participé aux enquêtes mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va pas vivre de folles aventures. Résumé à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 1, la mort de ma mère._

**Ma bêtas adorée a corrigée ce chapitre (Bonnie ne croit pas une seule seconde que je le pense)**

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toute !**

**Je suis Anissa Potter (sans blague) ! Cette idée de fiction me trottait en tête depuis la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock. Donc pour vous faire un résumé plus long :**

**" Je suis la fille de John Waston, il ne sait pas que j'existe. Nous nous sommes jamais vu, en 13 ans et 55 jours. Mais ma mère est morte, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir vivre chez lui. Chez lui et son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes. Bon sang maman, pourquoi moi ?"**

**J'aimerais faire un Sherlock/Molly mais je ne sais pas encore comment le mettre en place, donc je me tâte.**

**Je doute poster de manière régulière mais au moins un chapitre par semaine *j'ai mis "au moins" hein*.**

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède que Elizabeth, Emma, Rebecca, Shannon, Rose, Louis et William. Le reste appartient aux talentueux Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat età Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>« Ta mère est morte, un accident de voiture. »<p>

C'est ironique, comment quelques mots peuvent faire arrêter le monde de tourner, le mien en l'occurrence.

« Tu vas aller vivre chez ton père ».

Nous sommes le dimanche 07 septembre et je vais aller vivre chez mon père dans trois jours. Père qui ne m'a jamais vu.

Je m'appelle Elizabeth Watson, j'ai 14 ans dans 55 jours (le 01 novembre). Ma mère se nomme Emma Duncan, elle est morte. Mon père se nomme John Watson et il ne sait pas que j'existe, comme c'est original.

Mes parents se sont rencontrés dans un café, ma mère était serveuse pour payer ses études. Je suis l'accident de préservatif, même si ma mère me répétait sans cesse que j'étais ce qui lui est arrivé de plus beau.

Ah ma mère, ce n'était pas rose tout les jours entre nous mais elle était ma seule famille. J'ai bien des grands-parents mais ils habitent Casablanca ; ils ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais, et moi pas un en arabe.

Je rencontre mon père demain, je vais devoir habiter chez lui, au 221B Baker Street. J'ai tapé son nom sur internet, je suis tombée sur son blog. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Sherlock Holmes. J'espère que je ne vais pas changer d'école, vu ma sympathie envers autrui je ne vais pas me faire de nouveau ami rapidement. Je traîne avec quatre autres personnes, Rose avec qui je fais des blagues pas très catholiques (quoique je m'en fous je suis musulmane), William un doubleur mais qui sait plein de chose sur les gens, Louis un surdoué (comme moi) et Shannon une solitaire (comme nous tous).

Je me déteste, ma mère est morte et je pense à mes habitudes. L'assistante sociale continue à me parler.

« Ta voisine a accepté de te loger jusque mercredi, l'enterrement aura lieu mardi. »

Soudain, je m'interroge :

- Et l'appartement ?

- Le testament indique qu'il te sera légué lors de ta majorité, pas avant. Tu dois donc prendre tes affaires et certaines dont tu ne veux pas te séparer. Le reste sera envoyer à l'état.

Je suis dégoûtée, j'ai toujours vécu ici et même si je le reverrai ce sera dans 4 ans et 55 jours. C'est de trop, ma mère a économisé dur pour se l'acheter seule. Je me rends compte de l'impact juridique et émotionnel qu'entraîne sa mort.

Un chauffard l'a percutée. Sans être ivre, ça change. J'ai attendu à l'hôpital pendant quatre heures, avant j'étais chez Rose pour un exposé d'histoire. On m'a fais un mot pour une semaine d'école, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pleurer.

- Tu es prête ?

Est-ce qu'on peut être prêt pour la mort de sa mère ? J'en doute. Je hoche tout de même la tête et sors du taxi.

Je compose pour la dernière fois le code de l'alarme, je rentre, je respire l'odeur à fond, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je pense que c'est le cas. Je vais chercher ma valise vert pomme, une horreur de féminité. J'y tape mes sous vêtements, tout mes pantalons à ma taille, mes sept t-shirts portables, mes trois vestes de costards, mes chemises, mon nœud papillon et mes pull-overs. J'en ai plein, j'adore ça, la laine qui gratte, la chaleur du pull. Je prends tous mes romans (c'est-à-dire plus de 75) que je lance dans un sac Adidas. Je range mes affaires de cours dans mon sac à dos.

Puis vient le moment que j'ai tant redouté, les affaires de ma mère. Je prends tous ses albums photos, sans trier. Son écharpe, une rouge vif en laine, qui prend toute les peluches, ses parfums et son collier. C'est un collier tout bête en argent, il y a juste une chouette comme seul ornement. Quand je le mets il arrive à la naissance de ma poitrine. Discret et nostalgique, parfait en somme.

- Elizabeth, tu as finis ?

- Presque.

Une fois dans le salon je regarde pour la dernière fois « mon chez moi ».

Nous allons ensuite chez la voisine, Rebecca, une amie de ma mère, chez qui j'allais souvent petite. L'assistante sociale frappe et Rebecca ouvre, on me laisse dans le salon durant les « explications d'adultes ». Plus tard l'assistante s'en va enfin et Rebecca vient me voir.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ma chérie ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Tu veux regarder la télévision ?

- Non, merci.

- Un thé ? Ça remonte toujours le morale.

- Ma mère est morte, je doute que ton thé fasse effet. Je veux juste dormir. Ou puis-je me coucher ?

Elle fut désarçonnée un moment par mon agressivité, mais j'en avais marre de ses propositions stupides.

- Mark est à l'université, tu peux prendre son lit jusque mercredi.

- Très bien, merci.

Je ne m'endors que sur le ventre, mais je veux réfléchir un moment donc je mets sur le dos. Je pense à ma mère surtout. Nos souvenirs, nos séances shopping... Au bout d'un moment, je pleure, je sanglote sur l'oreiller jusqu'à m'endormir.

Ma dernière pensée est « demain je rencontre mon père, John Watson ».

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 2, la rencontre avec mon père._

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 corrigé :d**

**J'ai donc trouvée une bêtas :D**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

><p>La première chose que je remarque en me réveillant ce sont mes yeux fatigués et ma tête qui se prend pour un tambour. Je me rends compte qu'il est 10h30, et que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon père dans 1h30.<p>

1h30 avant de voir mon père, c'est dérisoire, j''attends ce moment depuis que je regarde « 7 à la maison » et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, je le redoute. Je fais dans l'originalité. Je décide de m'habiller simplement, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rencontrer le gouvernement britannique en personne. Je mets un pantalon kaki, une chemise bleue, un gros pull en laine beige et le collier de maman. Comme on m'a demandé d'avoir un signe distinctif je prends mon nœud papillon en espérant que ce soit considéré comme « distinctif » car avec les punks, gothiques,… et autres, mon nœud papillon me semble peut original.

J'embarque mon trench noir avec une capuche, dite « de détraqueur », mes écouteurs que je visse à mes oreilles avec Bruno Mars à fond les ballons.

Je sors sans dire un mot à Rebecca, de toute manière avec sa gentillesse (ou naïveté) habituelle elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Je prends de ma poche le morceau de papier que l'assistante sociale m'a donnée avec l'heure et l'adresse du rendez-vous. C'est dans un café à la sortie de la station de métro de Regent's Park. Le Lockart's Café.

J'entre dans le café avec 10 minutes d'avance, contrairement à ma mère j'ai toujours eu tendance à être ponctuel, un peu trop d'après elle. Le café sent fort le capuccino. J'en aime l'odeur mais pas le goût. Je m'assieds à une table pour deux personnes près de la fenêtre, et un serveur vient me voir.

- Bonjour miss, puis-je vous conseillez le plat du jo..

- Juste un chocolat chaud, merci.

Le temps que mon chocolat chaud arrive je regarde par la fenêtre les gens qui passent en essayant d'imaginer leurs conversations, leurs vies,… Puis je sirote ma boisson en me concentrant sur la musique pour me détendre.

Enfin un homme entre. Il fait ma taille, petit donc pour un homme, il a les cheveux blonds striés de gris, des yeux gris et une démarche… On pourrait croire qu'il boite.

Il balaye la salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi et mon nœud papillon. Il hésite quelques instants puis vient vers moi. La boule au fond de ma gorge va exploser ça risque d'être un massacre, mon larynx va se transformer en un puzzle sanglant de mille pièces.

Je me rends compte à quel point le stress me fait penser des inepties, si j'explose il n'y aurait pas que la gorge, au moins la tête avec.

Il s'approche, il va me parler, je retire mes écouteurs en remarquant que je tremble, génial j'ai l'air d'un ados hypersensible. Il me regarde.

- Tu es Elizabeth Watson ?

- Oui.

Coucou papa, c'est moi ta fille non désirée.

- Je suis John Watson

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Il semble aussi perturbé que moi par mon agressivité, je n'ai pas voulu l'être, pour une fois.

- J'ai certaines choses à te dire mais avant…

Je le coupe.

- Mon nom complet est Elizabeth Emma Watson, mon anniversaire est le 1er novembre. Je ne compte pas t'appeler papa car pour l'instant tu es plus proche d'un donneur de sperme que d'un père, mais je compte tout de même te tutoyer. L'enterrement de maman est demain. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et je ne compte pas faire de fête ou quoique ce soit y ressemblant, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour l'école. Mes points sont bons pour les examens, en cours d'année je ne me foule pas de trop. Pour tes enquêtes je sais m'occuper de moi, je sais faire des pâtes, des œufs, des crêpes et d'autres trucs assez simples. Pour ce qui est plus personnel, mes couleurs préférées sont le rouge et le vert. J'adore lire, mes livres préférés sont Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Da Vinci Code, mon film préféré est Forrest Gump. Mes matières préférées sont les science, l'économie et les math. J'adore les équations. Je veux soit faire dans le marketing, soit médecin, ou alors police scientifique. Je suis fan de la série Dr House. Je me suis renseignée sur ton colocataire, Sherlock Holmes, je pense rester avec cette Miss Hudson durant vos enquêtes. Mon école est à la Fulham Road, je prends le métro pour y aller. J'ai cours de 8h15 à 16h00, je n'ai pas d'activités extrascolaires mais il m'arrive de faire du vélo lorsqu'il fait bon. Mes chanteurs préférés sont Bruno Mars et Hugh Laurie. Je suis assez lunatique et je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a dire sur moi pour le moment.

J'ai dis ça presque sans respirer, je suis assez fière de moi. Mon père, puisque c'est ce qu'il est, me regarde bouche bée avec une expression assez stupide sur le visage. Il décide enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- En fait je voulais juste te demander si tu avais faim.

Boum. Si il avait l'air stupide avant, je pense que je me sentirais moins bête si j'avais dansé un french cancan en maillot à une réunion de motard.

- Je veux bien prendre le plat du jour.

- Bien, garçon, deux plats du jour s'il-vous-plaît !

Je me sens conne à un point surprenant, d'ailleurs il a l'air de se rendre compte.

- J'aime mieux Le Hobbit personnellement.

- Pour la taille que Bilbo et toi avez en commun ?

Il me fusille du regard, de toute évidence sa taille est un sujet sensible, je le note dans un coin de ma tête afin de le ressortir aux repas de familles.

- Pardon je n'ai pas pu résister.

Nos repas arrivent, c'est du bœuf Wellington, je me rends compte du mélange étrange chocolat chaud/bœuf mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur et commence à manger. Mon père décide de tenir une discussion, génial.

- Tu as un auteur préféré ?

- Non, des livres mais pas d'auteur, quoique j'aime bien comment tu écris.

- Merci, tu veux que je vienne à l'enterrement ?

- Non, pourquoi viendrais-tu ?

- Je suis ton père.

- Et tu es fan de Star Wars ? Tu l'es depuis vingt minutes. Tu peux venir si ça te fais plaisir mais je m'en fous un peu.

- Ah… J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas de famille maternelle ou peu, il y aura qui ?

- Ses collègues de bureau, mes amis, les voisins et c'est à peu près tout. Ses parents ne peuvent pas venir.

Il semble mal-à-l'aise et se tortilles sur sa chaise, je prends un malin plaisir à le regarder. Notre repas se fait dans le silence et j'espère secrètement qu'il continue comme ça, je n'aime pas les discussions sérieuses.

- Au fait…

Ô doux Merlin, il est légilimen, comme si j'avais le temps d'apprendre l'occlumancie.

- … quand tu dis « peu d'amis »...combien exactement ?

- Quatre la majorité du temps, parfois un cinquième reste avec nous.

- Un petit copain ?

Je reste ébahie pendant deux minutes devant la singularité de la question avant de me remettre.

- Non, je ne perds pas de temps avec ce genre de stupidité, et toi ?

- Et moi ?

- Tu as refais ta vie ? Je veux dire, tu as une… compagne ?

J'espère vraiment que la réponse soit négative.

- Oh, j'en avais une jusqu'à la semaine passée, mais à cause de sa participation à une enquêtes de Sherlock contre son gré, on a arrêté.

- Je l'aime de plus en plus ce Sherlock moi.

- Tu sais, ça fais 14 ans avec ta mère et…

- 13 ans et 310 jours, je rectifie.

- Oui, 13 ans et 310 jours et j'ai tiré un trait, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi mais tu dois comprendre que pour moi ça fait longtemps que je ne pense plus à elle.

Ce qu'il me dit me sidère sur place, j'ai besoin de respirer d'urgence.

- Oulah, t'as vu l'heure ? J'ai un rendez vous pour un exposé d'histoire, je dois te laisser, à mardi donc !

Je sors sans même écouter sa réponse, j'ai conscience que mon excuse ne tient pas la route mais je devais sortir, ça devenait urgent.

Une fois dehors je décide d'aller à St-James Park, je prends le métro, la musique au plus fort. Ma mère disait toujours que j'allais avoir des acouphènes, je dois avouer que pour le moment c'est ce qui me fait le moins peur. J'ai besoin de m'échapper.

Arrivée à St-James Park, je m'assois sur un banc et observe les touristes essayant de donner du pain à des écureuils. Joyeuse bête les écureuils, avec leur mémoire plus que limitée, ils ne retiennent que l'essentiel, comment manger, dormir, boire. Lorsqu'on leurs fait du mal ou même du bien, ils l'oublient au bout de quelques minutes. Ils sont heureux constamment. Si je devais me réincarner, ce serait en écureuil ou en rainette.

Je lève les yeux et je vois un homme, à environ une quinzaine de mètres de moi, appuyé sur un parapluie, en train de m'observer. Nous nous fixons du regard pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne reparte dans une berline noire.

Je reste à St-James Park pendant deux heures avant de revenir chez Rebecca. Je mange là-bas dans une froideur frôlant la grossièreté, mais Rebecca ne me dit rien, c'en est presque affligeant. Je passe ensuite ma soirée à oublier tout ce qu'il se trame autour de moi en faisant des équations. Je m'y atèle jusqu'à sentir mes yeux se fermer tout seuls. Je vais me coucher, en espérant que tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières 48 heures ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que demain je me réveillerai pour aller à l'école et non à l'enterrement de ma mère…

**D'après les statistique ma Fanfiction a été lue par plus ou moins 50 personne ! J'en suis flattée ! Je remercie aussi la review que j'ai reçue ;)**

**Laissez vous aussi des reviews ! Vous y gagnez autant que moi, je tiens compte des critiques (constructives) et je ferais donc certaine modification en fonction de..**

**BREF, reviewez ! *comment ça ça n'existe pas ?* On peut même parler de la polémique "McDonald ou Quick ?" *Macdo* ou "Pancake ou Crêpe ?" *Pancake j'en mange peu (malheureusement)***


	3. Chapter 3

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 3, l'enterrement de ma mère._

**Bonjour, bonsoir mes ami(e)s ^^**

**Alors tout d'abord**

**MERCI POUR SES REVIEWS ! Bon OK, j'en ai que quatre, mais franchement on commence à 4 et on est finis a 40000 c'est bien connu (sisi j'vous assure) !**

**Réponse aux reviews (Oh My Rowling j'ai toujours rêvée de faire ça) :**

**Mlle. Alice : **

** J'espère vraiment que l'histoire va te plaire ^^ Ma fille (oui la mienne, rien qu'à moi, NA !) a quatre ans en plus (14 ans) :)**

**Mia Watson :**

**Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte quelques heures avant ta reviews, mais personnellement quand des membres de ma famille sont mort (pas ma mère hein) je n'ai percuté que le corps devannt les yeux (la phrase est un peu glauque nan ?). Merci pour ta review !**

**Marine :**

**Deux jours je pense que c'est correct ? x) J'espère que la fic va te plaire ! Tant mieux si le scénarios te plait déjà :)**

**Bee :**

**Mon chapitre avec la rencontre avec Sherlock a été envoyer à ma bêtas et le suivant (le cinq donc) est en court d'écriture ! En espérant que tu continues à aimer :)**

****Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****

**Que le chapitre commence.**

* * *

><p>Évidemment quand je me lève ce n'est pas un cauchemar, et je vais bel et bien devoir me présenter à l'enterrement de mère. Je regarde l'horloge, il est 5 heures du matin, je sais très bien que je ne pourrai plus dormir. Je vais directement me laver et m'habiller par la même occasion. Des vêtement foncés, c'est ce qu'on fait pendant un enterrement, non ?<p>

Je prends alors une robe bleu nuit, c'est la seule que j'ai, et ma mère rêvait de me voir la mettre. L'ironie de la situation me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rageur je les essuie en prenant une paire de bas que j'avais embarquée par mégarde avec mes chaussettes.

Dans la douche, comme tout le monde je réfléchis. Ce fameux dimanche, j'étais chez Rose pour notre exposé d'histoire sur les femmes dans la Grèce Antique, mais... on travaillait peu, très peu. C'était de la grosse rigolade. Et puis on a entendu des pas précipités dans l'escalier, son père est rentré dans la chambre.

- Elizabeth, ta mère est à l'hôpital.

J'étais absolument déconnectée de la réalité à ce moment, et pour moi ce n'était pas grave en soit. Encore moins « mortel ». Je me suis quand même reconnectée.

- Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?

- Bien sûr. On y va.

Je suis montée dans sa voiture, j'ai attendu pendant 4 heures. Le père de Rose dût partir au bout d'une heure, mais c'est lui qui appela une assistante sociale. Le médecin arriva, il annonça à l'assistante sociale et la chargea de me le dire.

L'accident de voiture est quelque chose qui me perturbe, encore maintenant. Où allait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Avec qui ?

Je sors de la douche, je mets ma robe, je me coiffe histoire d'avoir le visage dégagé, j'enfile mes bas, je fais en sorte qu'on puisse voir que j'ai mis son collier. Je ne me maquille pas, du tout.

Mon ventre me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que de la bile me remonte l'œsophage et j'ai envie de vomir alors que je n'ai rien mangé. Il est 9 heures, la messe commence à 13 heures et l'enterrement à 14h30. Évidemment il faut que je sois là-bas pour midi. Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je rentre quand même dans la salle manger, Rebecca est à table, les yeux plongés dans son thé encore fumant. De toute évidence elle aussi ne pense pas à des choses réjouissantes. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde étonnée dans ma robe. D'un autre côté la dernière fois que j'en ai mise une, c'était pour mes 9 ans.

- Elle te va bien.

- Merci. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

- A cause de la robe ou pour ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Les deux je pense.

- Tu veux grignoter quelque chose ?

Mon ventre me hurle de refuser mais il faut que je m'occupe les mains.

- Tu aurais du yaourt ? Nature ? Sans sucre ?

- Euh, oui mais sans sucre ce n'est pas très bon…

- Pas grave.

Je lui arrache quasiment des mains et le dévore sous ses yeux ahuris. Une fois vide, je le jette dans la poubelle posément, comme si j'étais Kate Middleton. Je pense à des conneries pour ne pas avoir de pensées trop morbides. C'est plus que la mort de ma mère, c'est une nouvelle vie. Je l'aimais bien ma vie, car sans être proche de ma mère nous nous entendions bien. J'avais mes habitudes, pas de problèmes flagrants. Une vie qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normale ». Avant j'étais orpheline de père, maintenant je suis orpheline de mère. J'aimais l'ironie, je n'ai jamais demandé à la vivre.

Je prends un livre au hasard dans mon sac... « Da Vinci Code ». Je le recommence, je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois mais je l'aime tellement que ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis au moins je me concentre sur autre chose. Lorsque j'arrive au milieu du livre je sens qu'on me tapote doucement l'épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'il est l'heure. J'enfile mon trench noir, il pleut. Il pleut et on est mardi, je déteste le mardi. Je l'ai toujours détesté, ce jour ne sert à rien. Et aujourd'hui je le hais du plus profond de mon cœur.

Nous montons dans un taxi et arrivons en face de l'église. Ma mère m'a permis de choisir si je voulais être musulmane ou protestante, quand j'avais 13 ans. Elle était protestante. Nous entrons, et je constate que nous sommes les premières. Le cercueil est déjà là. Ouvert. Je décide de profiter de cette intimité pour aller la voir.

Elle semble paisible. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs sont disposés autour de sa tête. Elle a un hématome au dessous de l'œil droit et quelques égratignures. Je devine que le plus gros de ses blessures est éparpillé sur le reste de son corps. Elle porte une robe verte émeraude, au manche longue et qui arrive jusqu'aux genoux. Je reste là, plantée devant elle. Je sens les regards des gens derrière moi. L'église se remplie peu à peu. Je sens aussi des gouttes d'eau salée tomber sur mes joues, produite par la glande lacrymale et communément appelées larmes. Je suis sensée donner un discours à la fin de la cérémonie, je n'ai rien préparé. De toutes manières, il parait que quand le cœur parle tout semble juste. Je m'assois au premier rang, entre Rose et Shannon. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre. Je me retourne pour voir qui est là, et je me stupéfie en voyant que mon père est réellement venu. Le pasteur prononce des mots. Ceux-ci semblent vides, il doit dire les mêmes choses à quelque lettres près à chaque fois. Des gens défilent, plus ou moins proche et je n'écoute rien. Leur douleur doit être minime face à la mienne.

C'est mon tour, je me lève en essayant de garder un maximum de dignité et je regarde toute les personnes présentent, ils doivent être cinquante en tout. Les mots me manquent, j'ai tant de chose à dire... mais rien ne vient. Et puis je regarde Shannon, elle me fait une grimace et un rire nerveux me sort de la gorge... enfin j'ouvre la bouche.

- Ma mère est morte trop tôt, mais elle aurait pu mourir à 120 ans que j'aurais quand même trouvé le temps trop court. Je vous dirais bien que c'était la personne de ma famille que je préférais, mais elle était plus que ça. C'était ma seule famille. C'est elle qui m'a appris à marcher, à parler. C'est elle qui m'a courut après quand je faisais du vélo et que j'allais me casser la figure. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à lire. C'est elle qui supportait mes sauts d'humeurs. C'est en elle que je trouvais mon courage. C'est elle qui m'a appris à faire des crêpes, et c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à les faire sauter. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais personne ne le mérite. Et ce n'est pas à moi de dire qui le mérite et qui mérite de vivre. Sa mort est plus qu'un tragique accident, c'est une destruction de ma vie. De toute les habitudes que nous avions construites au fur et à mesure. Elle disait que j'étais son plus beau cadeau, mais c'était elle le cadeau. Elle va me manquer... et la douleur infligée par sa perte me semble... insubmersible.

A mesure que je faisais mon discours, je voyais les yeux de l'assemblée se remplir de larmes, mes propres larmes couler avec. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas dis le quart de la moitié de ce qu'il y avait à dire, mais la plupart des personnes présente estime qu'avoir rencontré ma mère plus de trois fois leurs donne le droit d'être triste.

Vint le moment des « Sincères condoléances ». Les gens doivent présenter leurs condoléance à la famille du défunt. En l'occurrence, moi. Certaine personne me font la bise, je me raidis à chaque fois. Je déteste les contacts physiques, et dans ces circonstances encore moins. Louis, Rose, Shannon et William le savent, ils s'abstiennent donc et je les remercie silencieusement. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la pitié dans le regard des gens, je ne les regarde pas et je hoche la tête. Au bout de quelque minute je vois qu'une personne attend devant moi, je lèvre la tête. C'est mon père.

- Sincères condoléances.

J'espérais qu'on serait quitte d'aller plus loin. Mais non, il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne fais rien, je reste absolument stoïque sans pour autant le repousser. Au bout d'un moment les gens s'en vont, et je reste seule avec le bras de Rebecca autour des épaules pendant l'enterrement. Étonnamment je trouve sa présence plus que réconfortante. Lorsque tout est fini nous rentrons chez elle, je vais de nouveau me laver en laissant courir le jet d'eau sur mon dos. Je range mes affaires, demain je vais habiter chez mon père. Et le reste de la soirée se passe dans une sorte de demi-rêve, où je suis complètement amorphe et où j'essaye juste de me concentrer sur la douleur à mon estomac.

Vers minuit la fatigue m'emporte sans pour autant m'offrir un sommeil réparateur. Mon sommeil est infesté de cauchemars divers. Certains sont des flash-backs de moments affreux dans ma vie, d'autres sont absolument illogiques... sans pour autant me faire moins peur. Je me réveil plusieurs fois en sueur. Et en larmes.

Maman me manque déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>Je dois vous avouer que j'ai écris ce chapitre plusieurs fois (d'habitude je les écris trois fois mais celui cinq) et il ne me plait vraiment pas... J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews constructive (ou pas hein ! Je fais pas de discrimination) parce que je doute beaucoup par rapport à celui-ci...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 4, la rencontre avec le colocataire._

**Bonsoir ! Bonjour ! Bonne après-midi !**

**Merci beaucoup pour ses reviews, genre... vraiment..**

**Je pense que vous allez être un peu déçus car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interaction avec Sherlock donc j'ai essayer de bosser là-dessus pour le prochain (qui malgré sa petite taille devrait vous plaire je pense).**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**I am Sherlocked :**

**Alors, oui, elle va bien s'entendre avec mais ça ce verra surtout dans le prochain chapitre... merci beaucoup :)**

**Bonnie Danl'Ciel :**

**Je te laisse dans tes illusions :)**

**Mia Watson :**

**Alors déjà tu es ma septième et le sept est mon chiffre préférée depuis mes sept ans (tu comprend ou...?) ^^ En faite elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment mais elle ne voulait (et ne veut toujours pas) changer sa vie, ses habitudes, de plus la vie avec son père est synonyme de la mort de sa mère. Quand au discours, effectivement, c'est ce qui sonne de plus vrais, de plus juste en faite. Bref heureuse que ma fic te plaise :d**

_******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******_

* * *

><p>Je me réveille plus fatiguée que lorsque je suis allée me coucher. Mon ventre me fait souffrir plus fort que jamais. J'aimerais tellement mourir là, tout de suite, dans ce lit ayant une vague odeur de transpiration. Je me replie sur moi-même, la couverture sur le dos, et je ferme les yeux. Fort, très fort.<p>

On ouvre la porte, Rebecca me frotte doucement le dos mais je ne veux voir personne, je fais semblant de dormir. Elle s'en va et discute avec quelqu'un. Qui ? On revient, je sens qu'on s'assied sur le lit, mais sans pour autant me toucher.

- Elizabeth…

Oh non.

- C'est moi… John… Enfin, je… Ton père.

Ah tien, ce n'est pas John Lennon, j'en suis étonnée.

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas parler mais il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Tu ne peux rien comprendre, je ne veux pas y aller. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et frotte doucement. Je ne peux alors plus faire semblant, j'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde. Il retire sa main. Sage décision.

- Tu peux te retirer ? Si je dois m'habiller…

Il me regarde deux minutes, il s'attendait quand même pas à un réveil en chanson ?! Il se retire, j'embarque un pull et un jean pris au hasard. Je regarde ma tête dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je crois que je pourrais postuler pour un zombie dans « The Walking Dead ». Je ne maquille pas – je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire – et je sors au bout de dix minutes. Rebecca essaye apparemment de ne pas pleurer, ça me fait un peu de peine de la quitter, elle est comme ma tante.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Bien sur, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle va me manquer, si elle n'avait pas été là hier Dieu seul sait comment j'aurais fais… Mais il est hors de question que je le lui dise. Mon père porte mon sac et ma valise, je prends mon sac de cours et je le suis.

Dans le taxi je ne peux penser à rien, ma douleur à l'estomac persiste par vague plus ou moins forte. Je me plie légèrement en deux en espérant que la douleur se passe, évidemment mon père le voit.

- Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- J'ai mal au ventre, rien de bien méchant.

- Ah…

Il semble sceptique, d'un autre coté j'ai les bras contre mon ventre, ma poitrine sur les genoux et j'ai parlé en hachant ma phrase. Il a tout de même la sympathie de faire semblant de me croire.

Le taxi s'arrête. Le temps que je sorte mon père est déjà en face, devant une maison.

Il ouvre et nous entrons. En face de la porte d'entrée il y a des escaliers étroits, et à droite une autre porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et une dame faisant à peu-près la même taille que mon père et moi, aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs, s'avance.

- Oh c'est-elle ?

- Oui madame Hudson, c'est elle.

Je suis étonnée mais j'entends de la fierté dans sa voix, encore un peu et il bombe le torse.

- Bonjour ma petite, je suis miss Hudson, et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis juste à côté. Comprends bien qu'avec des hommes comme ton père et Sherlock, tu viendras plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Sa remarque me fait sourire, je l'aime déjà.

- J'y penserai miss Hudson, je viendrai ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mon père semble offusqué par ma réponse, bah quoi ? Elle me semble bien sympathique. En montant les escaliers mon père m'explique.

- Tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Sherlock pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'on aménage le placard.

Attends deux minutes… Le quoi ?!

- Le placard ? J'ai dis que j'étais fan de Harry Potter, pas que je voulais vivre comme lui !

- Je me suis mal exprimé, c'est plus un... dressing qu'un placard.

- Ouf…

Arrivée en face de la porte, j'hésite quelques secondes. Puis j'ouvre, je balaye la salle des yeux et je m'arrête sur un homme. Sherlock Holmes. Il est grand. Les cheveux brun foncé, presque noir, en train de jouer du violon... mon instrument de musique préféré. Il nous regarde, mon père et moi, et dépose doucement son violon. Il s'avance, et la chose la plus remarquable chez lui ce sont ses yeux. Verts aux centre et bleus aux extrémités.

- C'est elle ?

Je retiens le « Non, la vraie Elizabeth arrive, je fais un juste un tour de reconnaissance », et puis de toute manière c'est mon père qui lui répond.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup.

Je suis encore là hein ! Mais il a raison, j'ai des cheveux bouclés noir et une peau sensée être basanée mais qui avec le soleil anglais se retrouve couleur pâte à crêpes. J'ai juste la taille et les yeux bleus striés de gris de mon père. Je le remercie pour ça, j'adore mes yeux.

- Bonjour. Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

- Enchantée.

Il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire et nous nous serrons maladroitement main, geste que j'ai fais assez rarement et qui me semble étrange. Je suis assez gênée pour une raison que j'ignore. Mon père nous regarde avec un air stupide, presque bienveillant. Il décide quand même de me sauver la face.

- Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Je dois faire appel à tout mon courage pour ne pas me plier en deux en marchant. J'ai mal, c'est affreux.

- Voilà, c'est là.

La chambre est au fond du couloir, assez spacieuse, il y a un lit double et une petite commode. Il y flotte une légère odeur d'eau de Cologne, la chambre me semble vide, impersonnelle.

- Je... te laisse t'installer.

- Merci.

Je ne veux pas m'installer. Je veux être plongée dans des équations stupides avec Louis qui comprend rien et Rose qui ne suit pas le cours, en sachant que maman m'attends à la maison et qu'on partagera un chocolat chaud devant un film de filles dans la soirée. Je ne veux pas avoir mal au ventre dans cette chambre anonyme, avec mon père que je connais depuis quelques jour à peine dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je me couche en position fœtale dans le lit en fermant les yeux très forts, en me concentrant un peu j'arrive à atténuer la douleur... ou du moins à m'y habituer. Le problème avec cette position c'est que je suis obligée de penser à tout. Évidemment mon tout, c'est ma mère.

Au bout de deux heures je décide que je dois manger. Je sors de ma grotte et vais dans le salon. Sherlock doit être en train de se laver et mon père tripote son ordinateur.

- Vous avez des yaourts ici ?

- Oui bien sur, dans la porte du frigo.

J'ouvre et… Il y a un pied humain dans ce maudit frigo ! Un pied humain ! Mon père est dans le fauteuil et je crie la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- MONSIEUR !

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je crie, ou parce qu' il comprend que je m'adresse à lui, mais il arrive rapidement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe, qu'il y a un PIED, dans le FRIGO !

- Ah ça ?

- Oui, CA.

- C'est une expérience de Sherlock.

- Une expéquoi ?

- Il est détective tu sais, et... cela fait parti de son métier.

- Je crois que j'ai plus faim.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le divan, Sherlock revient.

- Qui a crié ?

- C'est moi, il y a un pied dans le frigo, je m'y attendais pas.

Je lui aurais dis qu'il avait plu hier qu'il n'en aurait pas eu l'air plus intéressé. C'est lui qui m'a demandé.

- Sinon, vous n'avez pas des anti-douleurs ?

- Si, je vais t'en chercher.

J'essaye de résister, puis j'abandonne et me plie en deux. J'ai mal à en pleurer mais ce serait stupide de perdre de l'énergie pour ça.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

J'avale cul-sec. C'est un médicament effervescent qui a un goût juste affreux, mais dans mon état je serais prête à boire n'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé « monsieur » ?

Je vérifie que Sherlock ne nous écoute pas, il a quand même la délicatesse de faire semblant que non mais j'ai lu assez de chose sur lui pour comprendre qu'il n'en est rien.

- Et bien « papa » me semblait bizarre. D'ici peu ça ira mieux.

- Appelle-moi John pour le moment, alors.

- D'accord, John.

Il sourit, il est content facilement, ce sera fort pratique pour les anniversaires. D'ailleurs faudra que je me renseigne la dessus. Je ne quitte pas le divan de la soirée, sauf pour aller aux toilettes et chercher mes écouteurs.

Vers 17 heures on frappe à la porte, et mon père remonte avec des pizzas.

- A table !

Je me lève péniblement et m'affale sur la chaise entre Sherlock et mon père. Manger cette pizza me semble la chose la plus pénible que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. En plus il y a du jambon. Pas que je sois croyante, mais ne pas manger de porc m'offre certains passe-droits à la cantine.

- Je suis obligée de manger ? J'ai mal au ventre et je suis fatiguée.

- Non, mais prends au moins un yaourt, si tu veux je vais le chercher. Quant à ton ventre, tu es réglée ?

- …

C'est moi, ou il est vraiment doué pour les questions embarrassantes ? Je le connais à peine en plus !

- Alors ?

- Non ! De toute manière ce n'est pas la même douleur, c'est... par vagues. Et ça remonte parfois jusqu'à l'œsophage.

Je crois que Sherlock s'ennuie ferme avec notre discussion sur si oui ou non j'ai mes menstruations. La situation me semble si cocasse, que pour la deuxième fois de la journée je souris. Ils terminent leurs pizzas, et moi mon yaourt dans un silence confortable. Quand j'ai finis je vais le jeter et pars me laver.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- 'Nuit.

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Le matelas est dur, la douleur persistante, mes cauchemars insistants. Que vais-je faire sans ma mère ? Comment vais-je le faire ? Ces questions me hantent jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un sommeil peu réparateur, mais dans lequel la douleur est inexistante.

* * *

><p><strong>Si je demandes des reviews est-ce-que vous me frappez ? <strong>

**Tant pis, revieeeews ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Plus ample connaissance avec le colocataire._

**Bonsoir ! (chez moi il est 20h27)**

**Il y a plus d'action avec Sherlock (j'ai bosser la-dessus) et dans le prochain (que je tape en ce moment et qui devrait être poster au environs de mercredi) assez de fluffy avec John :3**

**Je suis entrain de lire les Narnia et à la septième ligne du premier livre ("Le neveu du magicien") il y a ceci "[...]Quand le grand Sherlock Holmes vivait encore à Baker Street [...]".**

**C'est donc devenu un de mes livres préférés x') ! Des gens ici l'on lu ?**

**J'écris beaucoup en ce moment car je dors moins, j'ai lu "La conjuration primitive" de Maxime Chattam et je suis en total panique...**

**Réponse aux reviews (à la review en faite) :**

**MiaWatson :**

**Avec plaisir ! Je lis toujours tes reviews avec attention. J'ai penser à toi pour la fin du chapitre 6 qui devrait plutôt te plaire :)**

**_******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******_**

* * *

><p>Je me réveil en sursaut, mon père et son colocataire doivent avoir un chat et celui-ci a trouvé le violon en faisant ses griffes dessus ! Je sors comme je peux du lit, mon ventre me faisant toujours mal, et mes mains sur les oreilles tentant vainement de les boucher. J'avance, et du milieu du couloir je constate que ce n'est pas un chat mais Sherlock qui joue... enfin si on appelle ça jouer.<p>

- BON SANG MONSIEUR HOLMES MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

Oui, je sais. J'aime bien crier, c'est vivifiant.

- Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas vivre ici, tu peux m'appeler Sherlock.

- Si vous voulez, mais pourquoi malmenez vous ce violon ?

- Je m'ennuyais, à John m'a dit de te dire de ne pas manger, pour tes examens.

- On peut... regarder un film.

- Quoi ? Pas un film à suspense pitié, je trouve le coupable en dix minutes, je préfère encore m'ennuyer.

- Harry Potter. Le trois ?

- Harry Poquoi ?

- L'adaptation cinématographique d'un des livres les plus vendus au monde.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Bon, on met le un alors.

Nous regardions Harry entrer chez Ollivanders quand soudain…

- Impossible.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est là qu'on voit pourquoi vous êtes détective. Effectivement ce n'est pas possible, c'est le principe du fantastique.

- Si ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi on regarde ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Parce que j'ai envie et que je suis malade.

- Et alors ?

- … J'crois que John arrive.

- Cette discussion n'est pas finie.

- Pour moi si.

Effectivement John était rentré.

- Bien, Elizabeth tu es prête ?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- … Tu es en pyjama.

Je baisse les yeux et constate qu'effectivement, je suis en pyjama. Je m'habille en vitesse et quand je reviens mon père et Sherlock discutaient.

- Je vais venir avec vous, il faut que j'aille voir Molly.

- Très bien, mais... j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Vous discutiez de quoi ?

- Oh, de Henry Protter.

- Harry Potter, non ?

- C'est pareil.

- Euh… Je suis prête.

- Je te préviens Sherlock il est hors de question que tu ramène encore une tête ici !

Mais quelle maison de fou…

Nous montons dans le taxi à trois et, pour une fois, j'engage la conversation afin d'oublier la douleur.

- Qui est Molly ?

- Une amie de Sherlock. - Une fille qui travaille à la morgue.

Ils ont répondu en même temps.

- Une... amie de Sherlock qui travaille à la morgue alors ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Sherlock ne me répond même pas, enfermé dans ses pensées. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Arrivant au bas du bâtiment, avant que la voiture ne s'engage dans le parking j'ai le temps de lire « St Bartholomew's Hospital ».

Un fois dans le hall, mon père et moi partons à gauche, tandis que Sherlock tourne à droite, direction la morgue. Réjouissant.

- On va te faire une gastroscopie.

Oh non…

Je suis fan de Docteur House, je sais ce que c'est. Une gastroscopie c'est quand on vous met un tube avec une caméra au bout qui, par voie orale, fait un examen de l'estomac. Je comprends pourquoi je ne devais pas manger. Soudainement on claque des doigts devant moi.

- Elizabeth ? Ça va ?

- Quoi ? Oh… Je suis obligée de le faire ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

- Tu peux rester ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai dis ça, mais ça m'étonne autant que lui. D'ailleurs si je lui avais dis que j'étais en fait témoin de Jéhovah, je pense qu'il aurait fait la même tête.

- Alors ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Il est ému.

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est moi qui lui ai fais ça ? Nous arrivons à destination. Une dame me fais m'asseoir sur un tabouret et m'endors la gorge à l'aide d'un spray, j'ai l'impression que ça gonfle. Je vais mourir étouffée. Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule, mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

On m'envoie ensuite en salle d'examen, et on me donne un sédatif. Ce que je vois se trouble, puis tout devient noir.

Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, je vois au bout de mon lit Sherlock, et à ma droite mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- On t'a mis double dose de sédatif.

C'est mon père qui m'a répondu, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Soit il est content que je m'en sois sortie, soit le fait qu'on m'ait donné une dose d'éléphant l'éclate.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Mes pensées sont assez floue, c'est comme se réveillé quand on a dormis pendant une demi heure d'un sommeil de plomb.

- Parce qu'avec la première dose tu étais encore assez consciente pour mordre le médecin.

- … J'ai vraiment fais ça ?

- Oui !

Et là, dans cette salle de réveil, mon père à mes côtés et un presque-inconnu en face de moi, que j'ai mon premier vrai fou rire depuis la mort de ma mère. Qu'est-ce que ça soulage ! Mon père est de toute évidence content de me voir rire, et Sherlock a un regard amusé sans pour autant sourire. Au bout de quelque minute, après que ma crise se soit calmée, j'essaye de marcher. Seule. Je me casse la figure deux fois avant de marcher plus ou moins droit. En sortant de l'hôpital, je me pose une question assez pertinente, compte tenu de la situation.

- En faite j'ai quoi ?

- Une gastrite.

- Une quoi ?

- Une gastrite, c'est une inflammation de l'estomac et ça peut être du à cause de diverse raison.

- Et... j'ai un traitement ?

Sherlock ayant appelé un taxi alors que mon père et moi parlions, nous montons dedans et il me répondit.

- C'est dû au stress. Et oui, tu dois prendre une de ces pilules quotidiennement, sachant que d'ici deux jours ça ira mieux et tu pourras reprendre l'école.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Le stress…

La mort de maman oui.

C'est Miss Hudson qui nous accueil.

- Alors ma petite qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Les nouvelles vont vite…

- Rien de grave, c'est une gastrite.

- Oh, moi c'est ma hanche qui me fait mal !

- On le sait Miss Hudson, on va vous laisser, nous avons faim.

Évidemment c'est Sherlock qui a dis ça, et qui me pousse quasiment dans les escaliers. Une fois dans la cuisine je me tourne à nouveau vers mon père.

- Et je peux le prendre maintenant ?

- Oui, exceptionnellement, après tu devras le prendre à jeun. Il y a d'ailleurs certains aliments que tu dois éviter, les choses grasses, acides,…

- Comme les tomates ?

- Comme les tomates.

- Rhooo…

Je mange tout compte fais du pain, sans rien, et je bois de l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison. J'ai l'autorisation de terminer mon Harry Potter, sous les grommellements de Sherlock.

Il peut bien peut râler, rien n'arrête le trio d'or.

Puis je vais gentiment me laver et me coucher. Je ne sais pas si c'était une belle journée ou pas, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise.

Malgré tout, ce n'est pas ça qui arrête les cauchemars. Demain soir je vais enfin m'installer dans ma chambre, peut-être que ça ira mieux.

Peut-être que non.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Laissez moi votre avis ! J'en tiendrais compte :3**

**J'ai penser à un truc...**

**D'ici peu Elizabeth va retourner à l'école et à part 4 personnes déjà nommée je n'ai pas grand chose. Donc je vous propose de me donner des noms de personnages que j'inclurais dans la fic comme figurants ou personnages secondaire si le nom me plaît beaucoup..**

**Vous pouvez me laisser les noms en review (et vous en profiterez pour me laissez vos avis ;)) ou en MP :d ! J'ai également besoin de nom de famille pour :**

**- Rose**

**- Louis**

**- William**

**- Shannon**

**J'attends vos suggestion :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 6, le déballage des affaires._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PARDON PARDON J'AVAIS MERCREDI PLUS OU MOINS JE SAIS ! Mais disons que j'ai eu un problème de planning. MAIS !**

**J'ai p'tête une bonne nouvelle, sur Facebook j'ai crée un groupe pour les fans de Sherlock ("Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes" pour ceux qui veulent) CEPENDANT c'est le boxon total ! Pas de place au sérieux ! GROS délires de fangirl en surplus d'hormones x)**

**Et j'ai aussi constater que J'ADOOOORE écrire des RP j'en écris deux là, un Mystrade et un Sherlolly (on se refait pas hein...)**

**Sinon j'pense que j'ai tout dis...**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_  
><strong>

**Bee :**

**Moi je suis au milieu du passeur d'aurore et parfois l'auteur était un peu stone.. (un peu) xD**

**Bonnie :  
><strong>

**J'évite de faire un commentaire :3**

**Mia Watson :  
><strong>

**Il y a assez de fluffy avec John ici, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu galérer a trouver le juste milieu et je trouve que c'est encore un peu de trop..Enfin contente que ma fiction suscite ta curiosité :D**

****_******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******_****

* * *

><p>Cela fait quelque jour que je ne me suis pas réveillée aussi bien. Mon ventre me fait de moins en moins mal, et il me faut un moment pour que mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je reste donc dans un doux oubli durant quelques instants. Je constate qu'il est assez tard -10 heures du matin- et je prends une douche, histoire de me réveiller correctement. Dans la douche je remarque que c'est aujourd'hui que j'emménage dans ma chambre. Je lave mes cheveux et les enveloppe dans une serviette-éponge pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. J'arrive dans le salon... où l'expression de Sherlock vaut son poids en or !<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi ?

- Sur ta tête ?

- Bah, une serviette…

- Oui, sans blague, mais pourquoi tu l'as mis sur ta tête ?

- Parce que j'ai les cheveux mouillé et je ne veux pas mettre de l'eau partout.

Pas de réponse, je suppose qu'il m'a entendu.

- John ?

Il semble réjouit de mon utilisation de son prénom… Je n'allais pas l'appeler Oliver.

- Oui ?

- Où sont mes médicaments ?

- Attends, je vais te les chercher.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut bien que j'arrive à trouver les objets seul, où sont mes médicaments s'il-te-plaît ?

- Euh, dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier.

- Très bien, merci.

Ce sont des pilules rose pâle dans une boite mauve, i plaquettes avec sept pilules chacune. Une par semaine donc.

Je grignote des morceaux de pain avec un verre d'eau après avoir pris mon médicament. Mon père est sur son ordinateur et Sherlock dans ses expériences, totalement hors de la réalité. Ou hors de la mienne. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

- Je vais voir madame Hudson.

- Hum.

- OK.

Je descends les escaliers et frappe à sa porte.

- Oui deux petites minutes.

J'attends quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh c'est toi ma chérie.

Je déteste ce surnom habituellement, mais je dois avouer qu'avec elle ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bonjour, je me suis dis que je pouvais passer un peu chez vous vu que mon père et Sherlock sont occupés…

- Oh bien sur, entre, je vais te faire du thé.

Je passe outre le fait qu'il est environs midi et entre. La maison est confortable, petite mais sympathique. Cosy en faite.

- Alors ? Ça va comment avec ton père ?

- Oh, ni bien ni mal.

- Ah je me souviens quand il est arrivé, il boitait et…

- Il boitait ?

- Oui, il s'est fait tirer dessus en Afghanistan. Il ne t'a pas dis ?

- En Afghanistan ?!

- Bien sûr, il été là bas, en tant que soldat.

Soldat ? Mon père ?

- Il ne t'a donc rien dis.

- Bah non…

- Oh, attends. Je vais chercher des biscuits et je t'explique tout.

Je grignote des biscuits et sirote mon thé, tout en écoutant Miss Hudson me raconter des histoires sur mon père et son colocataire. Je me rends bien compte à quel point elle peut être assommante avec ses paroles, mais le silence étouffant avec Sherlock et mon père est d'autant plus dérangeant.

Au bout d'un certain temps quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Miss Hudson va ouvrir.

- Bonjour Miss Hudson Sherlock et moi allons bientôt nous mettre à table, alors à moins que Elizabeth ai déjà mangé…

- Non, non elle arrive ! Elizabeth !

- Oui, je suis là.

Je monte avec mon père.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- De Sherlock et toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais été soldat ?

- Tu ne pas demandé, et puis c'est une période de la vie que j'aimerais bien oublier.

C'est quand il prononce les derniers mots que le souvenir de maman fait son apparition.

- Mais on oublie rien, on vit avec.

Et c'est sur ces sages paroles dignes de Gandalf que je rentre à la maison. Sherlock a déjà mis la table et une odeur de purée, compote et steak flotte dans l'air. Nous nous installons et mangeons en silence.

- Après tu pourras voir ta chambre.

- Mon dressing.

Nous échangeons un regard complice.

Un regard complice ?! Bon sang qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi. Si ça continue on se fera des tresses en chantant des Disney ! Nous terminons notre repas et je suis étonnée de constater que j'ai envie de voir ma chambre.

- Prête ?

- Absolument pas.

- Alors on y va !

Ma chambre est juste à côté de la sienne, la porte est blanche et est assez usée. Mon père me regarde.

- Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis, et j'entends qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Là, je reste sans voix… La chambre est petite, à peu près 8m². Mon père m'avais écouté lors de ma longue tirade, au Lockart's Café. Les murs sont verts et rouge. Le plafond est pentu et il y a un énorme velux avec une moustiquaire et un rideau. En dessous de celui-ci il y a un divan deux personnes rouge vif qui, je devine, doit-être mon lit lorsqu'on le déplie. En face il y a (du plus haut côté du plafond) une garde-robe et une bibliothèque. Il y a des cadres partout accroché au mur. A côté du fauteuil/lit il y a un bureau en bois, assez foncé et sur ce dernier le livre « Le Hobbit ». De l'autre côté du fauteuil/lit il y a une table de nuit, avec un cadre doré qui parait vieilli et dans le cadre il y a une photo.

De ma mère.

Elle est jeune dessus, c'est quand elle a rencontré mon père et la photo a été prise lors d'un de ses fou rires.

La photo est magnifique.

- Alors ?

Je ne trouve pas les mots, et j'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche je vais m'effondrer, alors je prends sa main. Au début il est désarçonné mais après il la sert tout doucement. La sienne est rugueuse et chaude. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive enfin à sortir quelque chose.

- u n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, c'est tous ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci beaucoup.

- Je te laisse t'installer.

Je vais chercher mes sacs dans l'autre chambre et je dépose mon sac de cours à côtés du bureau. Mes livres trouvent leurs place dans la bibliothèque et je range mes vêtements dans la garde robe.

Et je me retrouve bras ballant dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre…

Je déplie le lit, juste pour voir. Il est deux places, cool j'aurais de l'espace pour m'étouffer dans les couvertures. J'ouvre le velux et observe la vue. On ne voit pas grand-chose, les maisons d'en face. Mais si je me mets sur la pointe des pieds je peux admirer, ce que j'imagine être, le centre de Londres.

Cette chambre me plaît, réellement.

Je remarque en balayant la pièce du regard un livre au dessus de la garde robe. Je l'attrape assez péniblement, et je devine rien qu'au titre que ça vient de Sherlock.

« Harry Potter et ses incohérence. »

Je souris toute seule. Si ça continue, je vais finir par me plaire ici.

Je retourne dans le salon, ils regardent la télé.

- Vous regardez quoi ?

- Un film stupide que John apprécie.

- « Les temps modernes », avec Charlie Chaplin !

- Faites-moi de la place.

Je m'asseyais entre eux. La télé était en face de la table basse. On voyait donc mieux le programme assis dans le canapé.

Nous regardâmes le film dans un silence confortable et dans une atmosphère assez agréable.

A la fin de la séance, j'ai l'horreur de constater qu'il est 20h48 et que je n'ai absolument rien fais de la journée. Comme tout les autres jours en somme.

J'ai bientôt école. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

De supporter leurs regards de pitié, et…

- ELIZABETH !

Je me cogne la tête contre le mur en sursautant.

- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

- On mange ! Ça fait six fois que je t'appelle.

Tout ça pour ça ? J'ai mal à la tête moi !

On mange la même chose qu'à midi. Je remarque d'ailleurs d'un œil septique que c'était meilleur la première fois.

Après le repas, je retourne dans ma chambre pour lire le Hobbit.

- Bonne nuit John, bonne nuit Sherlock.

Mais c'est que je suis poli moi, un vrai chérubin.

- Bonne nuit !

- 'Nuit.

Sherlock l'asocial.

Je lis, assez lentement je dois avouer, mon livre, qui malgré certain passage ennuyeux est vraiment bien.

Je m'endors alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Ce vendredi 11 septembre fût presque bien.

Tu me manques, maman.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :)<strong>

**C'était comment ? :d**

**JE VOUS ATTENDS DANS MON GROUPE ! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 7, préparatif scolaire :_

**Je suis inexcusable.**

**Je sais.**

**Mais j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 11 donc vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire (et chacun font au moins deux milles mots donc...).**

**Et j'ai une vie (sisi).**

**Je passe l'équivalent du brevet des collèges en fin d'année et à cause de certain problème on est à la bourre, ça carbure .-.**

**Breeeeeeeeeeef.**

**Vous avez pu voir une nette amélioration entre la relation d'Elizabeth et John, ce n'est qu'un début :3**

**Là il y a la rencontre avec Mycroft (Je l'aime tellement)**

**Réponses aux reviews.  
><strong>

**Jesuisunange : **

**Malheureusement, pas de Johnlock prévu. Un Mary/John et, au mieux, un Sherlolly, désolé :/ Mais merci !**

**MiaWatson :**

**Ma chère Mia :3**

**Ouiiii ! Comme John est la "seule" personne qui lui reste, ça va un peu plus vite que ça devrait en temps normal.**

**_******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******_**

* * *

><p>- Elizabeth...<p>

- Hhmm.

- Elizabeth !

- Hmmm.

- Debout !

La douce voix de mon géniteur essaye de me tirer du lit avant 10 heures du matin.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures et demi.

- Repasses dans une demi-heure.

- Hors de question, une amie à toi est passée.

Je passe un œil hors de la couverture.

- Qui ? je demande dans un bâillement.

- Une... Rose Smith.

- Quooii ? Elle est encore là ?

Je saute du lit et je me passe un gilet en quatrième vitesse.

- Hum non, elle a déposé tes affaires d'école et est repartie ensuite.

Je m'arrête et le regarde interloquée.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Elle est tombée sur Sherlock.

Et ?

- Il est de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu de mauvaise humeur, hein ?

- Je suis là depuis trois jours !

- Bonne chance !

Je vais directement voir les feuilles que l'on m'a apporté. Des prépas en sciences, des interros en espagnols, des préparations en maths. Bref, le bonheur absolu.

Sherlock est dans le fond de la pièce les mains jointes sous le nez, on dirait qu'il prie. Mon père se lave, je profite donc de notre intimité.

- Merci pour le livre.

Peut-être qu'il m'a entendu, peut-être que non, mais au moins il ne crie pas. Je prends un bol, me sert du muesli et gobe mon médicament.

- Au fait, Elizabeth ?

- Mmhh ?

Je sors à peine ma tête du bol, je suis dans le gaz.

- Prête pour l'école ?

Ah oui, tiens.

- Absolument.

- Super !

C'en est presque désolant, bien sur que non que je ne suis pas prête ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs regards emplis de pitié, de recevoir leurs condoléances. De savoir qu'aucun d'eux pratiquement ne pense ce qu'il dit. Foutue politesse.

Je termine mon muesli dans un silence presque aussi sympathique que Sherlock en ce moment. Une fois fini, je vais m'habiller, jogging et sweat. Je suis de si bonne humeur, si pleine d'énergie.

Je vais ensuite chercher mes cours et je commence les maths, c'est la matière avec laquelle j'ai le plus de facilités, c'est toujours une réponse correcte. J'aime bien les maths. J'étais en pleine démonstration quand je sens une ombre, je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec mon père. J'écarquille les yeux et recule légèrement la tête.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde tes cours, moi à ton âge j'étais nul en math.

J'arque un sourcil, j'allais lui dire combien c'était facile quand soudain..

- Elizabeth, arrête avec ce sourcil on dirait Mycroft !

Sherlock.

- Alors, de un, ce que nous faisons ensemble mes sourcils et moi ne regarde que nous, et de deux, qui est Mycroft ?

- Son frère, me répond mon père.

- Ah parce qu'ils sont deux !?

Ma remarque le fait sourire, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Sinon, tu veux un coup de main pour ta démonstration ?

- Tu viens de me dire que tu étais nul... et puis je me débrouille bien en maths.

Sherlock grogne, oh Merlin, pourquoi est-il sortit de sa chambre ?

- Oui, mais…

- Mais ?

- On pourrait faire une activité tout les deux, comme ça !

Je le regarde presque effrayée. Attends deux minutes, il veut quand même pas construire une relation père/fille basée sur la confiance, l'honnêteté et toute la clique, non ?

- Euh… Comment te dire… l'idée n'est pas mauvaise au départ, je commence.

- Si elle l'est, me coupe Sherlock.

Je le fusille du regard.

- Donc… L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, je fixe Sherlock, mais franchement si tu as envie qu'on fasse un truc tout les deux on peut faire autre que des maths… Cet après-midi, on peut aller au parc.

Vu comment il me regarde on dirait qu'il va pleurer, j'aurais dû me taire. Bon sang il a un sourire qui fait quatre fois la taille de sa tête.

- Oh, oui ! Excellente idée, on ira au parc.

Il repart, sûrement faire une danse de la joie, je soupire de soulagement.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, conclut Sherlock.

Comme je n'ai pas envie de discuter, je laisse couler. Je termine mes exercices et attaque les sciences, j'oublie tout et me plonge dans mon travail.

Je sens qu'on me frotte le dos. Je me retourne.

- Hmm ?

Quelle pertinence, je m'étonne moi-même.

- On mange.

Je regarde l'heure, 14 heures, même pas faim. Je mange tout de même mais en silence, puis je vais m'habiller décemment, si on va au parc je ne peux pas sortir fagotée comme un sac, j'ai un ego tout de même !

Je m'habille d'un pantalon kaki et d'un pull et me maquille à peine. Je prends mes écouteurs que je mets dans ma poche, je ne les utiliserai qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mon père m'attend dans l'entrée, nous sortons dehors sans un mot. Le temps d'attendre un taxi il meuble la conversation.

- Tu sais où tu veux aller ?

- Saint-James Park.

Je me demande si je vais encore voir l'homme en parapluie, j'ai bien envie de découvrir son identité.

- Bien, dit-il.

Nous montons dans le taxi et j'admire Londres. Cette ville est géniale. Je l'ai toujours adorée.

Quand le taxi arrive à destination je suis la première sortie. Je balaye le parc des yeux, je vois une berline noire mais je ne sais pas si l'homme au parapluie y est. Mon père sort, je me dirige vers mon banc habituel, mon père sur mes talons.

On s'assoit.

- Quand je viens ici, il y a un homme qui m'observe.

- Un homme ? il fronce les sourcils.

- Avec un parapluie.

- Avec... ? Oh non…

Je l'interrogerai bien mais je le vois justement. Mon père se lève, il grommelle quelque chose comme « Il va m'entendre » ou dans le genre. Il va vers l'homme.

- Tu le connais ?

- Malheureusement.

Chouette entrée dans la matière. L'homme nous fixe avec un sourire mielleux proche de l'hypocrite, il s'appuie sur son parapluie. Je peux l'observer plus attentivement, il a des cheveux bruns, un costume trois pièces avec la cravate assortie au mouchoir.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? lui demande mon père.

- J'observe l'amélioration des relations père/fille mon cher docteur, répondit-il doucereux.

Attends… quoi ?!

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment savez-vous ? je m'entends demander.

- Mycroft Holmes, me répond mon père.

Le prétendu Mycroft grimace.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma deuxième question, comment savez-vous ?

- Disons que j'occupe un poste au gouvernement et…

- D'après Sherlock il est le gouvernement britannique.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous observé ?

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Il nous observe l'un après l'autre, Watson numéro 1 et Watson numéro 2 en mode interrogatoire.

- Je voulais vérifier comment se portais la fille de notre docteur préféré.

- Vous voulez surtout être sûr que quel que soit votre plan, il soit en bonne voie de réussite ! affirme mon père.

Il arqua un sourcil. Ah, oui, il y a une certaine ressemblance lorsque je le fais.

- Il n'y a aucun... plan.

Il crache le dernier mot comme si il lui avait brûlé la langue.

- Au fait, dit-il en me regardant, sincères condoléances, ma petite.

Je ferme complètement mon visage.

- Merci… Mon grand.

Il paraît déstabilisé, avant de revenir à son visage hypocrite. Mon père pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite. « Ensemble contre tous », je pense sarcastique.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de telles familiarités avec quelqu'un de mon rang.

- Tout comme vous ne pouvez pas en avoir avec moi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne se connaît absolument pas.

Il eut un sourire sincère, il faut juste qu'on lui tienne tête un peu et il nous met dans la catégorie « personne pouvant devenir intéressante », j'ai hâtes de passer à la prochaine étape.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année sortit de la berline, cheveux bruns, brillants, elle se cramponne à son Blackberry. Mon père la fixe du regard.

- Monsieur Holmes, un appel pour vous, dit-elle au frère de Sherlock.

- Bonjour, lui dit mon père.

Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil et je constate avec surprise que Mycroft fait pareil, nous nous regardons en coin avant de fixer mon père d'un même regard, interloqués.

- Bonjour, lui répondit la dame sans se détacher de son téléphone.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que nous allons devoir abrégée notre charmante conversation... commença Mycroft.

Mon père le fixa, impassiblement.

- Docteur, Elizabeth, dit Mycroft en me regardant, au revoir.

- Au revoir… Mycroft, dis-je hésitante.

Il haussa les sourcils mais souri. Si ça continue, je vais me faire un ami. D'un autre côté avoir le gouvernement britannique comme ami, ça peut être pratique. Surtout quand il faut tabasser des gens. Il retourna avec la femme dans la berline noire, et la voiture démarra. Mon père et moi la suivîmes du regard jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la distinguer parmi les autres véhicules.

Mon père commence à marcher, je le suis.

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé par son prénom ? me demande-t-il.

- Je le regarde, étonnée.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu le connais depuis dix minutes !

- Je sais pas, ça coulait de source.

- Tu m'as appelé « Monsieur »... alors que je suis ton père.

Ah c'était donc ça…

- Il y avait un pied dans le frigo. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Justement ! La logique aurait voulu que tu m'appelles papa !

- La logique aurait voulu que tu m'élève, grinçais-je alors.

- Je continue à marcher quand je remarque que je suis seule, mon père est resté à quelques mètres derrière moi. Il m'observe, je crois que je l'ai blessé. Je soupire et le rejoins.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je veux te démontrer que la logique ne s'applique pas à nous.

- J'habite avec Sherlock Holmes, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Je l'ai appelé Mycroft, parce qu'un homme qui est « le gouvernement britannique » comme tu dis, ne doit pas être jugé d'égal à égal très souvent. Si je veux un jour lui parler pour une quelconque raison, je saurai que j'ai marqué son esprit.

- Il y a peu de chances que tu ais un jour besoin de lui.

- Comme il y avait peu de chance que ma mère meurt dans un accident de voiture.

C'est une fois les mots sortis que je me rends compte de ma bourde. On devrait me mettre une muselière.

- Ça te travailles encore, hein…

Comme si j'avais envie de parler de ça.

- Ça fait à peine six jours John, bien sûr que ça me travaille.

Il se tut alors. Il est seize heures.

- C'est l'heure du thé, on rentre ?

En fait l'heure du thé est dans encore un moment... mais j'ai envie de rentrer.

- Oui, allez viens.

On appelle un taxi et faisons le trajet inverse dans un silence pesant.

Une fois rentrés nous avons la joie de constater que Sherlock est en train de faire son expérience sur le pied.

- On a croisé Mycroft, lui dit mon père.

- Mhm.

- Elizabeth l'a appelé « mon grand »... et l'a salué par son prénom.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée par ce manque flagrant de vie privée, ou être flattée d'être enfin digne du regard du grand Sherlock Holmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'est cru tout permis, je réponds.

- Il est toujours comme ça.

- Peut-être qu'il est comme ça juste avec toi...

- Peut-être, répond-il pas convaincu pour deux sous.

Il s'en retourna à son expérience, et mon père se vautra devant son ordinateur.

- J'vais me laver.

- Ok.

- Hum…

Je me lave alors doucement, en essayant de prendre toute l'eau chaude.

Une fois sortie je vais lire dans ma chambre. Ma mère m'avait acheté la série Hunger Games il y a deux semaines, mais entre temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer.

J'étais en pleine haine envers le président Snow et en adoration devant Haymitch, quand mon père entra dans mon sanctuaire. Je pensais qu'on avait fait notre quota de relation père/file pour la semaine, pourtant !

Il s'assied à côté de moi.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Hunger Games.

- Ah oui ! J'en ai entendu parler, tu aimes bien ?

- Oui, je suis fan de Haymitch, je redresse la tête, et merci pour le Hobb…

Quand j'ai mentionné Haymitch il s'est crispé. Il le connaît personnellement ou… ?

- Tu connais ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagi quand j'ai dis Haymitch ?

Même réaction, il se crispe.

- Haymitch est mon second prénom, m'avoua t-il à demi-mots.

Je me lève alors et me mets face à lui.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé et…

- Tu rigoles ? Ce nom est génial ! Déjà le personnage dans le livre est parfait mais alors son nom est épique ! J'adore !

Il me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

Il sourit, mais pas le sourire béat qu'il me dédie d'habitude, plutôt un sourire... heureux.

- On va bientôt manger.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais rester ici, je crois. Et je vais lire.

- Ok, très bien.

Il se lève et se met face à moi. Et me fait une bise.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant.

Je fixe la porte. Il m'a vraiment fait la bise ? Oh seigneur.

Je passe outre et continue à lire. Je m'endors vers deux heures du matin, en commençant le deuxième tome. Je vais encore être de mauvaise humeur demain. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>UNE QUESTION :<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec Mycroft ? J'aime tellement ce personnage, il n'est pas OCC ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 8, en enfer._

**Kikoo :3**

**Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement, je sais mais c'est l'un de mes préféré :D (et que je suis fière de celui-ci, il fait 3061 mots ^^)**

**Mark Dumstas est inspiré d'une personne réelle (que je n'ai malheureusement pas frapper)**

**Monsieur Kirke est l'alter ego de mon ancien prof de musique (avec qui j'ai encore de longue discussion) et le proviseur (en belge on dit "directeur") est un mixte entre le mien et mon directeur adjoint (à la limite du CPE) 8)**

**J'aime ce chapitre parce que les relations d'El évolue avec un peu tout le monde et que j'adore écrire les passages fluffy (d'ailleurs je pense que j'ai un peu déconner pour le coup)**

**J'espère me pardonner pour mon affreux retard de la dernière fois :/**

****Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

><p>Le soleil me tape dans les yeux et m'oblige à me réveiller, mes yeux papillonnant quelques instants avant que ceux-ci ne s'habituent à la lumière. Je regarde autour de moi, mon livre est sur mes genoux et il est midi.<p>

Midi ?!

Je vais dans le salon, Sherlock lit et mon père est visiblement absent. Sherlock me regarde et semble se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Oh… Je devais te réveiller avant dix heures.

- Ah… Où mon père ?

- Partit faire des courses.

J'aime bien l'appeler « mon père » quand il n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression que ça officialise la chose.

Je vois mes cours sur la table, il faudrait que je termine mon travail, je reprends demain mais j'ai bien envie de me morfondre avant que mon père arrive, Sherlock a beau manquer de tact, il n'a aucune envie d'inquiéter mon père, il ne dira rien.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de mon père, et je me roule en boule. Je sens le regard de Sherlock, il ne dit rien mais chercher quelques choses dans l'armoire. Je ferme les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard j'entends jouer du violon. Je souris pour moi-même mais ne bouge pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule mais Sherlock et moi entendons des pas dans les escaliers, il arrête de jouer et je m'assois correctement. Quelques secondes plus tard mon père entre les sacs de cours à la main. Il me regarde interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pyjama ?

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

- Euh, il est quelle heure ? je demande.

- Environs midi et demi.

- Je me suis réveillée il y a une demi-heure.

Sherlock me regarde, je regarde mon père, mon père regarde Sherlock.

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de la réveillé ?

- J'ai oublié.

- Elizabeth, tu n'as pas un réveil ? demande mon père.

- Sur mon téléphone, je crois, dis-je en réfléchissant à si j'ai oui ou non un réveil et si oui comment l'allumer.

- Demain tu veux que je te lève ?

- Non, ça ira, je serai debout vers 7h30.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

- J'ai regardé, en métro vous êtes à quatre stations de mon école. Non, ça ira.

- .Bien, va t'habiller.

Ah, il commence à m'ordonner des choses. Je crois que c'est bien ça veut dire qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Reste plus qu'à ce que je m'habitue moi aussi.

Je vais m'habiller puis je grignote un cookie pour prendre mon médicament. Comme mon père n'a pas l'air d'être prêt à faire à manger, je prends mes affaires d'école et je monte bosser dans ma chambre. Au bout de deux heures, j'estime que j'ai travaillé correctement et je retourne dans le salon.

- Tu tombes bien Elizabeth, on mange, m'informe mon père.

- J'arrive !

Je m'assois entre lui et Sherlock et je mange machinalement.

- Tu as finis ton travail ? demande mon père.

- Hum, le plus possible, oui.

- Comment ça « le plus possible » ?

- J'ai raté une semaine d'école, je n'ai pas forcément les bonnes feuilles. Ni même la théorie.

- Oui, logique.

Je termine mon repas et je vais terminer mes Hunger Games. Je suis à la moitié du troisième quand je reviens dans le salon, la tête me tourne. Je regarde l'horloge, quasiment 20 heures.

Je me laisse alors tomber dans le canapé en me frottant les tempes.

- Ça va ?

Je crois... que c'est mon père qui me parle.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, je n'ai pas fais que lire.

- Hunger Games ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Je reste une demi-heure avec eux puis je vais me laver. Je m'endors assez rapidement, demain : direction l'abattoir.

C'est la sonnerie stridente du réveille qui me tire du lit. Je m'habille simplement. Mon école est une des rares écoles londonienne qui ne demande pas l'uniforme, mais demande à ce qu'on s'habille dans les tons bleus et foncés. Je me maquille un peu, aussi. Je n'ai prévenu que Rose et Shannon de mon retour, car je préfère passer un maximum inaperçu.

J'ai mon professeur principal en première heure. C'est mon préféré, Monsieur Kirke. Il avoisine les 60 ans, a des cheveux châtains striés de gris et les yeux verts. Il donne cours de maths et de sciences. D'une certaine manière, c'est grâce à lui que j'aime sa matière. La plupart des gens de ma classe disent que je suis sa chouchoute, je pense que c'est vrai, je suis la seule élève qu'il laisse lâcher des commentaires à tort et à travers. Il a d'ailleurs dit à ma mère que j'étais une des rares élèves avec qui on pouvait avoir une conversation.

Je prends mon médicament et avale un cookie du bout des lèvres. Je suis stressé, je n'ai pas faim. Je sens le regard de Sherlock, mon père dormant encore. Je le comprends, si je pouvais je dormirais aussi.

J'enfile mon trench, mes écouteurs, j'allume la musique et attrape mon sac sur le dos.

- Bonne chance, me dit Sherlock.

- Merci.

Il a compris. L'avantage avec lui, c'est que même si il n'a pas l'air de comprendre la nature humaine dans son entier, il comprend certaines choses sans qu'on le lui dise.

A cette heure-ci il n'y aucune place assise dans le métro, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'étonnait. J'arrive devant la grille et me dirige vers les gens de ma classe. Je sens le regard de beaucoup de personne sur moi, je range mes écouteurs, méthodiquement.

La plupart des personnes que je croise me présentent leurs condoléances. Je hoche la tête pour les remercier, puis je vais vers mon groupe habituel. Ils me parlent des cours, des ragots et aucun ne mentionne mes parents.

La cloche sonne, je grimace. Nous entrons en classe mais je sens une main sur mon épaule, qui me retient. Je me retourne, c'est Monsieur Kirke.

- Bon retour parmi nous Elizabeth, me dit-il en me prenant à part dans le couloir.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir à l'enterrement de ta mère car on me l'a déconseillé, me dit-il.

Je relève la tête et lui sourit, si il avait pu venir il serait venu et c'est le plus important.

- On m'a informé de ta vie avec ton père, ajoute-t-il, comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, je vis aussi avec son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Ton père serait alors John Watson ?

- Oui, c'est lui, vous le connaissez Monsieur ? je demande, intéressée.

- Je lis ses nouvelles effectivement. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !

Je lui souris plus franchement.

- Allez, viens, on va rattraper tes heures manquées en maths ! me lança t-il avant de retourner dans la salle.

Je m'assois seule au fond de la classe, et ne prends que des notes. Je n'ai pas le cœur à participer aux cours, et exceptionnellement les professeurs ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur. Même si chacun d'entre eux me présente leurs condoléances.

Arrivée à la pause de dix heures, j'ai conscience d'être l'unique centre d'attention de l'école. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le fond de la cours, de sorte à être vu par le moins de personne possible. Le reste de la journée se passe dans la même ambiance, je prends des notes... mais je ne participe pas.

Je me préparais à déjeuner, quand Mark Dumstas m'aborda. De la même année que moi mais pas dans la même classe, on ne s'entend pas. Pour des raisons que j'ignore d'ailleurs, même si ma froideur doit y être pour quelque chose, comme d'habitude.

- Alors Watson ta mère est morte il paraît ?

Je ne me retourne pas, me tendant et prête à bondir. Il se positionne en face de moi.

C'est l'adolescent type. Blond avec une mèche, yeux bleus, environs ma taille, malheureusement pour lui. D'habitude, quand il m'aborde il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Il paraît aussi que c'était un accident de voiture, mais… J'en doute. Qui voudrait vivre avec toi ? J'y ai réfléchis... et un suicide semble plus crédible.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis me reprends.

- Ah parce que tu sais réfléchir maintenant ? On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelques choses de toi en fin de compte, je siffle sarcastique.

- Ouh mais c'est qu'elle mordrais ! Il paraîtrait également que tu vis désormais avec ton père…

S'il dit quoique ce soit sur mon père je lui saute dessus.

- ...pauvre homme, j'imagine que tu vas le martyriser, lui aussi ? Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque ! S'il veut un coup de main pour son suicide, dis lui que ma porte est ouverte, finit-il.

Je lui saute dessus. Les larmes de colère brouillent ma vue, et je le roue de coup, principalement le visage. Je le frappe durant quelques minutes qui me semblent des heures avant de sentir que l'on me tire en arrière. C'est une surveillante.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites Miss Watson ?

- Non !

- Je suis sûr que le proviseur a très envie de le savoir, lui, me dit-elle d'un air doucereux, on y va !

J'ai un dernier regard pour Mark. Il est encore à terre le nez en sang, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Le proviseur a environ l'âge de Monsieur Kirke. Il est chauve, grand et imposant. Nous arrivons en face de son bureau, et la surveillante frappe à la porte.

- Oui ?

Elle rentre en me tenant par le col.

- Bonjour Monsieur Johnson, figurez que j'ai retrouvé Miss Watson en train de se battre avec un élève !

- C'est vrai Miss ? me demanda-t-il au dessus de ses lunettes.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien, laissez la moi.

Une fois la surveillante sortie il m'ordonna de m'asseoir d'un signe de tête, puis s'adressa à moi tout en fouillant ses dossiers.

- Sachez avant tout que je vous présente, et ce au nom de l'ensemble du personnel, nos plus sincères condoléances.

- Merci Monsieur.

Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi un dossier à la main.

- Je devais de toute manière m'entretenir avec votre père, je vais l'appeler et nous déciderons, après vos explications, de votre punition.

Il utilise le fixe de l'école, je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ne soit pas Sherlock qui décroche.

- Allô, Monsieur Watson ? Oui… Oui, c'est le proviseur de l'école de votre fille…Non… Non, rien de grave monsieur Watson… Pouvez-vous venir ? Oui… Oui, parfait… Nous vous attendons monsieur Watson !

Il raccroche doucement, et se met à me regarder fixement. Pendant la dizaine de minutes qui suivit, je sentis une boule monter petit à petit dans ma gorge desséchée.

Mon père arriva. Il allait me fusiller du regard mais se reprit et fronça les sourcils à la place. Il me regarda, inquiet. J'avais oublié que je m'étais maquillée, et les traces d'eye-liner et de mascara devaient être flagrantes. Il sera la main du principal, puis s'assit à côté de moi alors que je détournais le regard pour le fixer sur la fenêtre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il.

- Il semblerait... qu'Elizabeth se soit battue avec un élève.

Ah, quand mon père est là c'est « Elizabeth », alors ? Hypocrite va !

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.

Je sens leurs regards dans mon dos,je crois que c'est à mon tour de parler. Je me retourne vers eux, ne regardant que mon père. Je me fous de ce que peut penser le proviseur.

- Mark Dumstas m'a abordé, il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ma mère avait eu un accident mais qu'elle s'était suicidée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec moi.

Mon père se crispa, je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se durcir et son regard devenir glacial.

- Je lui ai alors répondu, pas de manière sympathique certes puis il m'a dit qu'il te plaignait de vivre avec moi et...

- Et ? s'impatiente le proviseur.

Je ne regardais toujours que mon père.

- Et que si tu avais envie de te suicider après t'être rendu compte de comment j'étais, il voulait bien t'aider. Je sens mes yeux picoter. Et puis je l'ai frappé.

- Mmh… Bon, au vu des circonstances et de ce qui a précédé votre acte, vous allez juste rentrer chez vous et il n'y aura aucune sanction.

Je levais enfin le regard vers le proviseur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, dis-je.

- De rien, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il se leva, puis sera nos mains à mon père et moi. Je prends mes affaires et nous sortons dehors. En sortant la première, je vois que Mark a pu partir lui aussi, son nez est bleu, gonflé, et il a posé un mouchoir dessous... il est en sang. Il s'approcha de moi sans voir mon père.

- Alors Watson ? T'es viré ?! Ça fera du bien à tout le monde. Franchement, qui pourrait vouloir de toi ici ?

J'allais répondre, quand mon père s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. La plupart des adolescents auraient eût honte, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais un père que je me sent fière.

- Moi je veux bien d'elle. Je suis John Watson et je suis son père.

Mark blanchit et mon sourire s'élargit, je passais mon bras dans le dos de mon père.

- Si un jour tu as besoin de moi pour te suicider, quand tu te seras rendu compte à quel point ta vie est insipide et monotone, je t'en prie, appelle moi, conclut-il tout sourire.

Nous nous éloignons, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Il est hors de question que tu sois affectée par ce que peut dire ce genre de personne Elizabeth, suis-je bien clair ?

Je déglutis, je pense qu'il est un peu déçu que j'ai tant pris ces paroles à cœur.

- Ok,… Papa.

Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment j'ai bien pu faire ça mais je l'ai dis. Je suis… comme débarrassée d'un poids et surtout je ne le regrette pas. Mon père me regarde.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Papa.

Un sourire énorme fleurit sur son visage, et je sens le mien s'élargir.

- Alors ça y est… Je suis papa !

- Félicitations Monsieur, c'est une fille. Elle a un affreux caractère.

- Je... pense que je vais y arriver.

- Je le pense aussi.

Nous restâmes dans la même position, et mon père appella un taxi.

- 221 B Baker Street, s'il vous plaît !

- Bien Monsieur !

En nous asseyant dans le véhicule, nous lâchons nos bras . Arrivés devant Baker Street, je suis la première à monter. J'ouvre la porte sur Sherlock jouant du violon. Il s'arrêta, puis me regarda bizarrement.

Ah, oui… Le maquillage…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon père va pendre son manteau dans sa chambre... génial, il veut que j'explique à Sherlock.

- Je me suis battue avec un élève.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a dit que lorsque mon père voudra se suicider à cause de moi il l'aidera volontier.

Ses traits se durcirent.

- Alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu lui as fais quoi ?

- Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez.

Il eut un sourire mauvais, puis reposa ses yeux sur moi.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre, m'informa-t-il, son ton ne laissant pas de place à la discussion.

- Cool, répondis-je spontanément en le pensant sincèrement.

- Règle numéro 1, ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Ou mettre du maquillage waterproof.

Je lui fais une grimace, puis je vais poser mon manteau et commence mes devoirs. J'entends mon père arriver.

- Ah oui, mon prof principal est fan de vous, je les informe.

- Il donne cours de quoi ? me demande gentiment mon père. Sherlock, lui, s'en fout. L'habitude j'imagine.

- Maths et sciences.

- Bien, tu sais quand est la prochaine réunion des parents ?

- Non, du tout.

- Non ?

- Non, maman y allait rarement.

- Pourquoi ?

- A part Monsieur Kirke, mon prof principal, ils disent tous la même chose.

- C'est-à-dire ? insiste-t-il.

- « Elizabeth pourrait avoir de meilleures notes si son apprentissage était plus approfondi, elle ne travaille que pour les examens !» ou bien « Elizabeth pense tout connaître et ses répliques frôlent parfois l'insolence ».

Sherlock ricana. Apparemment ça sent le vécu, et mon père – papa – me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Et Monsieur Kirke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit lui ? continua mon père.

- Il dit que je suis une des rares élèves avec qui il peut avoir une discussion intéressante, que je suis active la plupart du temps, que je ne me laisse pas faire et que la plupart de mes remarques sont pertinentes.

- Et... je suppose que c'est ton professeur préféré ?

Je le regarde en souriant.

- Tu supposes bien. Bon ! Je vais me laver.

Je vais chercher mon pyjama et entre dans la salle de bain. Une fois sortie, encore un peu mouillée, je vais dans ma chambre pour terminer Hunger Games.

On frappe à la porte, sans ouvrir mon père m'informe.

- Elizabeth, on mange !

- Hum… Ouais, j'arrive !

Je pose mon marque page, et descend m'installer à table. Mon père ne s'est pas trop foulé, on mange du pain. Je tartine mon morceau de beurre et de confiture.

- Comment s'appelle le garçon avec qui tu t'es battue ? me demande Sherlock.

- Dumstas, Mark Dumstas.

- Dumstas…

- Sherlock ne te mêle pas de ça ! le prévint mon père.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me renseigner.

- Je te connais.

- Mouais, articula-t-il avant de replonger dans son sandwich.

Je finis de manger, nettoie mes couverts et vais me coucher. Je ne m'endors qu'après avoir terminé Hungers Games, et en redoutant la journée du lendemain.

Quelque chose me dit que Mark n'a pas apprécié l'incruste de mon père…

* * *

><p><strong>Trop fluffy ? <strong>

**Dites le moi et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour ça, **

**revieeeeeeeew :)**


	9. Excuses

**Héhé..**

**Euh...**

**Premièrement, déposé ces haches, vous me faites peur...**

**Deuxièment...**

**NON.**

**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre..**

**Mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme..**

**ET LES QUATRE CHAPITRES QUE J'AVAIS TAPER AUSSI**

**Et dans la foulée, j'ai reçu mon bulletin..**

**Et.. Bon... C'est pas fameux.**

**DONC.**

**Il faut que je me rachète un ordinateur, mais j'ai autant d'économie que les Weasley (donc pas beaucoup). Il faut que vous (et moi aussi) attendions au MAXIMUM fin juin avant un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je me suis déjà excuser ?**

**Non, mais, je suis aussi dégoutée que vous...**

**Mais j'ai pu écrire (en manuscrit) les quelques autres chapitres..**

**Alors voilà..**

**Désolé..**


	10. Chapter 9

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 9, dispute avec mon père._

**VOUS NE REVEZ PAS **

**JE SUIS LA**

**POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE**

**SURTOUT POUR LE PIRE :3333**

**Surtout pour le pire, enfin, je squatte l'ordis de mes parents mais je reçois le mien après mes examens (donc, dans dix jours plus ou moins).**

**Comme je voulais vous poster ce chapitre le plus tôt possible, je ne l'ai pas envoyer à ma bêta (excuse moi Bonnie)**

**Breeeeeef.**

**Vos review mon fait hyper plaisir et j'avoue que ça a été un argument pesant dans la négociation du squattage de l'ordi de mes parents ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Bee :**** Je dois avouer que ta review m'a soulager ^^ j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à voir les défauts de ma fiction donc ta review m'a (d'une certaine manière) soulager. Je suis personnellement dans une petite école et crois-moi, pour ce genre de chose, TOUT L'ECOLE EST AU COURANT (dans la mienne hein) mais je ne peux m'empecher de penser qu'une hyperbole de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal :) C'est pour ça que j'ai dis "toute", je n'aurais peut-être pas du**

**Bc130woody :**** Ta review m'a fait extrement plaisir mais j'ai quand même une question.**

**POURQUOI CE PSEUDO ? X))))**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander.**

**Pandouraa : Contente d'avoir pu te "persuader" x)**

**Snape02 :**** Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur ^^**

******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******

* * *

><p>Je me lève sans savoir si c'est le réveil qui m'a tiré du lit ou un nouveau cauchemar. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour voir l'heure et me crispe.<p>

Dix jours.

Ça fait dix jours que ma mère est morte.

Maman…

Je soupire et me tire péniblement de mon lit, je prends quelques vêtements et mon regard se pose sur le médaillon de ma mère. Ma gorge se serre, cette journée va être insurmontable. Je le prends et le passe autour de mon cou. J'ai beau adorer ce collier, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, et je ne veux recevoir aucun commentaire là-dessus. Je mets donc un énorme pull pour le cacher et je vais dans le salon. Je regarde mon père et Sherlock qui déjeunent silencieusement et soudain, tout me revient en tête.

Dumstas.

L'intervention de mon père.

Que j'appelle Papa.

Pourquoi j'ai voulu l'appeler Papa.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?!

Wow.

Il faut que je me calme. J'inspire à fond et je me dirige vers la porte en mettant mon sac sur mon dos.

- Eh. Tu ne manges pas ? dis mon père en se levant.

Je me tourne vers lui et je le regarde. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas quel jour on est. Il ne sait pas que ça fait dix jours que je ne souris pratiquement plus, qu'autrefois j'avais le rire facile, que ça fait dix jours que j'ai un vide dans le ventre.

Je plonge mes yeux bleus dans les siens, et je sens ma gorge qui me serre encore plus. Ma mère me regardait comme si j'étais la lumière de sa vie. Comme si à moi toute seule, je pouvais lui donner tout le bonheur dont elle avait besoin. Dans les yeux de mon père je ne vois que compassion, aucun amour. Il me regarde comme si j'étais n'importe quelle vulgaire adolescente qui l'aurait dû recueillir.

Je sens aussi le regard de Sherlock, mais je ne veux pas le regarder. J'inspire et me transforme en une reine des glaces, articulant froidement mes mots.

- Comme tu as pu le constater, je ne mange effectivement pas. Si tu pouvais me laisser partir.

Il cesse aussitôt de sourire et j'en éprouve une satisfaction mauvaise.

-..Oh... Oui... Passe une bonne journée…

Je sors en lui claquant la porte au nez sans répondre. Passer une bonne journée, et puis quoi encore ?

Je passe devant la station de métro et je décide de sécher. A qui manquerais-je si je rate les cours ? Personne, à part peut-être Dumstas qui n'aura pas le temps de se venger.

Je remonte le long du London Bridge et je descends les escaliers pour me balader sur le bord de la Tamise, tournant le dos au parlement. Je regarde le sol, ma musique à fond, le métal du médaillon froid contre ma poitrine, la laine qui me gratte et le vent qui me fouette le visage.

Nous ne sommes qu'à la mi-septembre mais le climat Londonien n'est pas clément, je glisse mes mains dans mes poches et relève la tête.

Le vent picote mes yeux et les larmes remontent, enserrant ma gorge. C'en est trop. Je m'arrête et je m'agrippe aux remparts en pierre faisant face à la Tamise. Je me crispe puis fond en larme, retenant le « maman ». Je pleure bien tranquillement pendant une durée indéterminée puis je relève ma tête et essuie soigneusement mes larmes.

Je reprends mon chemin sans savoir où aller et j'atterris à proximité de Scotland Yard. J'observe le grand bâtiment qui me fait face un moment et rebrousse chemin, avec la chance que j'ai, mon père et Sherlock vont arriver.

- Elizabeth !

Je grince les dents. Si j'échoue dans l'obtention d'un diplôme, je deviens voyante. Appelez-moi Madame Irma. Je tourne lentement vers mon père et sourit, essuyant une dernière fois mes yeux, on ne sait jamais.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

- De toute évidence, dit Sherlock en sortant du taxi et en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

Viens avec moi, dit mon père sur un ton qui n'offre pas de possibilité de discussion.

Je déglutis- et entre timidement dans le taxi.

- Baker Street, dit-il.

Le voyage se passe dans un silence que je qualifierais de pesant et froid. La voiture s'arrête et mon père est déjà rentrer dans la maison que je me détache seulement. J'entre en fixant le sol et je m'assois sur le canapé.

Il reste debout et me regarde.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école ?

- Pas envie, je réponds laconiquement.

- …Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé sur ce ton ? Une adolescente de ton âge n'est pas sensée parler sur ce ton à son père !

Trop c'est trop !

Je me lève et lui fait face, je fais environs sa taille ce qui m'arrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu as d'autre enfant ? Tu as des moyens de comparaison peut-être ?!

- J'ai eu treize ans avant toi !

- Tu as dû vivre chez ton père aussi peut-être ?! Lorsque ta mère est morte ? Et quitter tout ce qui constituait ta vie

- Ça ne te donne pas tous les droits !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je suis ton père !

Je sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais je prends mon visage entre les mains et refonds en larme

Il me regarde ébahis un instant et me prends dans ses bras. Je me blottis, presque malgré moi. Il caresse mes cheveux sans un mot.

Sherlock entre en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- Lestrade est un id… Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Je me relève la tête et me dégage des bras de mon père en m'essuyant les yeux.

- Pour rien, je ne pleure pas, je dis en grognant presque.

Il s'approche de moi et je manque de reculer.

- Ça fait dix jours, non ?

Je sens mon père se figer derrière moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même.

- Oui.., je dis en regardant ailleurs.

Sherlock me regarde un moment puis tapote mon épaule comme si j'étais un chien amputer qu'on allait piquer. Il prend ensuite son violon et joue un air que je reconnais être du Bach. Je sais que mon père est encore dans mon dos mais je ne peux me résoudre à le regarder.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. D'avoir oublié.

- Moi aussi.

Je me tourne vers lui, mon visage impassible malgré les larmes qui ont, je devine, laisser des traces sur mes joues et je le regarde

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton.

J'entends un petit reniflement désapprobateur du côté de Sherlock et je souris. Je n'attends pas la réponse et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je regarde mon téléphone et lit les deux messages que j'ai reçus.

Le premier est de Rose.

« C'est toi qui as mis Dumstas dans cet état ? x)) »

Et le deuxième d'un élève de ma classe, Robin.

« Faut faire quoi en science ? »

Je ne réponds à aucun et éteint mon téléphone. Je prends un roman au hasard et regarde le titre.

« Un chant de Noël. »

Eh bien, ça promet. Je l'entame sans demander mon reste et lève les yeux quelques heures plus tard, quand mon ventre crie famine.

Je me lève silencieusement et je regarde dans le salon, mon père est partit se coucher et Sherlock fixe le mur en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Je m'assois à table et mange mon yaourt.

- Je m'ennuuuuiiiiiieeeee !

Il se tourne vers moi et s'assit en face de moi. Je m'arrête, ma cuillère pleine de yaourt aux abricots à mi-chemin entre ma bouche et le yaourt. Il me fixe et joint ses mains sous son menton en me sondant.

- Tu es allée te promener le long de la Tamise. Durant ta balade tu as échangé des SMS avec un garçon de ton âge, si j'en crois les traces sur tes doigts, deux personnes t'ont envoyés un message mais tu ne leurs as pas répondus. Tu as lu un Charles Dickens, environs 160 pages, il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup. Tu vas sûrement faire tes devoirs en retournant dans ta chambre mais pas celui d'anglais, tu n'aimes pas l'enseignante.

Je le fixe, mets ma cuillère en bouche et j'avale puis lui réponds.

- Ouais… et ?

- … Ca ne t'impressionne pas ?

- Je le savais déjà tout ça.

- J'ai tout déduis sans que tu ais à me le dire.

- Bah... c'est un peu ton métier...

Il grogne, se lève, prend son manteau et son écharpe et sort en claquant la porte.

J'écarquille les yeux et retourne dans ma chambre.

Je regarde mes affaires d'école et décide de ne pas faire mes devoirs, juste par esprit de contradiction. Je me couche dans mon lit et pleure doucement dans l'oreiller pour m'aider à m'endormir

Ce qu'Elizabeth n'aura pas entendu, c'est, quelques heures plus tard, le plancher qui grince devant sa porte et l'oreille qui s'appuie doucement contre cette dernière pour entendre la respiration paisible de la jeune fille. John se releva et croisa le regard de Sherlock. Il haussa les épaules comme pour se justifier.

- Tu comptes l'écouter dormir jusque quand ? demande Sherlock en reposant son archet.

- Quand elle cessera de faire des cauchemars, répond doucement John en retournant dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea et fixa le plafond en inspirant. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile que lui avait laissé Emma, mais il en était persuader.

Il allait réussir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour les dernières lignes je dois avouer que j'ai tester un truc sans être sur de moi x)<strong>

**Je doute le refaire ou alors, comme ici, quand j'estime que la situation le demande..**

**Si ça vous a plus (ou déplus) dites le moi ! **

**J'accepte toutes sortes de review :3**


	11. Chapter 10

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 10, aventures avec le colocataire._

**Je suis de retour !**

**Avec un chapitre tout juste sortit du four (cette phrase pourrait avec une connotation sexuelle...)**

**Bref..**

**Je vais recommencer à publier (plus ou moins) régulièrement, à savoir un chapitre par semaine**

**Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé (désolé)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jimmy Howard :**

**JE VIENS SEULEMENT DE COMPRENDRE QU'ON SE "CONNAIT" DEJA x''''''''''''), alors je dois t'avouer que tu bouscules mes plans.. J'ai déjà écris le chapitre où Mycroft salue la foule en tant que reine.. Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup x)))**

**the angel of darkness2 :**

**Et bien, le voilà ! :) J'espere que tu apprécieras.**

********Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********

* * *

><p>- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !<p>

Je me réveille en sursaut et tombe de mon lit dans un « sbourf !» des plus violents. Qui a poussé ce cri digne d'un film d'horreur et surtout, pourquoi ?! J'ouvre la porte, encore à moitié dans mon rêve et percute quelque chose en plein fouet. Je retombe sur les fesses et lève la tête. J'enlève une mèche de cheveux qui gêne ma vue et croise le regard de Sherlock.

- S-Sherlock ? C'est toi qui a crié ?

En effet, je voulais voir si en te mettant dans une situation stressante, ça déclencherait ton cycle menstruel, mais j'ai du me trompé quelque part, c'est très contrariant.

Il me tourne le dos en murmurant ce que je devine être des calculs et retourne dans la cuisine.

Attendez, c'est une blague ?!

En une seule minute, il a avoué qu'il avait poussé un cri des plus terrifiants dans l'unique but de me glacer le sang dans l'unique but de déclencher mes règles, et il a avoué s'être trompé.

…

Je vais retourner me coucher, c'est la meilleure solution. Ce n'est peut être qu'une faille spatio-temporel, rien de bien méchant. Je me lève, en grognant, et prends mes vêtements. Je m'habille et c'est en mettant mon pull que je me rends compte de quelque chose. Sherlock s'est trompé dans ses calculs, certes, mais de peu.

Je vais devoir demander à mon père de me ramener des serviettes hygiéniques.

« Papa, je pense que je pisse le sang. Ca te dit de faire le tour des magasins du quartier pour trouver une serviette assez solide pour résister à mes règles, aussi offensive soit-elle ? ».

Ouais, non, on n'est pas encore assez proche.

Je décide autrement et prends mes affaires avant de sortir sans manger ni saluer le Martyriseur d'Ovaire.

J'envois un message à Rose.

« Je t'attends dans le métro, septième wagon, comme d'hab. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Question de vie ou de mort. » 7

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je retrouve la rousse aux yeux bleus dans le dit wagon. Nous nous saluons de manière assez froide, je déteste les contacts physiques.

Sauf avec mon père, chose étonnante puisque…

STOP !

Passons à autre chose. Rose baisse les yeux vers moi et je retiens un grognement, je n'aime pas que les gens doivent baisser les yeux pour me regarder.

- Alors ?

- Je vais avoir mes règles.

- Oh, en voilà une grande fille. Tu es une femme désormais, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Non, mais, je dois l'annoncer à mon père et son coloc'.

- …Tampon ou serviette ?

- Les deux.

Et c'est sur ces paroles, que nous entamons une discussion sur notre professeur d'anglais et l'interrogation qu'elle a prévue.

Cette femme me déteste.

Et réciproquement.

Autant j'aime M. Kirke (ce saint homme), autant je la déteste.

C'est une petite blonde, elle a environs cinquante ans et avec des airs doucereux et hypocrites qui feraient hérissé le poil de n'importe qui.

Nous arrivons à l'école et je range mes écouteurs pour éviter de croiser de quelqu'un. Rose me murmure.

- Regarde Dumstas.

Je relève la tête un instant et j'ai le plaisir d'apercevoir Dumstas, le nez dans un pansement. Rose et moi nous dirigeons vers Louis et Shannon mais Dumstas m'aborde.

- Eh Watson !

Je me crispe et le tourne lentement vers lui

- Oui ?

- Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes le cassis.

En prononçant le dernier mot, il me tend un muffin puis s'en va.

Je fixe le muffin, ne comprenant plus rien, puis je rejoins le groupe, traînant légèrement les pieds. Je grignote le muffin en attendant sagement la sonnerie, écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'analyse de Louis sur notre premier ministre. C'est en le terminant que je comprends.

Sherlock.

Je relève la tête et sourit en coin avant de m'arrêter.

Une fille qui sourit toute seule, c'est un peu flippant.

Je rentre en classe, me posant certaines questions sur la façon dont Sherlock a procédée. Je m'assois en classe, dans le fond, près de la fenêtre et Hugo vient s'installer près de moi. Je le regarde quelques instants, le dévisageant presque puis mon regard retombe sur ma feuille.

- Miss Watson, grince la voix aigüe de mon professeur d'anglais. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez raté une semaine complète de cours ?

Je me mords la lèvre à sang en voyant toute les têtes de fouines de ma classe se tournés vers moi. Tout le monde sait pourquoi je ne suis pas venue. Elle veut jouer à ça ? Parfait. Je relève lentement la tête et lui sourit.

- J'ai donné le motif d'absence à Monsieur Kirke.

- Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche.

J'arque un sourcil et retiens toute les répliques sarcastiques qui menacent de sortir de ma bouche.

- J'avais une gastrite.

- Et hier ?

Heureusement que je mens plutôt bien.

- Un rendez-vous chez le psy.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Raisons personnelles.

- Si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, vous pouvez sortir de mon cours.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec votre cours ! Ces questions sont personnelles !

- Allez chez le proviseur.

J'écarquille les yeux, encore ? Je vais finir par croire à la théorie du complot. Je m'en vais en traînant les pieds (encore) et frappe au bureau du directeur.

- Entrez !

J'entre et le regarde.

B- onjour Monsieur Johnson…

Il fronce les sourcils et me désigne la chaise. Je m'assois et lui sourit. Il attend de toute évidence que je commence. J'explique donc ce qu'il s'est passé et il pousse quelques soupirs durant mon récit.

-…Et donc elle m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

- Bien, je crains être encore obligé de contacter votre père.

Je soupire et fixe le sol pendant qu'il parle avec mon père puis il raccroche et je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne relève la tête qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, sans frapper. Je vois Sherlock entrer, le col relevé et manque de me pincer le bras.

Il me regarde un instant, le visage impassible puis s'assit et regarde le quinquagénaire qui me sert de proviseur.

- Alors ?

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Je désire connaître votre identité.

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je vis avec son père.

- … et quelle est votre relation avec Miss Watson ?

- Je viens de le dire, êtes-vous aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air ?

L'expression qui s'affiche sur le visage du proviseur vaut son poids en chocolat.

- Mais… ! je ne vous permets pas !

Sherlock roule des yeux et plonge ses yeux –magnifique, je dois l'avouer- dans ceux du proviseur.

- Ecoutez, vous m'avez déranger en pleine expérience sur la décomposition d'un ongle après combustion du doigt, vous avez été de toute évidence incapable de reconnaître si j'étais oui, ou non, John Watson alors nous n'allons pas nous éterniser sur qui je suis. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a fait et abréger cet entretient.

- Sortez ! je veux voir son père.

- Il ne viendra pas, dit-il sur un ton glacial en restant assit.

- Et bien tant pis, Miss Watson finira en retenue.

- Donc vous allez donc punir une élève pour la simple et bonne raison que vous ne pouvez pas voir son père ? Je vois.

Il se lève et baisse les yeux vers moi.

- On rentre.

Je regarde le proviseur, hésite quelques minutes puis sourit en coin et lui tend mon carnet de correspondance.

- A demain Monsieur !

Le proviseur ne réagit pas et je le pose simplement sur le bureau. Je suis le brun qui est déjà sortit et le rejoins. Il entre dans un taxi et je m'assoir près de lui.

- Où est mon père ?

- Partit faire les courses.

- Il va me tuer quand il va apprendre que j'ai encore été convoqué.

- Non, j'ai fais un trou dans la table avec l'acide sulfurique. Il m'en voudra à moi.

- A mon avis, on va devoir faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit plus un mot du trajet. Une fois entrés dans le salon, je regarde autour de moi et me mords la lèvre en réfléchissant.

- Je vais faire à manger, tu n'as qu'à… mettre le linge sale dans la machine à laver…

Il ne me répond pas mais se dirige vers la salle de bain où se trouve la machine à laver. Je commence à cuisiner un « steak-petit pois-purée » avant d'entendre Sherlock grommeler.

- …Sherlock ?

- C'est normal que de l'eau coule en dehors de la machine ?

- Hein ?!

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et je vois un Sherlock debout, fixant la mare d'eau savonneuse sur le sol.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? je propose en cherchant déjà la serpillère des yeux.

- Non, c'est ennuyeux.

Je grogne.

Soudain la porte claque et nous nous figeons. Nous nous tournons lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain, attendant le moment fatidique où mon père entrera. Il ne vient pas tout de suite mais je l'entends chipoter dans mes casseroles.

- Sherlock ? tu as cuisiné ? Ou Elizabeth est déjà rentrer ?

Sherlock ne répond pas, moi non plus. Mon père entre enfin et nous regarde.

- Bah alors ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

5, 4, 3, 2,…

- Mais c'est quoi toute cette eau ?!

0.

Nous baissons les yeux, l'air penaud et écoutons sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il dit. Après quelques remontances, je termine dans ma chambre, et Sherlock s'en va.

« Chanceux » je grogne entre mes dents.

Je passe la nuit à échanger des SMS avec Louis.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà...<strong>

**Je voulais un peu plus de relation avec Sherlock.**

**D'ici un ou deux chapitres, je commencerais les enquêtes (je compte commencer avec Irène Adler)..**

**J'espère réellement que mon chapitre vous a plu et que mon Sherlock n'est pas trop OOC :)**

**#221back**


	12. Chapter 11

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 11, l'anniversaire._

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous et à toute !**

**Quel plaisir de voir que 10 pesronnes ont mise ma fic' en favorite et 15 la suive ^^**

**Mais, je vous en prie, postez vos reviews ^^**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

****Réponses aux reviews :****

****Noooo Aime :****

****Contente d'acvoir une fan ! *OUAIS J'AI UNE FAN OUAIS ! DANSONS SUR DU ZUCHERO MES AMIS* ! Voici la suite x))****

****YumeNoGensou :****

****Les trois derniers chapitres et les tout premiers sont extrêment court, je suis d'accord, celui-ci est déjà plus long. Ta reviews m' fait extrêment plaisir ! Vraiment.. Surtout qu'à chaque fois que j'écris je suis en mode "Bon, que dirait Sherlock à ce moment-là ?" x)) ! Encore merci !****

************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.************

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, sans réelle routine, mais un équilibre se forma petit à petit entre mon père, Sherlock, Miss Hudson et moi. Lorsqu'ils sont sur une enquête, je prépare le repas et Miss Hudson fait le ménage. Je ne fais signer que les interrogations réussies à mon père, et les autres à Sherlock. En échange, j'ai récupéré le crâne que mon père avait caché dans sa chambre, et quand elles sont réellement catastrophique – environ une fois sur trois – je me débrouille pour lui trouver des cigarettes. A mon plus grand malheur, je n'ai plus revu le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft. Je le trouvais intéressant. D'un autre côté, c'est quand même le gouvernement. Il aurait été stupide de le juger inutile.<p>

Je pense à ça, dans mon lit, il est environs quatre heures et demi du matin et je sais très bien que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je guette mon téléphone en espérant un message d'anniversaire, mais rien ne vient. Je décide donc de faire ce que je ne faisais habituellement que sur ordre de ma mère. Je fouille dans ma messagerie et trouve le numéro de mes grands parents, calcule le fuseau horaire du Maroc et hésite un peu. Il doit être cinq heures du matin à Casablanca, mais les connaissant ils se sont levé tôt pour aller à la mosquée. J'essaye de me souvenir de quelques mots d'arabe, ça devrait aller. Ils sont au courant pour la mort de maman, mais n'ont pas pu venir à cause de problèmes d'argents. J'espère qu'ils seront heureux de m'entendre. Je compose leur numéro et colle le téléphone à mon oreille.

« …bip…bip…bip… »

Je sens ma gorge se nouer, mais on décroche.

- Salam..., dit la voix rauque de mon grand père.

Je souris comme une idiote et discute longtemps avec eux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais fais. Nous parlons dans un arabe/anglais assez approximatif et quand je raccroche, il est cinq heures. J'essaye de m'auto – persuader que si ils oublient mon anniversaire ce n'est pas grave, mais je sais très bien que si à midi ils ne m'ont rien dit, je m'en vais.

En allant vers la cuisine, j'ai la surprise de voir Sherlock en train de dormir sur le canapé. Il est... magnifique quand il est détendu.

Je prends une photo avec mon téléphone et me promets intérieurement de l'envoyer à un magasine de potins si il m'énerve. Je m'assoie à table et bois du jus d'orange à même la bouteille en guise de petit déjeuner, ils n'auront qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de ma crise d'adolescence. Sherlock bouge. Je ferme la bouteille, la remets rapidement dans le frigo et je vais dans la salle de bain. Le temps que je me lave, j'entends la porte claquer mais quelques minutes plus tard, une sonate pour violon envahi l'appartement. Je me crispe et serre le rideau de douche entre mes doigts, c'est mon père qui est parti. Je me lave et m'habille puis je sors et rejoins Sherlock. Il regarde par la fenêtre en maniant son violon.

- Bonjour, je dis en mettant ma veste.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Aucune idée, je réponds en haussant les épaules

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit plus rien. Je pousse un soupir des plus dramatiques avant de m'en aller. Je décide d'aller au parc à pied, en faisant quelques détours. C'est en passant devant une rue commerçante que j'aperçus, de loin, un parapluie noir. J'entre dans le magasin, qui malgré le jour de congé national n'a pas fermé ses portes, et prends discrètement le parapluie. Je croise les jambes et tente de m'appuyer dessus comme l'avait fait le frère de Sherlock.

SBAAAF.

Je m'étale sur le sol de tout mon long, et mes yeux ont le plaisir de se poser sur une paire de baskets.

Docteur House ?!

N'importe quoi. Je me relève le plus dignement possible et croise le regard d'un garçon de mon âge. Il a les yeux verts et des cheveux bruns clairs. Il me sourit et a dans les yeux une expression amusée qui me dérange.

- Qu'essayais-tu de faire ?

- On se connaît ? je demande froidement en rangeant le parapluie.

- On est dans la même classe...

Je me retourne vers lui, beaucoup moins froide et presque chaleureuse, en lui souriant.

- Ah, excuse-moi, tu es… James, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, bravo pour ce que tu as fais à Dumstas, dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésite un instant puis la lui serre. Il fait, ô miracle, environs ma taille. Il baisse les yeux vers le parapluie puis me regarde.

- Tu essayais de faire quoi ?

- Un... un truc que j'ai vu, dans un film.

Il me regarde, légèrement perplexe mais aucun trait de mon visage ne peut démentir ce que je viens de dire. Je lui souris et lui tourne le dos pour sortir lorsqu'il m'arrête par le poignet. Me crispant imperceptiblement, je me tourne vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

« Mon anniversaire », je pense dans ma tête.

- Rien de particulier, je réponds à la place.

- On se fait un ciné ?

Wow… C'est quoi son trip ? En dégageant mon poignet j'essaye de calculer le nombre de possibilités que mon père m'appelle pour fêter mon anniversaire en urgence.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et le suis, en regardant autour de moi. Et je remarque une berline noire au milieu des voitures de classe moyenne. Je roule les yeux, encore un riche qui veut se faire remarquer. Nous prenons le métro tout les deux en parlant de choses banales, la discussion serait réellement ennuyeuse si son humour n'était pas aussi noir que le mien. Nous arrivons à West End et décidons d'aller voir « 22 Jump Street ».

Lorsque le film se termine, deux heures plus tard, il retourne chez lui, il doit être midi. Je vais dans un café et commande un repas. Je mange seule, lisant les messages que mes amis m'ont enfin envoyé. Je passe la journée dehors mais vers 18 heures, je décide de rentrer. J'arrive dans Baker Street et remarque Louis, attendant devant la porte. Je m'approche de lui et tapote son épaule.

- Louis ?

Il se tourne vers moi, un paquet à la main.

- On s'est cotisé. Il y les collègues de ta mère, Rebecca, une partie de la classe et même Monsieur Kirke. Et ça, ce sont les cartes, dit-il en sortant de sa poche la plus grosse enveloppe que j'ai jamais vue. Joyeux anniversaire !

Il me met le paquet et l'enveloppe dans main avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer et s'en va. Je déglutis, puis entre dans la maison.

Je monte lentement les escaliers, sans croiser Miss Hudson, merci Merlin, et ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Sherlock et mon père relèvent la tête, chacun dans son fauteuil.

- Bon sang Elizabeth, où étais-tu ?!

- … Je me baladais.

- Et c'est quoi ce paquet ?

- Rien du tout, je réponds en posant le paquet et l'enveloppe sur la table.

J'ouvre le frigo en espérant que la discussion soit finie, mais Sherlock se lève, prend l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. Je me tourne vers lui et tente de la récupérer.

- C'est à moi !

- « Chère Elizabeth, nous espérons que tout se passe bien avec ton père…Blabla blabla… Joyeux anniversaire, de la part de Jesse et Sophie ».

- « Joyeux anniversaire » ?! répète mon père en se levant.

- Oui, John. Tu es sourd. C'est son anniversaire.

Sherlock pose la lettre, mets son manteau et son écharpe et puis s'en va. Je regarde mon père qui a l'expression la plus outrée que l'on puisse avoir.

- ….Mmh… Il fait chaud pour la saison, tu ne trouves pas ?

- … Ton anniversaire... Bordel…

Il prend sa veste et s'en va. Je soupire et m'assois. Je lis les lettres en grognant devant tant de sentiments et d'hypocrisie. Je prends aussi le paquet et puis écarquille les yeux.

Un ordinateur.

C'est… une surprise.

Je le regarde sous toutes les coutures durant une dizaine de minute puis je vais le ranger et préparer le repas. C'est quand j'ai servis les assiettes que Sherlock entre suivi de mon père. Sherlock tient son manteau bizarrement et ils n'ont rien dans les mains.

- A table, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dit mon père en s'asseyant et après m'avoir embrassé la joue.

Sherlock s'assoit en posant quelque chose sur mes genoux. Je baisse les yeux et je vois un minuscule chaton, entièrement noir, dormir. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite et touche son poil du bout des doigts. Le même sourire idiot qui était apparu quand mon grand père avait décroché se dessina sur mon visage.

- Merci…

- S'il touche à mon fauteuil ou à mon violon, je l'utilise comme cobaye pour mes expériences.

- Tu vas déjà l'utiliser comme cobaye pour tes expériences, je fais remarquer en observant le chaton.

- Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? demande mon père.

- C'est un mâle ?

- Oui.

Je réfléchis un moment puis relève la tête vers eux.

- Je vais écrire plusieurs noms et ce sera à vous de choisir.

- Non, laissons Sherlock choisir, sourit mon père.

- Bien.

Je me lève, sans avoir mangé, je vais poser le chaton sur le lit et prends une feuille de papier. Je note tout les noms qui me plaisent. Je découpe soigneusement le tout et met chaque nom au fond d'un bonnet, les petits papiers dedans. Je reviens dans la cuisine et tends le bonnet vers Sherlock. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais vu et ne regarde même pas le bonnet.

- C'est stupide. Comme s'appelle le garçon avec qui tu as passé la journée ?

- Sherlock, tu pioches maintenant ou tu vas le regretter.

- Toi aussi.

- Quel garçon ?!

- J'ai une longueur d'avance cette fois.

Il plisse les yeux, pioche dans le bonnet sans quitter mon regard puis me tends le bout de papier.

- Alors ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Idiot.

- Pardon ?

- Le chat s'appellera « idiot ».

Sherlock sourit un court instant, avant de reprendre son repas. Mon père soupire et grogne dans sa barbe quelque chose qui semble être « mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici… ». Je souris et retourne dans ma chambre. Je me mets en sous-vêtements sans quitter le chaton des yeux et enfile mon pyjama.

Oui, je suis devenue une fille à chat.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je vais me transformer en Miss Hudson.

C'est de leur faute.

Je passe ma tête hors de la chambre et crie.

- Il est nul votre cadeau !

Le chat miaula.

- Mais je le garde !

Je referme la porte en me félicitant d'avoir une réserve de nourriture dans ma chambre. Je prends une soucoupe, qui devait accompagner une tasse de thé, et y mets un peu de lait. Je prends un petit bol, qui, il y a longtemps, contenait des céréales. Je mets dans le petit récipient un peu de viande séchée et pose le tout sur mon bureau. Je prends délicatement le chaton et le met sur mon bureau. Il cherche un instant avant de boire le lait. Je regarde le chaton et mes yeux se posent sur la photo de ma mère. Je prends la photo et doucement je passe mes doigts sur sa joue. Nous partions tous les ans durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Cette année on devait aller en Italie...

Je repose la photo et lève les yeux vers la porte qui s'ouvre doucement. Mon père entre et s'assoit près de moi. Je ne sais trop pourquoi mais je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Ce n'est rien.

- C'est quand même ton anniversaire.

-Tu t'es rattrapé.

- On est vraiment obligé de l'appeler « Idiot » ?

- Sinon c'est Haymitch.

- … C'est très bien, idiot.

Je souris et me recule doucement de son étreinte. Il comprend rapidement, je ne sais pas d'où lui est venu cette intuition, que j'ai besoin d'être seule, et s'en va en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je me couche doucement sur mon lit, sur le dos, et pose le chaton sur mon ventre. Il se roule en boule et s'endort, et je fixe le plafond en songeant à l'ironie de la situation. J'ai toujours voulu fêter mon anniversaire avec mon père. Mais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le passer avec ma mère. Et Miss Hudson ose dire que je ne suis pas capricieuse ! Je ne suis jamais contente. Je manque de me mettre sur le côté mais la petite boule de poil noir me ramène à la réalité et je caresse doucement mon chat en réfléchissant. Étonnamment, je ne m'endors que lorsque j'entends mon père entrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai looooooonguement hésité sur le nom du chat, au départ je voulais :<strong>

**- Antioche**

**- Abysse**

**- Azote**

**- Sirius**

**- Moony**

**- Satan**

**Puis j'ai pensé à "Idiot" et je me suis dis que c'était ça qu'il fallait ! x)**

**Pour les nuls de chez nul en arabe ; Salam = Bonjour **

**Review ? **

**Ou sinon je garde la suite :3**

**Sinon, j'ai un blog, je vous invite à y aller : .be/**


	13. Chapter 12

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 12, rencontre approfondie avec le frère._

**HEY !**

**Mais oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre :3**

**Et avec de tout : du Lestrade, du Mycroft, du John, du Sherlock.**

**J'ai bien diversifié x))**

**Merci à ma bêta !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**laptiteanaelle : **

**Merci beaucoup ! Esperons que celui-ci te plaise autant ^^**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Le voilà le nouveau chapitre :), le blog : anissa potter blogspot . be (sans espace :)) ! OUAAAAIS ! UNE FAN UNE FAN ! TU ENTENDS CA MARCEL ? (Marcel est ma plante en pot), c'est justement pour qui l'apprenne plus facilement ! Moi ? Fan d'Harry POtter ? Noooon O:) ! SI très fan d'ailleurs (j'ai écris un cours OS sur HP x))**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Baila la Morena x)) Mais il est là Mickey ! (C'est Mycroft ! -MH) (Retourne dans la cave ! -AP) et Jawn a encore du soucis à se faire x))**

**Pizza World :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Pas d'inquiétude, je continue x))**

**************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**************

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille le lendemain, au environ de 10 heures, je suis absolument seule. Je baille et regarde Idiot sauter de mon lit et gratter à la porte pour sortir. Je me lève, attrape un pull qui traînait sur le bord de mon lit et l'enfile sans aucune délicatesse. Dans le salon je constate que Sherlock n'a même pas fermé son ordinateur en partant. Je roule des yeux, déjeune et remonte m'habiller.<p>

Ensuite, je m'occupe d'Idiot et lui accorde une séance de câlin en murmurant son nom pour qu'il l'apprenne.

Soudainement, je relève la tête. Mon père a été voir une psy après son retour d'Afghanistan. Et il a du lui expliquer qu'il avait une fille. Donc, si elle est au courant pour moi, elle lui a sûrement donné de petits conseils pour « surmonter mon deuil ». Et comme il ne sait pas si je parle oui ou non avec d'autres personnes, il m'a offert Idiot. Et Sherlock est dans le coup.

Je les hais.

Je prends mon manteau et descend voir Miss Hudson. Après quelques échanges des plus ennuyeux, j'ai le droit d'emprunter le vélo qu'elle garde dans sa remise. Je mets mes écouteurs, de la musique à fond et l'enfourche, quelques livres en poche « emprunté »à mon père.

Je me balade dans Londres en réfléchissant.

Il pense donc qu'un chat est plus apte que lui à faire le boulot de confident. Je grogne et repousse une mèche de cheveux qui me gêne la vue. Je vais me confier, qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis. Mais pas à lui. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Je souris en coin. Ce sera ou James, ou Mycroft.

Je termine ma promenade devant le British Museum. J'hésite un court instant avant de cadenasser mon vélo et d'entrer dans le célèbre musée.

Quand je sors, la tête pleine d'informations historiques que Sherlock qualifierait certainement « d'ennuyeuses ». Je remonte sur mon vélo et rentre en sifflotant de vieilles chansons. Quand je pénètre dans l'appartement, je vois une pile de vêtements éparpillée sur le sol, donc ils sont revenus. Mais ils ne sont pas restés. Je soupire et m'assois dans le fauteuil de mon père. J'allume la télé et met Idiot sur mes genoux. Je passe le reste de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée à regarder des épisodes de _Doctor Who_. Miss Hudson m'apporte le repas en fin de soirée, alors je l'invite, n'ayant aucune envie de manger seule. Mais elle refuse et me laisse, entourée par un livre et mon chat.

Argh.

Vielle fille à 14 ans.

Quand je mets une cuillerée de haricot en bouche, mon père et un homme aux cheveux gris entrent dans un fracas, Sherlock endormis entre eux. J'arque un sourcil et repose ma cuillère. Mon père emmène péniblement Sherlock dans sa chambre. Je reste assise et regarde l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il s'approche de moi et me tends la main.

- Bonsoir, je suis l'Inspecteur Lestrade, je travaille avec Sherlock et ton père.

Je lui serre la main et observe ses traits.

- Enchantée Inspecteur, dis-je avec sincérité.

Je le regarde, encore assise et écarquille les yeux.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, ça ira, merci, sourit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Tout à coup, je me rends compte de ma tenue et grimace discrètement. Je pensais que mon père et Sherlock allaient revenir plus tard et j'avias donc mis mon pyjama préféré : un short et un t-shirt. Ce qui me change de mes pulls et jeans habituels. Je regarde autour de moi et attrape le pull que mon père avait posé sur la chaise, je l'enfile et sourit à l'Inspecteur.

Mon père revient et me regarde, un peu interloqué.

- Mais… c'est mon pull.

- Je suis en pyjama je te rappelle, je dis en me frottant les épaules.

Il hoche la tête et met la bouilloire en marche. Je le regarde et dès qu'il me tourne le dos, je sens discrètement l'odeur du pull en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, l'Inspecteur m'observe avec un petit sourire amusé. Je fais comme si je ne le l'avais pas vu et ferme mon livre. Je termine mon repas en écoutant les explications de mon père sur leur journée. Son récit est ponctué de :

_« - Nu ? A Buckingham ?! - Comment allait Mycroft ? - Une dominatrice ? Tu la trouvais belle ? - Elle l'a battu. Sherlock s'est fait battre par une femme. »_

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que j'embrasse la joue de mon père, salue George-Clooney-version-Scotland-Yard, prend Idiot et monte dans ma chambre. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Sherlock qui dort en grommelant dans son sommeil puis pénètre dans mon antre.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et entends un grognement de mécontentement de la part de la boule de poil noire. Je le regarde et me mord la lèvre pour ne pas discuter avec lui. Passer pour « la folle qui parle à son chat », merci mais non.

Je prends un livre et me promet intérieurement d'en acheter des nouveaux. Aux environs de minuit, je ferme les yeux et je m'endors.

Quand je me lève, il est environs sept heures, et je remercie le ciel que ce soit les vacances. Je me traîne hors de mon lit et constate que j'ai encore le pull de mon père. Je nourris Idiot, le caressant en murmurant son nom à voix basse. Je le prends dans mes bras et vais dans le salon, je m'allonge dans le canapé, face au dossier et ferma les yeux.

Après un certain laps de temps, Idiot monte sur ma cuisse et saute du canapé, je grogne et relève la tête. Je croise le regard de Sherlock et de mon père.

Sherlock a la pommette égratignée mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de notable chez lui. Je les salue dans un grognement que je qualifierais de primitif et je me recouche. J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et salue Miss Hudson sans la voir.

- B'jour, je grogne sous le regard de mon père que je devine dépité.

- Bonjour, me répond Miss Hudson.

- Bonjour, dit une voix que je n'ai entendue qu'une fois mais que je connais.

Je relève la tête et tente de remettre mes cheveux correctement avant de croiser le regard de Mycroft. Je retiens un sourire et me contente de m'asseoir correctement. Sherlock me regarde en plissant les yeux et se tourne vers Mycroft.

- Comment va le régime ?

- Bien, dit-il avec un ton exaspéré.

Je les regarde et baisse le regard vers le ventre de Mycroft. Bon, OK, il a un costume trois pièces. Mais pas besoin d'avoir l'intelligence des Holmes pour comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un régime.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'un régime, dis-je soudainement.

Ils se tournent tout trois vers moi et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Chose qui m'arrive assez rarement. Sherlock me fixe, quasiment méchamment. J'inspire une bonne fois et les regarde dans les yeux.

- Mycroft n'a pas besoin d'un régime.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répond froidement Sherlock.

Mycroft me regarde en plissant légèrement les yeux un instant puis reprend sa conversation avec son frère. Je soupire et m'assois près de mon père, je lui pique un toast et n'essaye même pas d'écouter la discussion des deux Holmes.

- MYCROFT !

Je sursaute et ai la surprise de constater que Sherlock, mon père et Miss Hudson fusillent Mycroft du regard. Ce dernier grimace.

- Mes excuses, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Je le regarde et retiens avec beaucoup de peine le fou rire qui menace de sortir de ma gorge. Le fou rire sort tout compte fait de ma gorge lorsque j'entends la nouvelle sonnerie de Sherlock pour ses messages. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mycroft s'en va.

J'hésite quelques instants, croise le regard réprobateur de Sherlock et prend mon manteau, poursuivant Mycroft en courant.

- Attendez ! Mycroft !

Il se tourne vers moi, sortant tout juste de la maison et j'aperçois une berline noire. Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers lui.

- C'était vous, avant-hier, quand j'allais au cinéma.

- Mmh… Pas tout à fait. C'est moi qui ai envoyé la voiture mais je n'étais pas dedans.

- Pourquoi ? je demande en fermant ma veste.

On est en novembre, et je porte un short. J'ai plutôt froid. Il ne me répond pas et attend que je lui dise pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Je plisse les yeux et prends une expression des plus impassibles.

- Si, comme j'ai pu le comprendre, vous comptez me faire suivre en attendant que j'entre dans une de vos berlines, il serait beaucoup plus simple que vous me donniez votre numéro.

Il arqua un sourcil, plutôt étonné.

- Serais-tu en train de me demander mon numéro de téléphone ?

- Vous n'aviez pas compris la première fois ?

- Je doute que cela plaise au docteur Watson ou même à Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?

Il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre et je suis son regard. Là, contre la fenêtre, nous observant, il y a Sherlock et mon père. Sherlock fronce les sourcils en croisant mon regard et s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Je regarde à nouveau Mycroft et lui sourit.

- Vous avez besoin de l'autorisation de mon père ou de Sherlock pour faire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais la dernière des débiles.

- Alors donnez le moi.

Je remonte quelques minutes plus tard, totalement frigorifiée et le numéro du gouvernement britannique en personne dans la poche. Mon père m'attend sur le pas de la porte. Je lui souris.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi aimes-tu autant Mycroft ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que j'apprécie Sherlock.

Ce dernier se tourne alors vers moi, visiblement en colère.

- Je ne suis pas Mycroft !

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

- Tu l'as insinué ! Je ne ressemble à personne !

- Mais je sais, enfin…

- Alors n'insinue pas le contraire ! Va dans ta chambre !

Il n'y pas de mot pour définir mon étonnement à cet instant. Mon père est dans le même état. On fixe Sherlock en espérant qu'il nous sourie et nous dise « Je rigole ! » mais rien ne vient. Je fronce alors les sourcils et m'avance vers lui.

- Sherlock, tu n'es ni mon père ni un tuteur de près ou de loin. Je peux comprendre, ou du moins essayer de comprendre, le fait que tu n'aimes pas être comparé à ton frère mais ce n'est pas un motif pour m'envoyer dans ma chambre, je dis sur un ton glacial.

Il me fixe, tout aussi froid.

Mon père me tire en arrière et m'ordonne d'aller m'habiller.

Je lui obéis, à contrecœur, puis retourne dans le salon. Sherlock me nie totalement et mon père ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Je lui évite trop de réflexions et je m'en vais.

J'envoie un message à James.

_« Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Non, pourquoi ? »_

_« On se retrouve à Hyde Park »_

_« A tout de suite :3 »_

J'y vais à pied, fixant mes pieds en marchant. Quand j'entre dans le parc, il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de voir la touffe brune de James. Je le rejoins et nous passons le reste de la journée à discuter.

Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois comment il me regarde, il est clairement amoureux de moi, et il faut dire que je l'apprécie plutôt bien.

Mais à 14 ans, c'est plutôt idiot de sortir avec quelqu'un. Enfin, peut-être que ça me ferait du bien. Je devrais en parler à Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh eh...<strong>

**J'avais envie de terminer un chapitre autrement que quand elle s'endort.**

**Alors un James/Elizabeth ou pas ?**

**Vous remarquerez mon originalité dans les prénoms..x))**


	14. Chapter 13

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 13, la copine de mon père._

**Bonjour !**

**J'ai le temps d'écrire en ce moment, je me suis cassé le petit orteil, et l'air de rien, ça fait super mal :o**

**C'est pas une blague, les larmes me sont montés aux yeux x)))**

**Sinon, J'AI QUARANTE DEUX REVIEWS ! YEPEEE *danse de la joie sur un pied***

****Réponses aux reviews :****

****Ifasidrel 75 :****

****Au départ, la réaction devait être un peu plus "travaillée" mais je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus vu la relation de John et Elizabeth. Quant au James/Elizabeth, j'y avais pas pensé ! (Surtout qu'El' a un "William" dans ses potes ^^)****

****aliena wyvern :****

****J'imagine ton sourire sadique : "BAH SHERLOCK ET JOHN ILS ONT EN PLEIN LA GUE*LE ! MA VIE EST ACCOMPLIE" x))))****

****Rose Watson :****

****Voici la suite, et sache que ta review a beaucoup plu à ma bêta et moi-même ;), tu auras une chouette surprise d'ici peu (mais pas dans cette fic ^^)****

****Noooo Aime :****

****Alors, oui ! Elle en aura, les conséquences seront que je vais pouvoir travailler la relation Elizabeth/Mycroft un peu mieux. Une phrase pour t'aider : Irène va habiter pendant un certain temps à Baker Street. Alors oui, El va raconter sa vie à Myc' x)****

****laptiteanaelle :****

****Ma bêta m'a dit pareil, donc il va en avoir un mais pas tout de suite, je développe d'abord sa relation avec les personnages de ma série, on n'a encore un pe de temps avant d'en parler de manière "sérieuse" :)****

**Guest :**

**La relation Mycroft/Elizabeth, elle me fait rêver aussi (même si c'est moi qui écrit x)) et j'aime aussi quand elle remballe des gens x))**

****************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************

* * *

><p>Je passe le reste de la matinée avec James. Aux environs de 14 heures, Rose et Louis nous rejoignent. Je rentre seulement vers 18 heures.<p>

Quand j'entre, Sherlock n'est pas là. Il y a juste mon père qui écrit un article sur son blog. Je soupire et me dirige vers ma chambre.

- Attends.

Je me tourne lentement vers mon père, et arque un sourcil.

- Oui ?

- Viens là, dit-il en me désignant le fauteuil de Sherlock.

Je m'assois et il ferme son ordinateur pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es bien avec nous ?

- …Hein ?

Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose de plus pertinent.

- Tu as pris le numéro de Mycroft.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux lui demander d'aller en famille d'accueil ?

…

PARDON ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, je pense que mon cerveau est en train de cour cicuiter

J- e le savais, soupire-t-il. Je vais faire des efforts, Sherlock aussi.

- Mais... Non… Je…

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

Ils sont là.

Les mots.

Juste au bout de mes lèvres.

_Je t'aime._

Je suis bien ici, je lâche en fin de compte.

Je ne suis pas insensible, loin de là. C'est juste que tout ce qui est pleins d'amour et de bons sentiments m'énerve. Il m'arrivait de dire à ma mère combien je l'aimais, encore aujourd'hui je m'en félicite. Je veux dire à mon père que je l'aime depuis que je sais ce qu'est un père. Depuis que je veux faire des choses stupides et guimauves avec lui telle que danser avec lui, jouer au foot. J'aimerais lui dire combien de fois étant petite, je rêvais qu'il vienne me lire une histoire. Combien de fois je me sentais trahie le jour de la fête des pères. Combien de fois le mot « Papa » m'a semblé étranger, comment je me sens mieux à chaque fois que je le dis. J'aimerais lui dire que chaque année, à mon anniversaire, je faisais le vœu de le rencontrer. Que j'adorais entendre ces mots de sa bouche.

_Je t'aime Elizabeth._

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

Je ne peux pas.

Ca fait deux putains de mois où je leur fais croire que je n'ai pas mal quand je passe une journée sans les voir. Deux putains de mois que ma mère me manque. Deux putains de mois que je vis avec mon père. Deux putains de mois que je vis une vie que certaine personne couperait leur bras gauche pour l'avoir.

Non, je ne peux pas.

Mon père me fixe, ne me croyant pas. Ses yeux bleus se plongent dans les miens.

- Vraiment ? Mais le numéro de Mycroft…

Je me crispe.

- C'est pour d'autres raisons, qui ne regardent que moi. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas partir, je suis très bien ici.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je te le promets.

Pour lui prouver mes dires, j'embrasse sa joue en me levant. Il sourit béatement et je vais dans ma chambre en roulant des yeux.

Je m'assois sur le sol, en tailleur et fixe le sol en réfléchissant.

Les miaulements intempestif d'Idiot me ramène à la raison, je le nourris et m'approche de ma bibliothèque, je prends un album photo et me rassois.

Je regarde les photos durant une bonne partie de la soirée, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

A 21 heures, une porte claque, Sherlock est de retour.

Je n'ose pas aller le voir et reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre.

Quand il fait nuit noire, je me glisse dans mon lit, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je fixe le plafond toute la nuit.

Trois visages passent en boucle dans mon cerveau.

Papa.

James.

Mycroft.

Ah, que des hommes.

Autant j'étais en carence d'homme il y un an ou deux, autant maintenant j'ai du devenir une féministe convaincue. Je n'ai pas le choix.

_« - Papa ! On ne t'a jamais appris à baisser cette cuvette ?! – Sherlock, fais la vaisselle ou appelle Miss Hudson ! »_

Je soupire et plaque l'oreiller sur mon visage en grognant.

Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais…

Qu'en débarquant mon père et moi allions devenir proche ? Que la vie serait plus facile ? Que maman serait vivante ?

Maman…

RHAAAA !

Je pense de trop. Il faut que je me calme.

Je ferme les yeux en calmant ma respiration et m'endors difficilement une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Quand je me lève, il est dix heures passés et Sherlock n'est pas là. Je m'assois en face de l'ordinateur de mon père et lit les commentaires de son blog.

_Harry Watson_

Quand mon père sort de la salle de bain, je me tourne vers lui

- Qui est Harry Watson ? Ton frère ? J'ai un oncle qui s'appelle « Harry » ?

Il se crispe et s'approche de moi en fermant son ordinateur.

- Pas exactement…

- … C'est ton père ? Tu as un fils ?

Ma dernière question est, je dois l'avoué, sur un ton légèrement défensif.

- Harry est ma sœur…

- …Harry ?

- Harry est le diminutif d'Harriette.

-…Harriette ?

J'explose de rire, mon père se refrogne un peu mais je suis trop amusée pour le noter. Je me calme et lève les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue ?

- Mmh… Elle et moi ne nous voyons plus trop.

- En faite je suis entouré de gens qui ont de sérieux problèmes avec leur frère ou leur sœur ?

- …

Touché, coulé.

- Tant qu'on y est, je peux avoir un peu d'argent ?

- … Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'acheter des vêtements, sûrement des sous-vêtements et des livres.

Il me fixe et je vois qu'il aimerait me demander quelque chose, je vais lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et lui demander moi-même.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et j'y réponds. Il hoche la tête et va prendre sa veste. Je mets la mienne et l'attends en bas.

- On y va à pied, je dis.

- Et… on va où ?

- Oxford Street.

- Bien, dit-il en me suivant.

Nous descendons vers le centre de la City, et malgré l'absence de conversation, je ne veux pas mettre mes écouteurs. Nous entrons dans la célèbre rue commerçante et je retiens un grognement en voyant tout les touristes. J'entre rapidement dans un magasin, mon père un peu plus loin, prenant le temps de regarder autour de lui. Je regarde un étalage d'un œil distrait, je n'aime pas particulièrement faire du shopping et deux heures me suffisent amplement pour m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin en terme de vêtement.

Les livres c'est une autre histoire.

Et les sous-vêtements.

Je me crispe, j'avais prévu de m'acheter quelques soutient et ce qui les accompagnent. Mais déjà avec ma mère je trouvais ça gênant, mais alors avec mon père.

Je relève la tête en sentant que mon père s'approche.

- Tu vas le prendre ?

Il parle du pantalon en velours brun que je tiens, je baisse les yeux vers celui-ci et réfléchis un centième de seconde.

- … Oui.

- Prends ton temps.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, lui sourit et vais m'acheter quelques autres vêtements. Je reviens vingt minutes plus tard auprès de lui, avec deux tee-shirts, trois pulls, deux pantalons et une paire de chaussure.

Voilà !

Il se tourne vers moi, en train de discuter avec une femme.

- Oh, c'est elle John ?

J'arque un sourcil, pose les vêtements et m'avance vers eux.

La femme a la peau mate, un peu plus que moi et des cheveux brun foncés attaché dans un chignon. Mon père passe un bras autour de mes épaules auquel je me dégage froidement.

- Mmh… Elizabeth, je te présente Jeanette. C'est ma…

- Je suis sa petite amie, me dit-elle en me souriant.

Il me faut pas deux secondes avant qu'un plan machiavélique se forme dans ma tète et que mon visage se décompose sous les yeux horrifiés de mon père et quelques secondes plus tard, je pleure, le visage entre mes mains.

- Mais… Elizabeth… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu… tu… trompes Sherlock…

Je vais devenir comédienne, il n'y a pas d'autre orientation professionnelle possible.

- Je le savais ! Je savais que tu étais en couple avec Sherlock Holmes !

- Mais pas du tout ! Elizabeth, arrête ton cinéma ! Je ne suis pas gay

- Je m'en doutais ! Ne me touche pas !

Elle sortit, après avoir giflé mon père et tentant de garder une certaine dignité. Lorsque je suis sûr qu'elle est loin, j'éclate de rire sous mes larmes.

- Merci, Elizabeth, me dit froidement mon père en sortant.

Je relève la tête, essuye mes fausses larmes et cours à sa suite.

- Papa !

Il ne me répond même pas et continue de marcher sans m'attendre. Je me mets devant lui et il est obligé de s'arrêter.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, dit-il froidement.

- Papa, s'il-te-plaît, je te demande pardon.

Yeux de chiens battus : on.

Air implorant : on.

Il me fixe et grogne en regardant ailleurs.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- … Je…

- Oui… ?

Je vois, il va falloir se confier.

- Parce que ma mère me manque et malgré le fait que je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble, je ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir avec une autre femme, je réponds en fixant le sol.

Il soupire et me prend dans ses bras.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te déshérite.

- J'ai un héritage ? je demande en souriant dans son cou.

- Tais-toi, sourit-il.

Je me recule doucement et il me regarde.

- Bon, on va payer ce que tu voulais acheter ?

Je retiens une danse de la joie _(malfoyenne, hein Bonnie ?) _et le suis. Je retrouve rapidement ce que j'avais prévu d'acheter. Mon père me les paye et nous retournons à Baker Street. On devait aller m'acheter des livres mais il fallait bien qu'il me punisse d'une quelconque manière que se soit. Quand nous entrons, Sherlock est assit et chipote les cordes de son violon. Il lève la tête vers nous et arque un sourcil.

- Tu n'es plus avec l'institutrice ennuyeuse , pourquoi ?

- Mmh… Elizabeth a encore fait des siennes.

Comment ça, « encore » ?!

- Elle ne fait que ça, dit-il froidement en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Sherlock…, le réprimande mon père.

Il ne répond même pas et me nie. Je soupire et retourne dans ma chambre. Je range mes vêtements et m'assois sur mon lit. Je joue avec un bout de ficelle et Idiot.

Deux heures plus tard, on frappe à ma porte et on entre sans attendre de réponse. Je vois la grande silhouette de Sherlock entrée. Il s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau et me regarde.

- John refuse de m'expliquer, qu'est-ce que tu as pour qu'il quitte cette institutrices ennuyeuses ?

- Je lui ai fais croire que mon père et toi étiez ensemble.

- Bien.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prends aussi mal le fait que je m'entende bien avec Mycroft, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas.

Il s'arrête un instant puis sort sans me répondre. Je pousse un grognement de mécontentent qui s'arrête quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

- On mange, me dit mon père.

- Oh… bien.

Je me lève et le suis, je m'assois à table où Sherlock est déjà assis et nous attend visiblement. Je mange en silence, écoutant avec attention les commentaires de Sherlock sur Jeanette et les ex petites amies de mon père.

Tous désobligeant, évidemment.

Je souris en coin, mon père essaye tant bien que mal de se défendre. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, il les appréciait. Il ne les aimait pas.

Je vais me laver, enfile un pyjama et retourne dans le salon. Sherlock regarde un film.

- Mais regardez la doublure de son manteau !

J'arque un sourcil, prends le coussin avec le drapeau de l'Angleterre et m'assois près de lui, sur le coussin à même le sol. Je pose mon épaule droite sur son fauteuil et mets Idiot sur mes genoux. Mon père sourit, en train de faire la vaisselle, et je regarde le film à suspense sous les commentaires de Sherlock et même parfois, ses grognements.

Quand je vais me coucher, Idiot s'est endormis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sherlock et ce dernier le fixe, indéchiffrable.

Je souris doucement et m'allonge dans mon lit. Je me tourne vers la photo de ma mère et m'endors emplie de pensées nostalgiques.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Ca vous a plu ? **

**J'espère que oui ^^**

**Mais une seule manière de me le dire : revieeeeeeeeeew.**


	15. Chapter 14

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 14, les résultats scolaires._

**Hey !**

**Je suis inspirée en ce moment, c'est dingue ! Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 17 ^^**

**Alors, j'ai remarqué qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews par mp (théoriquement, je ne le fais pas de la bonne manière). Si vous avez vraiment une question qui ne peut pas attendre, envoyez moi un message privé ! Il n'y a pas de soucis et je dois avouer que ce serait un réel plaisir :3**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliean wivern :**

**Pauvre Jeanette, pauvre Jeanette, moi je l'aime pas plus que ça x)) Oh wiii Jawn, sois mon amoureux *craquage totale***

**Noooo Aime :**

**Elle est tellement parfaite ma petite Elizabeth :3 ! Et oui, elle leur ressemble beaucoup, d'ailleurs Lestrade le fait remarquer dans le prochain chapitre *SPOIL*Voici la suite :D**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Merci beaucoup ^^ la voilà !**

**Snape02 :**

**Merci beaucoup, et je te remercie parce que c'est franchement galère d'arriver à mettre Sherlock (et même Mycroft) en contact avec une adolescente comme ça ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup, ça toujours agréable de savoir que ce que je fais, plaît !**

**********************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**********************

* * *

><p>Je me lève, la boule au ventre.<p>

Dernier jour d'école juste avant les vacances de Noël. Il va y avoir une veillée ridicule où les parents viennent, ensuite il y a réunion parents/professeurs et on remet les bulletins.

J'ai heureusement intercepté tout les messages invitant mon père à cet événement ridicule auquel je suis sensé interpréter des chants de Noël.

Plutôt mourir sous une invasion de Daleks.

Je vais m'habiller et grogne devant les obligations vestimentaires pour l'occasion : une chemise, un pull de couleur foncée et un pantalon brun. J'enfile le tout et sors de la salle de bain. Sherlock est partit. Mon père est en train de déjeuner, je m'assois en face de lui, pose mon bol de céréales et mon verre de jus d'orange. Nous sommes le 22 décembre et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeaux. Je mange, le nez dans mon petit-déjeuner.

- Vous allez chanter quoi ?

- Des trucs de Noël absolument ridi…

Deux minutes.

Il sait ?!

Je relève la tête et croise le regard amusé de mon père.

Ah mais il s'éclate totalement là.

- Qui te l'a dit ?!

- Il se trouve que ton professeur principal m'a appelé. J'ai réussi à dégager certains rendez vous.

- Sherlock risque de ne pas être d'accord.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

- A la base, je ne comptais même pas te montrer mon bulletin, alors t'inviter à ce truc ridicule qu'ils ont appelé « veillée de Noël »...

- Je viens, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

- Tu n'auras pas de cadeau de Noël alors.

- Je m'en passerais, je veux te voir chanter.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais chanter ? Je vais lancer des morceaux de papier sur les gens du premier rang, je dis en fouillant dans mes céréales à la recherche d'un morceau de chocolat.

- Elizabeth, cesse de jouer la nourriture.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et arque un sourcil sarcastique.

- Tu t'es vite habitué à ton rôle de père.

- Je vis simplement avec Sherlock.

Je hoche la tête, termine mon déjeuner, prends mon sac et file à la station de métro la plus proche. Les parents ne doivent arriver que dans une heure.

Mon père vient.

Argh.

Je vais l'appeler John le reste de ma vie pour le lui faire regretter. J'entre dans le métro et attends sagement Shannon et Rose. Nous discutons vengeance envers le proviseur qui nous fait faire des choses aussi stupide qu'une _chorale._

_Une chorale._

Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ?!

C'est pour répondre aux clichés des écoles anglaises où les élèves sont joyeux style la chorale dans le film _« Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban »_ ? Si c'est le cas, je veux bien chanter, mais j'exige Sirius Black comme parrain.

…

Et Severus Rogue aussi.

Ah, on est arrivé.

- Shannon, lâche-moi ! je dis en voyant la brune me tirer par l'écharpe.

- Tu vas sécher si je ne te retiens pas !

- …

Je grogne devant la pertinence de ses propos et sort du métro en la fusillant du regard. Elle me répond par un sourire taquin et mon grognement s'amplifie. J'entre dans la cours et retire mon élastique.

Mes cheveux feront office de bonnet.

Nous allons dans le gymnase qui, pour l'occasion, a été transformé en salle de spectacle. Il y a des rangés de chaise pour accueillir les classes inférieurs.

Je m'assois entre William et Shannon et repasse dans ma tête tout les cadeaux possibles durant le discours du proviseur.

Pour mon père, un pull.

Pour Miss Hudson, une jolie boite pour ses sachets de thé.

Pour Mycroft, un parapluie. Reste à trouver comment lui envoyer.

Pour Sherlock, aucune idée.

En plus, l'Inspecteur-Qui-A-Des-Cheveux-Gris-Mais-Qui-N'est-Pas-Vieux et Molly Hooper viennent pour Noël.

Le changement, c'est quand on devait acheter un seul cadeau de Noël pendant une dizaine d'années puis qu'on doit en acheter une demie dizaine.

Les gens commencent à se lever et vont se mettre sur la scène installée pour la veillée. Nous avons des places précises, et en raison de ma taille plutôt petite je suis au deuxième rang, entre Louis et James.

Ce dernier ne reste pas encore avec nous, il nous rejoint parfois pendant l'intercours, quelques minutes durant les pauses, mais il ne fait pas encore parti de « notre » groupe.

J'inspire et regarde la salle se remplir peu à peu, il y a des parents hystériques qui font des signes frénétiques à leurs enfants pour vérifier si ils arrivent à reconnaître leur mère.

On ne sait jamais, ils peuvent avoir été remplacés par des extraterrestres qui ont prévu d'envahir la terre.

Il y a aussi des pères macho qui sont venus juste pour faire plaisir à leurs femmes.

Les gens entrent de moins en moins rapidement, théoriquement mon père devrait bientôt arriver. Je quitte la porte des yeux et j'observe le professeur de technologie se battre avec le projecteur.

Louis tire discrètement ma manche et je me tourne vers lui..

- Il est là, murmure-t-il.

- Hein ? je demande un peu à la masse.

- Ton père, dit-il en fixant un point dans le public.

Je suis son regard et voit mon père avec un grand sourire au milieu de tout ces parents. Je pique un fard et regarde ailleurs.

- Génial, t'es vraiment un ami super, Louis, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais te l'entendre dire, sourit-il

- Mrf.

- C'est moi ou te ne lui ressembles pas ?

- Étant donné que je suis une fille et que c'est un homme, effectivement, je ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Oui, je sais, dis-je en un soupire.

Les lèvres de Louis s'étirent en un sourire amusé en voyant mon air dépité et il fait quelque chose que je déteste.

Il m'attrape par le cou, cale ma tête sous son bras et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Lâche-moi ! Ou je te mords ! Et tu sais très bien que j'en serais capable !

- Attends un peu ! dit-il en continuant.

J'ai les yeux virés sur le sol et je vais être incapable de regarder mon père après ça. Il me lâche enfin, je me redresse en inspirant et tente tant bien que mal de remettre mes cheveux. Quand le surveillant lance la musique, je suis en train de faire une tresse. Louis et James bougent simplement leurs bouches, en silence. Je souris, reste immobile, je ne prends même pas la peine de bouger les lèvres et chercher discrètement mon père du regard.

Je le retrouve facilement, il ne sourit plus.

Je croise le regard de Louis, qui a aussi remarqué l'absence de sourire de mon père et je dois le pincer pour ne pas qu'il rigole.

- Sois sérieux et chante, crétin ! je murmure entre mes dents.

- Mais… sa tête…, dit-il en retenant son fou rire.

Je le fixe, le lâche et retiens mon propre fou rire. J'entends quelqu'un qui chante vraiment faux derrière. Le pire, c'est qu'il chante très fort, on voit que c'est son moment de gloire. Il s'est cru dans «_American Idol » ?_

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year !"_

Tellement de ridicule en trois phrases.

Le massacre s'arrête enfin et nous rejoignons nos parents. Ensuite, selon un horaire précis, nous devons aller voir certains professeurs et le professeur principal nous remet le bulletin.

Je dois aller voir :

- Monsieur Kirke, professeur principal et math et science.

- Miss Willow, professeur d'anglais.

- Miss Mills, professeur de gym.

Louis et moi attendons que tout le monde descende avant de les suivre. Je dois avouer que si je devais choisir une seule personne de « notre bande », ce serait Louis. C'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de point commun et je sais qu'il me dira toujours ce qu'il pense de moi.

Ce n'est pas l'ami parfait mais c'est mon meilleur ami.

Voilà que je me transforme en un monstre plein de bons sentiments.

Au-secours.

Je descends de la scène avec Louis et nous nous regardons deux secondes avant de nous sourire et de rejoindre nos pères respectifs.

Mon père se tourne vers moi, ne souriant toujours pas et mon propre sourire s'élargit.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Pardon ?

- Le garçon, qui t'a prit par le cou.

- Un ami, je réponds en souriant.

- Juste un ami ?

Je roule des yeux et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre devant la débilité de la question et regarde autour de moi. Les parents de Shannon ne sont pas là, elle reste avec Rose. Louis discute avec son père, de chose sérieuse vu leurs sourcils froncés. William a sa petite sœur dans les bras et sourit à sa mère. James est avec ses parents, ils ont l'air de se disputer. Je me tourne de nouveau vers mon père et lui sourit.

- On est sensé procéder par ordre alphabétique pour l'ordre des visites, mais Monsieur Kirke en avait marre que ce soit toujours pareils donc on inverse. Ce sont les derniers qui commencent.

- …Donc…. ?

- Donc ma prof de gym nous attend, dis-je en sortant du gymnase.

Il me fixe un instant avant de me suivre. Je marche dans le dédale de couloir et trouve rapidement dans la salle de classe où se trouve ma chère professeure de gym.

Notez le ton sarcastique.

Je frappe et entre sans attendre le « oui » habituel. Déjà que je supporte à peine son cours, je ne vais pas être en plus lui montrer du respect. Mon père doit sûrement me regarder avec effarement devant tant d'impolitesse mais tant pis.

La quinquagénaire aux cheveux noirs, courts, et bouclés se tourne vers nous.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me détestait. Ou qu'elle m'adorait et qu'elle le montrait bizarrement :

_« - Elizabeth, tu fais quelque chose pour tes boutons ? - Alors, cet exercice est compliqué, Elizabeth et Rose, vous n'êtes pas obligées de le faire. »_

Ah, les professeurs.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Nous nous asseyons et je fixe le tableau derrière elle en l'écoutant.

- Votre fille a beaucoup de capacités, Monsieur Watson.

- Merci, dit-il avec une note de fierté.

Attends la suite mon coco, ta fierté va vite être ravalée.

- Mais elle est extrêmement têtue, elle ne fait les exercices que quand ça l'intéresse. De plus, elle oublie ses vêtements de sport une fois par mois. J'en avais parlé à sa mère qui m'avait assurée qu'elle lui adresserait quelques mots à ce propos. Au vu des événements qui ont suivit, je doute que vous en soyez au courant. Donc, soit votre fille fait quelque chose pour trouver une solution avec ses menstruations, soit il lui faudra un certificat médicale.

Je me demande si le suicide est justifié après ce genre d'humiliation.

- Ah… Euh… Bien…, arrive à articuler mon père.

Si on ne parlait pas de mes ovaires, j'en aurais presque rigolé.

- Je pense que c'est tout, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Crève en enfer !

Je cours pratiquement pour sortir de cette classe et évite le regard de mon père.

- Miss Willow, maintenant.

- Bien, dit-il en ne me regardant pas.

Comment réduire trois mois de relations paternels à l'état de néant. Je vais rapidement dans ma classe d'anglais et frappe.

- Oui ? dit la voix grinçante de ma professeure d'anglais.

Mon père entre en premier, je le suis, après quelques formules de politesse inutiles, nous sommes assis face à face.

- Je ne pense pas que votre fille soit stupide.

- Je ne le pense pas non plus.

Nous échangeons un sourire avant de la fixer de nouveau.

- Mais elle est insolente, a un caractère bagarreur, frôle parfois l'impolitesse, a tendance à ne pas prendre de notes et ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Chacun de mes mots dans son carnet de correspondance sont signés sans aucune réponse.

- Mais je n'ai jamais… Sherlock, murmure-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non, rien, autre chose ?

- Mais… Je viens de vous expliquer que votre fille est une pimbêche !

On utilise encore ce mot ?

- Je prendrai les mesures qui s'imposent.

Aïe.

Nous sortons tout les deux et je sens mon père se tendre derrière moi.

Je suis mal barrée.

Maintenant, Monsieur Kirke.

Ça devrait aller mieux.

Je frappe et entre sans attendre de réponse, mon professeur nous sourit et nous présente les chaises en face de lui d'un geste de la main.

Je m'assois près de mon père et regarde mon bulletin que tient Monsieur Kirke.

- Monsieur Watson, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- …revoir ?

- Oh, ton père ne t'a pas dis ? Nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques semaines.

- Non, il ne me l'a pas dit, dis-je en fusillant mon père du regard.

Mon père a un petit sourire vainqueur que je rêverais de lui faire avaler.

- Enfin, parlons du bulletin. Votre fille, comme à son habitude, a eu de bons résultats pour les examens. Après, pour les périodes dites « formative », qui n'influencent pas son passage dans l'année supérieur, elle a des résultats très en dessous de ses capacités. En dehors de ça, c'est une élève pleine de vivacité et de culture générale, bien qu'elle devrait faire attention aux remarques qu'elle a tendance à faire.

- Mmh… C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Monsieur Kirke me tend mon bulletin et je lui arrache pratiquement des mains. Je lis rapidement les résultats et pousse un soupire de soulagement.

J'ai la moyenne partout.

Je tends mon bulletin à mon père et il le lit en fronçant les sourcils. Nous saluons mon professeur puis sortons.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta professeure d'anglais te mettait des mots.

- Et toi que tu étais allé voir Monsieur Kirke. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Mmh… Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Au départ, il voulait me parler du fait que tu te renfermais sur toi-même, puis il m'a parlé de toi.

- … de moi ?

- Oui.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien que tu ne sois pas au courant.

- Sans blague, on parle de moi !

- Il m'a dit des choses que tu ne m'aurais jamais dis.

- … Ouais il a parlé des cours.

- Je ne savais même pas qui étaient tes meilleurs amis !

Je grogne et me dirige vers la station de métro la plus proche, il faut que j'aille chercher mes cadeaux. Il m'arrête et m'oblige à lui faire face.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher les cadeaux de Noël.

- Oh…

Je me dégage et entre dans le métro.

Bon.

Les cadeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, je dois vous avouer que je m'inspire beaucoup de ma propre vie pour écrire celle d'Elizabeth, bien que je modifie beaucoup de chose. Mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! :D<strong>

**Alors, la prof de gym d'Elizabeth, je ne l'ai pas inventée, c'est la mienne ! x))) Les commentaires sont de ma prof aussi sauf qu'ils me sont adressés :**

**"Anissa, tu fais quelque chose pour tes boutons ? Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne sont pas fais pour le sport, Anissa par exemple..."**

**Je vous rassure, j'ai réussi en gym ^^**

**La prof d'anglais, elle, vient de ma prof de math qui m'avait mis une note le 6 septembre parce que j'allais sûrement rater mon année ! x)**

**Monsieur Kirke n'existe pas en tant que tel mais est le mélange de plusieurs de mes profs préférés.**

**Quand au système éducatif anglais, il est simple :**

**Vous entrez en première à vos 6 ans et vous sortez en douzième à vos dix huit ans.**

**Et le passage primaire/collège se passe en sixième année (plus ou moins)**

**Si vous avez des questions - review**

**J'aimerais vous faire remarquer que la seule chose que je peux recevoir de mes écrits se sont des commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas !**


	16. Chapter 15

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 15, Noël avec mon père._

**Me revoilà !**

**Au moment où je vous parle, j'écris le chapitre 20 (qui annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage ^^)**

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre :')**

**Je m'éclate en ce moment !**

**Il fait 3041 mots ce qui est pas mal du tout par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mia Watson :**

**Ca fait longtemps :o**

**Je te rassure, elle a tenté de me motiver avec des arguments spéciaux x)). Sherlock et Elizabeth s'entendent plutôt bien, oui x)_  
><em>**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je n'ai pas de problème de poids (50 kg pour 1m67, c'est correct :) ) c'est dû à mes féquents maux de ventre qui m'empêchent de manger parfois une journée complète, et j'ai tendance à sauter mon petit dèj' :D Voici le chapitre mais elle ne donnera son cadeau que dans deux chapitres, je n'en dis pas plus :D**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Eheh...**

**Je n'ai jamais regardé cette série *honte sur moi* donc non :s**

************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.************************

* * *

><p>- Elizabeth…<p>

- Mgrnnn ?!

Nous sommes le 24 décembre, ce sont les vacances, qu'on espère pas me tirer une phrase sujet-verbe-complément avant midi. Mon père essaye désespérément de me sortir du lit à une heure dite « convenable ».

Qu'il foute ses espérances dans un puits sans fond.

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et je pousse un grognement digne d'un ours en me tournant vers lui. Idiot saute sur moi et frotte sa tête contre ma joue en ronronnant, je souris et ouvre les yeux pour pouvoir le caresser. Mon père me regarde et je me mets sur le dos pour le voir.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures.

- Laisse-moi dormir !

- Non, il va falloir préparer l'appartement pour les invités.

- Mrf. Je vais rester dans ma chambre et faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Ouais !

J'ai réussi à caser une réplique de Harry Potter.

Dans quelques temps, je placerai « vigilance constante ».

J'ai déjà réussi à mettre des citations de Dumbledore durant mes rédactions.

Tiens, mon père continue de me parler.

- … et c'est pour ça que je te demanderai de te comporter de manière plus polie que Sherlock.

- …Oui, Papa.

Il sourit, satisfait, m'embrasse le front puis il sort de ma chambre.

Pourquoi je dois être plus polie que Sherlock ?

… Et s'il me dit ça c'est qu'il trouve que parfois je suis moins polie que lui.

Pour la peine, je vais me rendormir.

Je me tourne et referme les yeux avant de plonger dans un monde presque parfait.

On me frotte l'épaule, brusquement.

- Elizabeth, je pensais que tu allais te lever.

- …L'est quelle heure ?

- Midi.

Je me redresse aussitôt et croise le regard de mon paternel, plutôt fâché.

- Je me suis rendormie ?

- Visiblement.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher mon sourire et je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

- A quelle heure viennent-ils ?

- Vers 18 heures.

- Mmh…

- Tu vas mettre une robe ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- C'est quand même Noël !

- La dernière fois que j'ai mis une robe, je n'en ai pas gardé un excellent souvenir, je lui fais remarquer sur un ton plus ou moins détaché.

Il hoche la tête et se lève.

- Bien, mais fais un effort quand même.

- Mouais.

Il sort de la chambre et j'ouvre mon armoire. Je parcours mes maigres réserves vestimentaires du regard, avant de sortir un simple jeans et une chemise blanche, puis prends mon nœud papillon.

J'entre dans la salle de bain, me lave et m'habille. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés et me maquille comme d'habitude : eye-liner et mascara. Je fourre mon nœud papillon dans ma poche, je le mettrais un peu plus tard. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour emballer mes cadeaux.

Je laisse de côté le parapluie de Mycroft, je le lui donnerai quand on se verra la prochaine fois, j'emballe soigneusement le pull que j'ai pris mon père et glisse dans l'emballage une photo de moi, petite, j'espère que ça lui plaira. Pour Sherlock, j'ai finalement acheté une biographie sur des enfants tueurs. Pour l'Inspecteur Lestrade, un bon _blockbuster _américain avec George Clooney, peut-être qu'il comprendra, peut-être pas. Pour Miss Hudson, un boite avec des thés exotiques, j'espère que ça soignera sa hanche une bonne fois pour toute (même si j'en doute). Pour Molly Hooper, j'ai trouvé un joli foulard pas trop cher dans un magasin, près d'une librairie où j'ai refait mon stock de livres.

J'emballe le tout et retourne dans la cuisine, où je prends de quoi me faire un sandwich que je grignote en lisant mon nouveau bouquin. Sherlock pince les cordes de son violon en fixant les pieds du fauteuil de mon père, produisant des sons peu agréables à l'oreille. Je soupire, termine mon repas et commence à m'impatienter.

Mon père revient, avec un pull très... très… original. Je me redresse et le regarde.

- … C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu m'as demandé de faire des efforts vestimentaires.

- Oui… et ?

- T'as vu ton pull ?!

Il baisse les yeux pour regarder ledit pull.

- … Tu n'aimes pas ?

- …

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et prends Idiot dans mes bras, je m'assois sur le sol pour le caresser. Sherlock baisse les yeux vers moi un court instant avant de reprendre son massacre musicale. Mon père installe les décorations et brusquement m'enfonce un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de le retirer qu'il a déjà pris une photo. Je grogne et lui lance un coussin à la figure avant de reprendre Idiot sur mes genoux.

Je pose ma tête sur le fauteuil de mon père, jouant avec les poils du chat en tentant de calmer mon stress.

C'est idiot de stresser pour un simple Noël.

Vers dix-sept heures, Miss Hudson nous rejoint et aide mon père à peaufiner la décoration ridicule et quasiment kitch de l'appartement, sous les marmonnements de Sherlock. Je retiens mes grognements pour prouver que j'ai un meilleur caractère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappe à la porte et mon père m'envoie ouvrir. Là encore, je retiens mon grognement mais obéis, tant pis pour le nœud papillon. J'ouvre la porte et sourit à l'Inspecteur. Je lui tends la main et il la serre après une courte hésitation.

Il a cru que j'étais une de ces adolescentes surexcitées et que j'allais me jeter à son cou en l'appelant « Tonton » sous prétexte qu'il connaissait mon père ?

Hahaha !

Non.

Je lui souris et monte les escaliers, il reste derrière moi. Je fronce soudainement vers lui et me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Un problème ? me demande-t-il

- Vous avez une alliance, votre femme ne vient pas ? Ou votre mari, j'en sais rien.

Il rougit légèrement et se racle la gorge.

- Elle… elle n'a pas pu venir.

- Oh.

Quand nous arrivons, Miss Hudson est assise dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, Idiot sur les genoux, et un feu est allumé dans la cheminée. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil de mon père et ce dernier vient se poser sur l'accoudoir. L'Inspecteur et lui échangent quelques mots pour se saluer avant que notre George Clooney personnel ne s'appuie contre le mur. Je regarde la neige tomber avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Je tourne la tête vers lui et constate qu'il me fixe comme si il ne m'avait jamais vue, j'arque un sourcil et il me semble revenir sur terre.

Sherlock prend son violon et commence à jouer une cantique de Noël. Je grimace, c'est là-dessus que nous allons devoir chanter. Mon père remarque ma grimace et passe son bras autour de mes épaules en souriant, je me laisse faire. Quand il finit, mon géniteur va lui faire du thé, je tourne la tête et croise le regard noisette de Lestrade qui tient un verre d'alcool pratiquement vide.

Mon père revient, donne une tasse de thé à Sherlock qu'il pose sur la table et propose de quoi grignoter. Je refuse et regarde Miss Hudson râler car elle aurait aimé que Sherlock porte des bois. Je souris en coin et récupère mon chat

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dit une voix de femme qui se rapproche. En bas, il était écrit de monter.

Mon père se tourne vers moi et arque un sourcil.

- Je n'allais pas faire portier tout de même ! C'est Noël pour moi aussi ! dis-je avec une expression offusquée.

Il roule des yeux et Lestrade rajoute son grain de sel.

- C'est ta fille ou celle de Sherlock ?

- Parfois je me pose la question, soupire-t-il.

- Bonsoir Molly, dit Miss Hudson.

- Bonsoir, répond-elle.

- Bonsoir.

Tout le monde se dit bonsoir, c'est merveilleux, c'est Noël.

- Tout le monde se dit bonsoir, c'est merveilleux, dit Sherlock.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser. Mon père prend les sacs de Molly et les pose dans un coin pendant qu'elle retire son manteau. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant mais je doute qu'une femme qui travaille à la morgue se maquille autant. Si oui, pour quoi ? Surtout, pour qui ?

Elle enlève son gilet et des exclamations surgissent des bouches de tout le monde, sauf de Sherlock et moi.

Il est hors de question que je complimente une inconnue.

- John ? dit Sherlock

- Mmh ?

- Le compteur de ton blog indique toujours 1895.

Que j'aime cet homme.

Nous sommes en train de faire une fête familiale où le partage est mis sur un piédestal, nous devons tous nous aimer les uns les autres, et il pense à un compteur de blog.

- Et tu as mis une photo de moi avec ce chapeau !

- Les gens l'aiment bien.

- Non c'est faux, marmonne Sherlock. Quels gens ?

Molly se tourne vers moi.

- C'est donc toi la fille de John ?

Je hoche simplement la tête et retiens le _« Non, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entrée. » _qui me gratte la gorge.

- Et... ça va avec Sherlock ?

- Oh, il n'est pas si pénible que ça, dis-je avec un sourire.

Les regards septiques de Molly et Lestrade valent le poids de ces derniers en chocolat. Elle se tourne finalement vers Miss Hudson.

- Comment va la hanche ?

- Oh, c'est atroce mais merci de demander.

Vous voulez qu'on vous achève tout de suite Miss Hudson ?

Heureusement que je suis là pour rajouter un peu de cynisme dans cette fête trop gentille.

- J'ai vu bien pire, sourit Molly. Mais je fais des autopsies.

Vu le blanc qui suit, j'éclate de rire et mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Elle comprend enfin que sa blague n'est drôle que pour les autres personnes qui travaillent à la morgue.

- Oh, mon Dieu, désolé.

- Ne faites pas de blagues, Molly, dit Sherlock.

Là encore, je dois me pincer la cuisse pour ne pas rire.

- Non, désolé, sourit-elle encore.

Elle sourit tout le temps ?

- Tenez, dit Lestrade en lui tendant un verre de vin.

- Merci. Je ne m'attendrais pas à vous voir.

Traduction : _mais que foutez-vous ici ?_

- Je croyais que vous étiez à Dorset pour Noël, continue-t-elle.

Traduction : _mais pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas ? On n'a pas besoin de vous._

- Demain matin, à la première heure, moi et ma femme sommes de nouveau ensemble, c'est réglé.

Oh, j'ai du manqué de tact tout à l'heure.

Mais on ne me prévient jamais.

- Non, elle couche avec le prof de gym, intervient Sherlock.

Je serre très fort les dents pour ne pas rire mais l'éclair de tristesse qui passe dans les yeux de l'Inspecteur me calme tout de suite.

- Et John, vous allez voir votre sœur ? demande Molly

Mais que quelqu'un l'étouffe !

- Oui, sourit mon père

- Sherlock s'en est d'ailleurs plaint. Enfin, en a parlé, rattrape-t-elle au dernier moment.

- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle est sobre, dit-il en souriant.

Son ton me serre le cœur, il a l'air fier fier. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, mais c'est dire combien Harry doit être accro à l'alcool.

- Non, intervient encore Sherlock.

- La ferme, Sherlock ! grogne-t-il

- Je vois que vous avez un nouveau petit ami, Molly, et c'est du sérieux, continue Sherlock.

- Pardon ?

- Tu le vois ce soir, et tu lui donnes un cadeau.

- Prends un jour de repos, soupire mon père.

- La ferme, prenez un verre, grogne Lestrade en lui apportant un verre qu'il pose devant lui.

- Vous avez sûrement vu le cadeau parfaitement emballer dans son sac.

Ouais, je ne fais que ça, regarder dans les sacs des gens. Compte tenu de mes origines maghrébines, on pourrait hurler à la blague raciste.

- Les autres sont bâclés, continue-t-il de faire remarquer. C'est pour quelqu'un de spécial.

Il se lève et s'approche de Molly.

- La teinte rouge fait écho à son rouge à lèvres, une association inconsciente, ou une qu'elle essaye délibérément d'encourager, dit-il en prenant le cadeau. En tout cas, Miss Hooper a l'amour en tête. D'après le cadeau, ça suggère des espoirs assez anciens. Qu'elle le voit ce soir est évident d'après son maquillage et sa robe. Qui a l'évidence essayent de compenser la taille de sa bouche et de sa poitrine.

Il lit enfin le mot qui accompagne le cadeau, et même moi qui ne connais Molly depuis quelques minutes avais compris pour qui était ce cadeau. Il déglutit et je vois mon père qui ne sait pas encore comment réagir.

- Vous dites toujours des choses horribles, dit-elle. A chaque fois. Toujours.

- ... Je suis désolé.

…

Il s'est excusé.

Wow.

- Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper, dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

Le gémissement d'une femme en plein orgasme résonne dans la pièce.

- Oh… non ! Ce n'est pas moi…, dit Molly.

- Non, c'était moi, soupire Sherlock.

- Mon Dieu, vraiment ? dit Lestrade avec une expression… magique.

Je le regarde et éclate de rire sous le soupire de mon père.

Ce Noël est sublime !

- Mon téléphone, explique Sherlock.

- cinquante-sept, dit mon père.

- Pardon ?

- cinquante-sept SMS, en tout cas j'en ai entendu cinquante-sept.

Ah, mon père compte les SMS que Sherlock reçoit d'une autre femme, mais il n'est pas gay ? Je vais le lui faire remarquer plus tard dans la soirée.

- Palpitant que tu les ais comptés, dit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Sherlock prend un petit paquet rouge qui surgit de nulle part.

Poudlard existe ! Sherlock est un sorcier !

- Excusez-moi, dit Sherlock en allant dans sa chambre.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande mon père

- J'ai dis : excusez moi.

- Est-ce que tu y réponds ? continue-t-il

Mon père suit Sherlock mais revient rapidement, penaud et seul. Nous continuons à discuter, enfin les adultes discutent et j'écoute attentivement dans le but de récolter un maximum d'informations qui pourraient m'être utiles. Tous comptes faits nous échangeons nos cadeaux sans Sherlock, et je reçois un panier pour Idiot de la part de Miss Hudson, un bon d'achat dans une librairie de la part de Molly, et une biographie de Jack l'Éventreur venant de l'inspecteur.

Super, pour Miss Hudson je suis juste la propriétaire d'un chat, pour Molly, un rat de bibliothèque, et pour Lestrade l'héritière de Sherlock.

Je me tourne ensuite vers mon père, venant tout juste de remercier Lestrade et il me tend un petit paquet tandis que je lui tends le sien. Je déchire la papier et arque un sourcil, les clefs d'un cadenas pour vélo. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il sourit à mon regard interrogateur.

- Ton nouveau vélo est en bas, j'avais peur que celui que tu utilisais soit dangereux.

- Dangereux ?

- Il est un peu vieux.

Je souris et embrasse sa joue avant de saluer les invités et de m'enfermer à mon tour dans ma chambre, aucune envie de voir la tête de mon père quand il verra mon cadeau. Je pose le cadeau de Sherlock devant la porte de sa chambre et pénètre dans la mienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends Sherlock partir et je devine qu'il ne reste plus que mon père dans la maison. Je le rejoins, il a ma photo dans la main et est assis dans son fauteuil, dos à moi. J'ai trois ans sur la photo.

Sur la photo, je suis déguisée en Peter Pan, les mains sur les hanches et souriant de toute mes dents, du moins, celle qui n'étaient pas encore tombées.

Je n'aurais pas du lui montrer la photo, c'est extrêmement humiliant.

Je reste derrière lui et m'appuie sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

- Tu étais adorable.

J'arque un sourcil.

- Non, en faite, tu l'es toujours, rectifie-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas adorable, je marmonne.

- Joyeux Noël Elizabeth, murmure-t-il.

- Joyeux Noël Papa, dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

Son téléphone sonne et brise le magnifique moment que nous étions de vivre.

Magnifique ?

Mielleux oui.

Soit bénie la personne qui vient d'appeler mon père et puissent des elfes de maison lui baiser les pieds dans son sommeil.

Il discute un court moment avec l'interlocuteur, avant d'aller chercher Miss Hudson et ils partent fouiller dans l'appartement, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je soupire et me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil de mon paternel.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon père revient et son téléphone sonne de nouveau, s'en suit une discussion à propos de Sherlock avec l'interlocuteur secret. Je retiens une phrase.

- … il est clean.

Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête.

- Comment ça « clean » ?

Il me regarde et soupire.

Il me soupire dessus.

Et c'est moi l'adolescente.

- Sherlock est un ex-junkie.

- … Oh.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre ?

Je me lève et observe la neige tomber.

Si j'étais plus jeune, j'irais faire des batailles de boule de neige avec mon père.

Si j'étais plus vieille, j'irais me balader avec lui en parlant du bon vieux temps.

Je ne ferai ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Sherlock entre, je me tourne vers lui, et mon père le regarde.

- Ça va ?

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas mis le bazar dans mes chaussettes cette fois, dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Mon père soupire, passe sa main sur son visage et regarde le sol. J'embrasse sa joue, pars avant qu'il réalise ce que je viens de faire et vais me coucher.

Je ne suis pas stupide, Mycroft parle un peu trop fort pour quelqu'un qui travaille au service secret.

Irène Adler est morte.

Joyeux Noël, Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Je dois avouer que je pense qu'à une chose : ma cinquantième review *,*<strong>

**Alors je fais un jeu, la personne qui postera la cinquantième review aura droit à "poser" trois questions à Elizabeth et elle y répondra (comment ça c'est pas vraiment elle ?!)**

**Je ne garantis pas qu'elle y répondra réellement ^^, il faut garder un peu de suspense.**

**Je ferais sûrement ce genre de chose à chaque dizaine (soixantième,...)**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 16, la résurrection d'Adler._

**Hey !**

**Vos reviews m'ont fais super plaisir, je suis vraiment flattée et fière que ma fiction puissent vous plaire autant !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Haha, merci, les réponses aux questions sont en fin de chapitre ;)**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je suis une grande fan à Harry Potter et c'est toujours bien drôle de trouver des références partout x) Irène va faire une courte apparition (après encore une minuscule et c'est tout !)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Moi j'ai ris en l'écrivant XD J'peux t'dire que ma mère qui doutait déjà de ma santée mentale a failli me couper l'ordis x) Mycroft recevra son cadeau dans le suivant ;)**

**microsophie :**

**Je compte sur toi pour la soixantième ;)**

**Snape02 :**

**Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant, c'est déjà un plaisir de l'écrire mais c'est un vrai bonheur de le faire quand on sait qu'elle plaît!**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :  
><strong>

**Celui-ci est plus court, désolé :/L'endroit où je trouve mes idées est classé top secret par les plus grands services secrets du monde occidental car son contenu peut choquer. Tu déchires aussi :D**

**************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**************************

* * *

><p>Sherlock se comporte comme une adolescente en plein chagrin d'amour. Il ne parle plus et compose des trucs déprimants avant de les jouer en boucle. Une adolescente en plein chagrin d'amour mais un génie quand même.<p>

Nous sommes le 31 décembre et nos plans pour le nouvel an sont aussi palpitants qu'un cours d'histoire sur l'époque victorienne.

Très, très ennuyeux.

Mon père descend faire des courses et Sherlock le suit.

Je soupire et quand Miss Hudson monte me proposer de faire une séance de pâtisserie avec elle, je lui fais remarquer que nous n'avons plus de papier toilette.

Elle en fait toute une histoire et s'empresse d'aller en acheter.

Je vais enfermer Idiot dans ma chambre pour ne pas qu'il mette le désordre dans l'appartement, Sherlock l'a déjà drogué quatre fois, il est hors de question de lui donner un prétexte pour le faire une cinquième fois.

On frappe à la porte, je grogne et vais ouvrir.

Trois hommes, les plus baraqués que j'ai jamais vu, me font face, en costume noire.

- …Vous êtes les Men In Black ?

- Elizabeth Emma Watson ? demande l'homme avec un énorme accent américain

- …Ouais, j'ai gagné au Loto ?

Il ne me répond pas et entre dans la maison suivit des deux autres en me tirant par le col, je tombe sur le sol et me débat dans tout les sens, m'agrippant aux marches, au mur. Il continue de me tirer dans les escaliers, mon dos se cognant à chaque marche qu'il franchi.

- Lâchez- moi ! je hurle en me débattant.

Ils entrent dans l'appartement, l'un des hommes tire une chaise et un autre me pousse dedans. Je les regarde à travers les cheveux qui me tombent devant les yeux. Celui qui semble être le chef me gifle de toutes ses forces et je manque de tomber de la chaise.

- Où est-il ?

Je relève la tête, retenant mes larmes et le fixe.

- Quoi ?

- Le téléphone d'Irène Adler !

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

Il m'attrape les cheveux et les tire en arrière pour me forcer à relever la tête.

- Ne me mens pas, jeune fille, où Sherlock Holmes a-t-il mis le téléphone d'Irène Adler ?

Je meurs de peur, je respire la peur, mon rythme cardiaque est rapide, plus que rapide et je dois me forcer à parler le plus calmement possible.

- … Je n'en sais rien… Je vous le jure !

Il me gifle une nouvelle fois et les larmes me montent, je suis ridicule mais je suis plus que terrorisée. Le leader sort une arme, se met derrière moi et la place sur ma tête. Je sens que je tremble et je suis incapable de me calmer.

- Je ne sais pas où est ce foutu téléphone… Je ne sais pas… Je vous le jure…

- Tais-toi.

J'obéis et me sens tellement faible et misérable. Quelqu'un entre, je relève la tête et croise les yeux bleus de Sherlock.

- Sherlock…, je murmure entre mes larmes, ayant abandonné toute fierté et amour propre.

- Ne pleure pas, Elizabeth, dit-il froidement. Ça ne changera pas la trajectoire d'une balle.

- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose que nous voulons Monsieur Holmes, dit l'américain.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me le demander ? demande-t-il en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Il effleure ma joue et ça me picote légèrement, quand il retire ses doigts je remarque un peu de sang.

- J'ai demandé à la gamine, elle ne sait rien. Mais vous, vous savez ce que je veux, Monsieur Holmes.

Le regarde de Sherlock se pose sur le bas de mon pull que j'ai déchiré en me débattant.

- Je crois le savoir, réplique-t-il.

Je fixe Sherlock, qui ne me regarde même plus.

- D'abord débarrassez-vous de ces hommes, dit-il en se redressant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas être en sous-nombre, le niveau de stupidité de la pièce est trop élevé.

- Allez à la voiture, dit le leader.

- Ensuite montez dedans et partez, ordonne Sherlock. N'essayez pas de me piéger, vous savez qui je suis, ça ne marchera pas.

Les deux hommes partent, mais l'arme du leader est toujours derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas armé ? demande le chef.

- Venez vérifier.

Quand il regarde dans son dos, Sherlock attrape un insecticide et lui met dans les yeux, puis il lui fout un coup de boule. L'homme tombe, assommé sur la table.

Sherlock s'approche de moi et je fais quelque chose que je sais que je vais regretter mais que je ne peux retenir.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me blottit contre lui. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite et tapote mon dos avec une certaine hésitation et beaucoup de maladresse.

- C'est bon… John va arriver…

Je me recule en hochant la tête et en essuyant mes larmes sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer. Je me lève en tremblant et je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé, le visage dans les mains.

Sherlock va chercher du scotch, installe l'homme sur la chaise et l'attache avant de le bâillonner et de lui donner un coup de poing. Je me lève, malgré mes larmes et je m'approche.

- Va te rasseoir, m'ordonne-t-il sur un ton doux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je ne le regarde pas, me sentant toujours aussi faible et ridicule et fixe l'homme avec une haine toute nouvelle.

Je le gifle, une vraie gifle.

Celle qui fait mal à la main.

Je regarde l'américain me fixer, hagard avant de retourner sur le sofa et d'essayer de me calmer. Sherlock s'assoit et pointe l'arme sur l'américain. Je me remets à pleurer, silencieusement.

Quelqu'un entre, je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder qui c'est.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit la voix de mon père.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi sa voix me met dans cet état mais mes pleurs redoublent.

Pitoyable.

- Elizabeth s'est fait attaquer par un américain, répond simplement Sherlock.

Je ris amèrement sous mes larmes.

- ..Oh… Mon Dieu, Elizabeth, murmure mon père en s'asseyant près de moi.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je me blottis, le visage toujours caché dans les mains.

- Je suis désolée Papa… J'aurais du me défendre… Je te demande pardon…

- Chut, je suis là, murmure-t-il en frottant doucement mon dos et en caressant mes cheveux.

- Emmène-la en bas et occupe-toi d'elle, dit Sherlock en se levant.

Il se lève, me forçant à me lever aussi et je me dégage de ses bras. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir.

Je descends, mes jambes ne m'obéissent presque plus, elles agissent en mode automatique. Miss Hudson n'est pas encore revenue mais je m'en fiche. Mon père entre dans les appartements de notre logeuse et me force à m'asseoir. J'obéis, regardant un point fixe qui n'existe que dans ma tête. Il soigne ma joue égratignée et je ne cille même pas quand il la désinfecte.

Soudain, un bruit nous fait sursauter tout les deux et un corps atterrit dans les poubelles. Je me lève pour apercevoir le corps et il me tire en arrière, il m'oblige à lui faire face.

- Elizabeth, tu n'y es pour rien, tu as fais ce que tu pouvais et c'était tout ce que tu avais à faire. Je suis fier de toi.

Je regarde ailleurs, et ne réponds pas.

Il soupire et me serre dans ses bras, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et ferme les yeux, passant mes bras autour de lui

- Je suis désole de ne pas avoir été là, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je recule et remonte dans ma chambre, je croise Sherlock dans les escaliers mais il ne me dit rien. Je me laisse tomber dans le lit, sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller. J'entends que mon père me suit et il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il me frotte le dos en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Je devrais peut-être te payer un aller pour le Maroc, tu serais mieux là-bas.

Je relève soudainement la tête et me redresse pour me placer près de lui.

- Je veux être avec toi.

Après tout, j'ai perdu la plus grande partie de ma fierté, autant continuer.

- Je suis bien avec toi, avec toi et Sherlock. Tu es la seule personne qui me reste, Papa, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.

- Je…

Il me regarde et me serre dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, murmure-t-il.

Je me laisse faire, fixant le sol sans un mot.

Il me frotte le dos et quand des sirènes retentissent, il s'en va.

Je me mets en pyjama, sans penser à rien d'autre, et je me glisse sous la couette.

J'entends le bruit des feux d'artifices et lit un message que l'on m'envoie,. James.

_« Bonne année ! :D »_

_« Bonne année. »_ je réponds en retour.

Je ne dors pas de la nuit mais garde mes écouteurs, la musique au maximum.

Quand je sors enfin de ma chambre, dans un état que je devine déplorable, je vais dans la salle de bain, toujours avec mes écouteurs. Je m'habille et tente de camoufler mes yeux rouges dans un maquillage de fortune. Je sors enfin et vois Sherlock et une femme en train de discuter sous les yeux ébahis de mon père.

J'entre, silencieusement, j'ouvre le frigo et prends un yaourt. Il me remarque enfin et se tournent tout les trois vers moi. La femme se redresse pour mieux m'observer.

- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, et enroule simplement mes écouteurs que je pose près de moi.

- C'est… Mmh… Ma fille, dit mon père avec une certaine gêne.

Je vois que je dérange.

La dégustation de mon yaourt me permet de comprendre que je ne pourrais pas supporter le flirt d'Irène Adler et Sherlock bien longtemps. Je remonte dans ma chambre, hésite un peu puis prends mon sac de cours – l'école recommence dans trois jours – , un sac de sport où je fourre ma trousse, des vêtements et un livre, et prends le parapluie que j'avais prévu d'offrir à Mycroft.

Je sors et prétexte une visite chez Rebecca.

Ils ne me regardent même pas, mais Irène Adler me remarque. Elle me regarde passer et hoche lentement la tête, comme pour approuver mon choix.

C'est certainement de la jalousie, mais je suis l'une des seules personnes de sexe féminin que Sherlock supporte, et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Mon père n'osera rien dire, je le sais.

Je sors, déambule sans but à travers quelques rues, puis utilise pour la première fois un numéro enfoui dans mon répertoire.

J'attends une courte seconde avant que…

- Tiens, la fille du docteur Watson.

- J'ai un prénom, vous savez.

- Je sais, Elizabeth, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Pouvez-vous m'envoyer une voiture ?

- **Pourquoi** ?

- M'emmener chez vous.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demande mon interlocuteur après une légère pause.

- Vu votre position et ma proximité avec Sherlock Holmes, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler au par téléphone.

- La voiture arrive.

- Merci, Mycroft.

Il raccroche et je prends une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la berline qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire, mais j'espère ne pas le regretter.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux questions :<strong>

_**As-tu vraiment l'intention de t'allier à sherlock pour pourrir les relations amoureuses de ton père ?**_

**EW : Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de Sherlock alors que mes talents de comédiennes me permettent de le faire seule ?**

_**Shippes tu le Sherlolly ou le Johnlock ?**_

**EW : D'une certaine manière, mon père et Sherlock forment déjà un couple, les contacts en moins (bon sang, mon père me tuerait si il lisait ça). Et même si j'adorais voir Sherlock en couple avec une femme que je peux supporter, ça me semble peu probable. Pour répondre à ta question de manière claire : oui.**

**AP : Oui ! Surtout le Sherlolly *,***

_**Comment réagit Sherlock si on lui fait regarder un épisode de "Game of thrones" ? **_

**EW ; comme ceci :**

**J'entre dans le salon et me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, j'attire Idiot sur mes genoux et allume la télé. Sherlock entre et regarde le programme d'un oeil critique.**

**- Que vas-tu mettre ? **

**- Une série que m'a recommandé un ami.**

**Will en l'occurrence.**

**- Ennuyeux, marmonne-t-il.**

**Je lance la série et il grogne dans son coin.**

**Je caresse mon chat et regarde l'épisode avec intérêt.**

**- Mais c'est stupide ! Au moins Hemry Patter c'était en Angleterre, le lieu géographique existait !**

**- C'est "Harry Potter" et tu n'as qu'à imaginer que le lieu existe.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas le cas !**

**- Tu n'as pas une enquête ?**

**- Je l'ai résolue ce matin.**

**- Fais comme si tu en avais une autre et laisse moi tranquille.**

**il grogne et j'augmente le son au maximum.**

**Je regarderai les prochains épisodes sur mon ordinateur.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Et les réponses aux questions ?**

**Vous n'avez qu'à laisser une review (la soixantième a le droit de poser trois questions ^^)**

**A vos claviers !**


	18. Chapter 17

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 17, séjour chez le frère._

**Bonjour :)**

**Ma bêta n'a pas encore corrigé le chapitre donc je m'excuse pour les fautes ^^ Je pense et j'en suis plus que désolé que le chapitre va vous décevoir, on ne voit pas beaucoup Mycroft ect... Mais je me rattrape dans le chapitre 22 (ou 23, j'ai déjà oublié x)).**

**Donc, je vous invite à exprimé votre mécontentement dans les reviews ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**A partir du moment où l'on supporte Sherlock, on a du mérite XD !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**J'aime bien le fait que tu aies apprécier que mon OC se fasse torturer x'''), oui je pensais l'intégrer et même écrire la vie d'Elizabetg ensuite et la saison 3 (et pourquoi pas la saison 4 ?)**

**Ilfsidrel****57**** :**

**Moi j'ai juste regardé un épisode (faudrait que je m'y mette ! x)). Mais plus sérieusement, je m'inspire de livre, de fiction et de ma vie (surtout de ma vie) et des commentaires que je fais tout le temps (sauf que moi, je les fais à voix haute x))**

**Bonnie Danl'Ciel :**

**Je te remercierais quand j'aurais mon chapitre :3**

**Pizza World :**

**Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite et la réponse est plus bas ;)**

**bc130woody :**

**Tu aimes Elizabeth ?! Moi aussi ! On a un point commun XD ! Non, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise et je suis obligé de faire des clins d'oeil à Harry Potter (#potterhead) en plus, je pense qu'au Royaume-Unis, c'est une obligation de connaître Harry Potter x)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Le voilà ! :D**

**MMWH :**

**Merci beaucoup ! La voici !**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

><p>J'arrive devant une maison gigantesque. Le chauffeur m'ouvre la portière, et je marche dans l'allée jusqu'à frapper à la porte d'entrée.<p>

C'est un domestique qui m'ouvre.

_Un domestique._

Frimeur.

- Monsieur Holmes m'a demandé de vous accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Bien, dis-je en le suivant.

Il y a des armures dans les couloirs.

Des putains d'armure !

- Dieu, je suis à Poudlard, je murmure en regardant autour de moi.

J'arrive à voir le sourire amusé du vieil homme et je m'approche de lui.

- Je suis Elizabeth Watson.

- Je suis Oliver.

J'adore déjà cette baraque.

Nous entrons dans un salon sublime qui me persuade de plus en plus que Poudlard existe et que Mycroft est le ministre de la magie. Je m'assois sur le canapé, le dos droit, et regarde sagement par la fenêtre en attendant que mon hôte arrive.

Je suis de nature impatiente mais j'arrive à mordre sur ma chique.

Deux heures plus tard, Mycroft entre dans le salon.

Je ne suis pas totalement mal élevée et je me lève pour lui serrer la main. Je me rassois et il vient se mettre en face de moi.

- Alors ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez me loger durant une semaine, peut-être deux.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que sinon je me retrouve à la rue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire ?

- Tout autant que si je vis avec vous, vous avez une maison immense et des domestiques, que je sois là ou pas ne changera pas grand-chose.

- … Bien, je ferais en sorte que ta chambre soit prête.

Il se lève, pour repartir.

- Mycroft, attendez.

Je prends mon parapluie et le lui tends.

- Joyeux Noël.

Il le prend en arquant un sourcil, baisse les yeux vers moi et…

Il rougit.

Je souris et le regarde.

- C'est… inattendu, merci, dit-il après un temps.

- C'est avec plaisir, dis-je en souriant.

Il s'en va et je prends mon téléphone et envois un message à mon père.

« Je suis chez Mycroft pour quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très bien avec vous. Occupe- toi d'Idiot, merci. Pense à sa litière. »

Il m'appelle quelques minutes plus tard mais je ne décroche pas, il m'envoi pleins de messages mais je ne les lis pas. J'éteins simplement mon téléphone et suit Oliver.

J'entre dans une chambre magnifique, comme dans les films.

Il y a un lit double à baldaquin, une petite cheminée et même un balcon. Je me tourne vers Oliver.

- Pourquoi Mycroft a toute ces chambres ?

- Je me pose aussi la question, Miss.

Il me laisse m'installer, ce que je fais avec grand plaisir avant de me montrer ma salle de bain personnelle, la bibliothèque, le salon et la salle à manger. Il me laisse seul dans ma chambre et je me laisse tomber dans le lit avant de sortir mon ordinateur et de faire un tour sur Facebook. Je le pose un peu plus loin et lis les messages de mon père, la boule au ventre.

« Pardon ? »

« Elizabeth ! Décroche ! »

« Tu vas voir quand tu vas rentrer ! »

« Rentre immédiatement ! »

« Elizabeth, s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

« Tu vas avoir un de ces punitions ! »

« S'il-te-plaît… »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lire les autres, je vais dans l'immense bibliothèque de Mycroft et inspecte ses livres. Il n'a pratiquement que des livres sur les relations entre les pays. Je soupire et parcours encore les titres, je prends un bouquin presque aussi grand que la bible et lit le titre.

_« La divine comédie »_

Je le prends et vais le commencer dans ma chambre.

Vers 20 heures, je vais manger sur la demande d'Oliver, j'ai la surprise de voir que Mycroft est là mais je ne dis rien. Il est assis en bout de table et je m'assois à sa droite.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu es partie, fait-il remarquer pendant qu'un domestique nous serre de l'eau.

- Les américains sont venus à Baker Street hier.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu es là.

- Irène Adler drague Sherlock en permanence, c'est pénible, dis-je en observant la quantité astronomique de fourchette juste pour moi.

Quatre fourchettes, c'est quoi le but ? Au-cas-où on perd les trois autres ?

- Jalouse ? demande-t-il avec…

De l'amusement ?!

Je lève les yeux vers lui et pousse un soupir que j'espère dédaigneux.

- Pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des adolescentes de mon âge auraient trouvée ce qu'il se passe entre Sherlock et Irène de « Trop romantique, ce sont les amants maudis du 21ème siècle » que c'est aussi mon cas. Je trouve ridicule et même stupide.

On nous sert le repas et il me regarde enfin, arquant un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, je confirme en entamant mon repas.

Nous mangeons tour les deux en silence, je lui souhaite ensuite bonne nuit et je vais me laver. D'habitude, je n'aime pas plus que ça prendre soin de moi, mais dans cette salle de bain c'est un vrai plaisir. La baignoire fait la taille d'un jacuzzi, les essuies sentent super bon.

Merlin que j'aime cette maison.

Je sors, en pyjama, et vais dans ma chambre.

J'entends Mycroft au téléphone.

Je me glisse sous les draps et regarde la fenêtre en attendant que le sommeil vienne.

Je ne dois pas attendre bien longtemps.

Quand je me lève, il est dix heures.

Je vais aussitôt m'habiller et descends dans la salle à manger où mon déjeuner est déjà servit.

Le dernier jour avant que les vacances reprennent, je m'inquiète, dois-je rester ?

Je n'ai plus revu Mycroft depuis le repas que nous avons partagé et je sais qu'il rentre tard.

Je vais dans le salon et décide de lire là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Vers minuit, la porte s'ouvre et je me redresse en tanguant légèrement. Il entre dans le salon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis me voit.

- Elizabeth, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

- Bonsoir Mycroft, je… demain je reprends l'école.

- Oh, je vois, une voiture t'attendra pour te reprendre et pour t'y amener le matin.

- Donc… ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste ?

- Comme tu l'as si pertinemment fait remarquer, que tu sois là ou pas ne change pas grand-chose.

Je m'approche de lui et embrasse sa joue, devant me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il rougit. Je souris.

- Merci, Mycroft.

Il ne me répond pas et je vais me coucher.

Je me glisse dans mon lit et m'endors.

Maman me manque, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Mais mon père commence à me manquer.

Oliver me réveille vers 7 heures et demie et je vais me préparer. Le chauffeur me salue quand j'entre dans la berline et j'ai l'impression d'être la fille d'une famille richissime. Et c'est plutôt cool.

Je sors de la voiture et croise le regard interrogateur de Louis et Rose. Je leur souris et les rejoint. Je leur expliquer une partie puis nous allons en cours.

Les jours passent, et si mon père ne me manquait pas, je demanderai à Mycroft pour m'adopter. Je ne le vois jamais, mais quand il passe en coup de vent à la maison, je fais des choses avec. Il m'a appris à jouer au échec, où je me suis révélée être absolument nulle. J'ai tenté de refaire sa culture générale à peine plus développée que celle de Sherlock, en vain. Je m'entends aussi très bien avec Oliver, il m'aide dans mes devoirs.

C'est la première fois qu'on m'aide dans mes devoirs depuis que j'ai quitté les primaires.

Un jour, je passe devant la salle à manger en chantonnant une musique Disney ridicule quand je vois que Mycroft y est.

Argh.

Le gouvernement britannique m'a entendu chanter « L'histoire de la vie ».

Il n'a pas réagi, je fronce les sourcils et m'approche. Il se massa les tempes, un verre devant lui qui doit être de l'alcool fort et son téléphone près de lui.

- Mycroft ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi et il semble… perdu.

- Elizabeth, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre ?... s'il-te-plaît.

J'hésite un instant mais obéis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte claquée.

Il est partit.

Je soupire.

Une heure plus tard, il entre de nouveau.

Je vais le voir mais à peine ai-je descendue une marche que je vois que Sherlock et Irène qui le suivent. Je remonte aussitôt et me glisse dans mon lit. Je passe la nuit à échanger des messages avec William et Shannon.

Je veux rentrer, ils commencent à sérieusement me manquer mais je redoute leurs réactions.

Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ?

Rah.

Environs une semaine après l'incident, je vis encore chez Mycroft. Quand je me lève le matin et descend déjeuner j'ai la surprise de le voir à table. Je m'assois et le regarde.

- Bonjour Mycroft.

- Irène Adler est morte.

- Oui, merci, j'ai très bien dormis.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi.

- … Je pense aussi, dis-je en soupirant.

- Tu es facile à supporter, malgré ta tendance à la stupidité.

- Vous n'êtes pas si ennuyeux que ça, dis-je en souriant.

Il m'adresse un léger sourire et je comprends que notre échange est terminé. Je salue et pars à l'école après avoir manger. Quand la berline arrive, je vois que mes sacs y sont mais également un paquet. Je l'ouvre et vois un jeu d'échec.

Je souris doucement et le remet dans mon sac.

Je vais revoir mon père.

Après deux longues semaines.

15 jours.

Il va me tuer.

Sherlock va récupérer mon cerveau.

Je m'appuie sur les sièges avant et regarde le chauffeur.

- Vous ne viendrez plus me chercher ?

- Non, désolé.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- J'ai un fils de 16 ans.

- Et si il était partit pendant deux semaines chez votre beau-frère que vous détestez sans explications, vous lui auriez fais quoi ?

- Je le tue de mes propres mains.

- Vous savez réconforter les gens, dis-je en grommelant.

- Je sais, s'amuse-t-il en entrant dans Baker Street.

Je regarde la maison et sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement.

Je sors la clef de ma poche, prends mes sacs et sors de la voiture. Je pénètre dans l'appartement et constate qu'il est vide.

Je vais vite ranger mes affaires et m'occuper d'Idiot qui n'arrête par de ronronner de plaisir sous mes caresses. Je me redresse ensuite et regarde autour de moi.

J'ai l'appartement pour moi seule durant une durée indéterminée.

Je dois aussi me faire pardonner.

Je prends le balai et un chiffon et je fais le ménage.

Après une heure, la cuisine est impeccable.

J'ai nettoyé les tâches que Sherlock a fait avec ses expériences, les taches de graisses sur le plan de travail, j'ai rangé les placards, et même mit un peu d'ordre dans le frigo.

Je vais ranger le salon, mettant les livres droits, redressant les coussins.

Je n'ai jamais fais le ménage aussi bien de ma vie.

La porte s'ouvre et je me tourne vers mon père et Sherlock qui s'arrêtent net dans leur rire.

- Hey…, dis-je en souriant timidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Question (une) :<strong>

_**Vas-tu mettre en place un rapprochement entre ton père et John ?**_

**EW : Merlin, non, les voir se peloter dans le canapé, se susurrer des mots doux..**

**AH MAIS QUELLE HORREUR !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bref, je vous invite à exprimer votre déception à coup de review !<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**La fil****l****e du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 18, la colère de mon père._

**Je poste déjà le chapitre suivant (pas corriger non plus, désolé, l'ordinateur de ma bêta est en plantage total) et j'aimerais vous dire pas mal de chose :**

**1. Je poste déjà ce chapitre car à partir demain je vais avoir une semaine chargée (voir point 2)**

**2. Je pars en vacance, dimanche prochain (en Italie, pendant trois semaines) théoriquement il y aura le wifi là où on va mais après si mon ordis ne se connecte pas ou pire, si il n'y a pas, vous risquerez d'avoir deux autres chapitres (maximum) puis plus rien pendant trois semaines (et un peu plus parce qu'après je vais à un festival) ^^**

**3. Il n'y aura pas de Johnlock dans cette fic, rien, nada ^^ désolé, je sais que ça fera des déçus mais j'ai pleins d'idées pour la relation Mary/Elizabeth (oui, John sortira avec Mary), je préférais mettre les choses au clair ^^**

**Bien, je voulais aussi vous dire que quant à l'avenir amoureux d'Elizabeth (bien qu'il y aura une nette avancée dans le prochain chapitre), je ne sais pas avec qui la mettre quand elle sera plus grande. PPour l'instant le candidat le plus envisageable est une plante verte (pour vous exprimer à quel point je suis largué) x))**

**De manière plus personnelle, ce chapitre fût compliqué à écrire parce que je ne me confie jamais et que je ne comprend pas "comment on fait" (ne riez pas, c'est vrai) et donc, même si Elizabeth n'est qu'un personnage (ou une partie de moi si on veut être philosophe) j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (et il fait 200 mots de plus de ce que j'écris à la base)**

**Bref.**

**Passons aux choses sérieuses.**

**Réponses**** aRav****ux**** reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**MYCROFT EST A MOI ^^**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Contente d'avoir réussi à faire la réaction de John de manière crédible ^^, mais comme dis plus haut, il n'y aura pas de Johnlock (mais je ship quand même le couple et j'ai la romance de croire qu'ils sont en couple d'une certaine manière). Ensuite, la petite discussion avec le chauffeur m'a amusée aussi (même si c'est moi qui l'écris x)))**

**rwatson :**

**La voilà ! Ne t'en fais pas ;)**

**Jimmy Howard :**

**Ravie que ça te plaise ^^**

**bc130woody :  
><strong>

**Mais Elizabeth est mon bébé (nan jris, c'est la partie cynique de moi-même x)) ! D'où toi ? Moi de Casablanca ^^**

**Complicate :**

**Elizabeth n'est sûrement pas une Mary-Sue ! Elle est chiante, insolente, froide, renfermée sur elle-même, râleuse, solitaire, cynique et elle a peur des dégâts de l'attachement ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fan ! Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur !**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

><p>Mon père s'avance vers moi, le visage froid et redoutable.<p>

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression là, et je dois avouer que je ne souhait ne plus la voir. Je crois que j'oublie trop souvent qu'il a été soldat, qu'il s'occupe de sa sœur alcoolique et qu'il est le colocataire de Sherlock Holmes.

Oui, je l'oublie trop souvent.

- Dans ta chambre, immédiatement, m'ordonne-t-il.

Ok.

Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter.

J'obéis, gardant tout de même la tête haute et je croise le regard de Sherlock qui m'observe avec un certain dédain.

Super.

Mycroft, je peux revenir ?

J'entre dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mon lit, je prends un vieil élastique et je rends Idiot dingue avec.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvre, brusquement.

Je lève les yeux en déglutissant et vois les yeux bleus de mon père qui ne sont toujours pas ouvert à la discussion.

C'est partit.

- Je veux bien être compréhensif ! Je veux bien me dire que si tu fais des conneries, c'est parce que tu as perdu ta mère et que tu es un peu déstabilisée ! Je veux bien me dire que tu ne me connais que depuis quatre mois ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de déserter de la maison sans explication ! Et si l'assistante sociale était passée ?! J'aurais perdu ta garde ! Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu continues ! Elizabeth, il est temps de grandir un peu ! Je veux bien croire que tu traverses un moment de ta vie difficile mais tu dois absolument arrêter de croire que tu es seule !

Je ne veux pas lui répondre, je ne veux pas le voir.

Il a tort.

Sur toute la ligne.

Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite.

Je savais qu'il existait.

C'est lui qui me connaît que depuis quatre mois.

Il me fixe, je regarde le sol même si je sais qu'il attend une réponse.

- Elizabeth ! J'exige des explications !

- Je n'aimais pas Irène Adler, je n'aimais pas voir Sherlock et elle flirter, ça détruisait l'idée que j'avais de Sherlock. Je n'aimais pas te voir incapable de réagir comme si tu étais un élément de la décoration, ça détruisait l'idée même qu'on peut se faire d'un père. Tu avais l'air d'être de trop. Moi je l'étais. Il y avait Sherlock et Irène. Il y a Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Je n'avais pas être là, c'était votre enquête, votre vie. Tu as l'air de croire que tout tourne autour de moi et de la mort de ma mère de ma tête. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est Sherlock et toi ma famille. Et Irène ne faisait pas partie de mon monde. Alors je suis partie, je ne voulais pas aller chez l'un de mes amis parce qu'après ta discussion avec Monsieur Kirke, tu serais venu me chercher. Si j'étais allé chez Rebecca, tu serais venu. Or, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, je suis donc allée chez Mycroft. Parce que je savais que tu n'oserais pas aller chez lui et que Sherlock ne viendrait pas non plus.

Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui, il semble ahuris, il ne pensait que j'avais une explication, que je l'avais fais pour des raisons solides.

Il croyait quoi ?

Que j'allais lui dire que je voulais vérifier que les parapluies de Mycroft n'étaient pas une arme de destruction massive dès qu'on avait le dos tourné ?

- Voyons, Elizabeth, tu fais aussi partie de notre vie…

Je ricane.

- Si ma mère n'était pas morte, tu te serais renseigné si tu n'avais pas une fille ? S'il n'avait pas quelque part quelqu'un qui attendait impatiemment ta venue ? Si Maman n'était pas morte, je serais sûrement en train de manger des nouilles pendant qu'elle m'expliquerait ce que fait un père avec sa fille pendant que toi tu résoudrais des enquêtes à la recherche de nouvelles conquêtes amoureuses.

Je ne voulais pas être méchante, je voulais garder tout ça pour moi, mais le problème quand on ne parle à personne c'est que parfois, on ne peut plus s'arrêter.

- Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu en as toujours fais partis. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de faire un énième cadeau de fêtes des pères et de savoir que ta mère va encore faire semblant que ça lui plaît de recevoir un cadeau pourris. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de dessiner la famille parfaite mais de ne pouvoir mettre de visage sur le père. Tu ne sais pas le mal que ça fait de voir des filles reparties avec leur père après une remise des bulletins stupides en sachant que ta mère t'attend avec une expression triste. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de garder précieusement l'unique photo de toi en espérant te rencontrer un jour.

Je me lève pour lui faire face, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, ce n'est pas quelque chose de triste, c'est un fait.

- Mais surtout, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir coupable de la mort de sa propre mère. Je souhaitais te rencontrer, mais apparemment seul la mort de Maman pouvait me le permettre. S'il existe une entité supérieure quelconque, elle m'a entendue.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est imprévu, pour moi aussi.

Nous nous fixons plusieurs secondes qui semblent être des heures.

- Elizabeth, commence-t-il. Je peux imaginer que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile mais j'aimerais te dire que maintenant, je suis là. Comme tu me l'as si bien dis il y a deux semaines, je suis la seule personne qui te reste.

C'est salaud de sortir les choses que j'ai pu lui dire contre moi.

- Tu dois cesser de croire que tu peux faire comme si tu étais seule. Tu ne te confies jamais, sauf maintenant et c'est simplement pour garder le dessus.

Je ne cille pas et garde mon regard dans le sien.

- On… On en reparlera demain, pour l'instant tu es consigné dans ta chambre. Jusqu'à demain matin.

Il s'en en va claquant la porte.

Je sais, je l'ai mérité. Mais on voit le résultat quand je me confie.

Je joue toute seule au échec avec le jeu que Mycroft m'a offert mais je préfère quand il est là pour me faire des commentaires désobligeants, ça me motivait. Je le range tout compte fait dans mon armoire et m'assoit en tailleur dans mon lit.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

On m'apporte le repas ?

Non, c'est Sherlock.

Il me regarde un instant, pose un paquet sur mon bureau et s'en va en murmurant un « joyeux Noël » pratiquement inaudible.

Noël le jeudi 16 janvier, ouais ça me semble logique.

Je prends le paquet et l'ouvre.

C'est son crâne.

Il se moque de moi ?

C'est trop cool.

Je me lève vers sept heures, m'habille et je vais dans la cuisine. Je suis seule, ça commence à sérieusement me peser. Je déjeune en soupirant puis j'ai une idée de génie, je prends un morceau de papier et écrit un petit mot que je glisse dans la tasse de mon père.

« Passe une bonne journée. »

Pas besoin de signer, je pense qu'il saura reconnaître mon écriture. Au pire, Sherlock l'aidera.

Je n'en reviens pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi guimauve.

Je pars à l'école.

Après trois heures de cours, nous avons droit à une sorte de récréation.

Nous allons nous mettre dans un coin de la cours et discutons. Je sors mon téléphone et lis mes messages, j'échange des messages toute la journée avec Louis et Rose, même en classe mais là j'ai trois messages.

J'arque un sourcil et l'ouvre.

C'est mon père.

« Merci, toi aussi, je viendrai te chercher à 16 heures. »

Ah mon Dieu.

Tous aux abris !

J'hésite un instant mais vu notre dispute, je doute pouvoir discuter.

Je range mon téléphone et participe à la discussion.

En dernière heure de cours, le professeur de science, Monsieur Fergusson, explique que nous allons devoir faire un travail de groupe, par trois, sur le fonctionnement de l'œil et comment la lumière l'atteint.

On peut choisir les groupes, sans aucune hésitation, je me tourne vers Louis qui fait de même. Nous hésitons ensuite mais Shannon, Rose et Will se mettent ensemble. Je souris à James qui hoche la tête.

Le travail doit être réalisé pour le début du mois de février.

Deux semaines.

Vous avez dix minutes pour vous arranger.

James et Louis me rejoignent.

- Bon, on va chez qui ?

- Moi mes parents sont en plein divorce, ça va pas être possible, grimace James.

- Moi, je vais déménager.

- Oh non… me faites pas ça…, dis-je en soupirant.

Louis me sourit, malicieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais voir avec mon père, de toute façon il vient me chercher.

- Oh ton pôpa vient te chercher à l'école ? se moque-t-il

- Louis, si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, je te conseille de la fermer, dis-je dangereusement

Il sourit mais se tait enfin. James nous regarde.

- Et bien, on t'accompagnera.

- Pardon ?

- On viendra avec toi demander à ton père pour venir dimanche.

- Dimanche ça me convient, approuve Louis.

- Dans ce cas, je propose samedi, dis-je avec un grand sourire avant d'éviter le morceau de gomme que Louis me lance.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours résonne et nous faisons nos sacs avant de sortir, je pousse Louis dans un arbre et éclate de rire en voyant son air hébété, un peu sonné. Je ne ris plus quand il se précipite sur moi et évite avec justesse qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras.

Il sait que je déteste ça, alors il le fait tout le temps.

Nous sortons enfin et je vois mon père qui attends devant l'école, il n'a pas l'air super à l'aise. Louis et moi nous nous sourions avant de le rejoindre.

- Papa ?

Il se tourne vers nous et arque un sourcil.

- Lequel est ton petit ami ?

- … Aucun, on a juste un travail de groupe en science et on aimerait savoir si James et Louis peuvent venir dimanche

Louis serre la main de mon père.

- Louis Collins Monsieur, enchanté.

- De même, dit-il d'un air distrait.

James lui serre la main.

- Je suis James Petterson, content de vous rencontrer.

- Mmh… Moi aussi.

- Trèves de politesse, dis-je en les coupant dans leur élan de banalité. Ils peuvent ?

- De quelle heure à quelle heure ?

Je me tourne vers le roux et le brun qui hésitent un instant.

- De 14 heures à 18 heures ? propose mon roux de meilleur ami.

- Bien, dit mon père en hochant la tête.

Ils serrent de nouveau la main de mon père pour me saluer et se contentent d'un simple signe de main pour me dire au-revoir.

Je me tourne vers mon père qui s'est déjà mis à marcher.

Pas de taxi ?

Oh Merlin, il veut que nous parlions.

Je le suis en retenant quelques soupirs.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu venir me chercher ? je demande sur un ton que j'espère ne pas être trop offensif.

- Pour parler un peu. Tu veux que je porte ton sac ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul involontaire et le fixe.

- Non, merci, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours sur la défensive dès qu'il s'agit de parler ?

J'hausse les épaules et enroule mon écharpe rouge autour de mon cou, inspirant l'odeur de celle-ci.

Ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de ma mère.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours fais.

- Je vois, soupire-t-il. Qui étaient ces garçons ?

- Des amis.

- Mais encore ?

- Et bien, dis-je en essayant de parler un maximum. Louis et moi nous nous connaissons depuis quatre ans mais nous nous supportons que depuis trois. Il sait pas mal de chose sur moi et il n'a pas peur de moi.

- Les gens ont peur de toi ? demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je suis encore moins sympathique avec les autres qu'il m'arrive de l'être avec toi.

- C'est bien de savoir le reconnaître.

- C'est un simple fait.

- Et l'autre ?

- Et bien James était dans ma classe mais je ne l'ai jamais fréquenté avant que je le croise dans un magasin, le jour de mon anniversaire.

- …oh, dit-il en hochant la tête

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne fréquentes qu'eux ?

Je souris et commence à raconter ma vie, comme je le fais rarement sous le regard sûrement bienveillant de mon père.

Je vais sûrement le regretter, mais pour le moment je profite.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux questions :<strong>

_** Elizabeth, Tu es proche de Mycroft ... un peu trop même ! Un futur couple *Q* ? **_

**EW : Juste pour voir la tête de mon père et de Sherlock quand je leur dirais. Et vérifier si Mycroft est vraiment gros.**

_**Tsuu, qu ta fait découvrir Harry Potter ? **_

**EW : Je suis britannique, ma chère, c'est une loi chez nous (comme manger des plats étranges et se droguer au thé).**

**_Quel était les autres nom présent sur les pitits papier pour le tirage au sort du nom d'Idiot ?_**

**EW : **

**- Antioche**

**- Abysse**

**- Azote**

**- Sirius**

**- Moony**

**- Satan**

_**Yaoï ou hétero tes couple Préf' dans HP ?**_

**EW : Yaoï, pratiquement tous et le Severus/Hermione.**

_**Tu connais le merveilleux site De fanfiction ? **_

**EW : Bien sûr, et j'adore l'auteure francophone AnissaPotter.**

**AP : Héhé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous invite à poser vos questions sur moi, Elizabeth, sur la stratification sociale roumaine, à me souhaiter de bonne vacance, à me haïr pour l'absence de Johnlock, à me conseiller sur l'avenir amoureux d'Elizabeth (EW : Nooooon !) en commentaire ^^<strong>

**J'vous aime bande de capsule de coca cola.**


	20. Chapter 19

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 19, mes amis, le colocataire et mon père._

**Bonjour :)**

**Chapitre pas corrigé, sorry.**

**Je poste ce chapitre avec appréhension et je pense que ce sera le dernier avant mardi prochain (je pars en Italie et j'y vais en voiture, près de Naples, les deux jours de voyage je n'aurais pas de connexion internet du dimanche au mardi)**

**Sauf si mon ordi ne se connecte pas au réseau, dans ce cas le prochain chapitre sera le 25 août (plus ou moins).**

**Ne parlons pas de malheur !**

**Ce sont les vacances ! Le soleil !**

**Il drache (une fois) en Belgique x) (je suis belge)**

**Breeeeeeef.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern : **

**Mais elle est là ! Mais la question est encore d'actualité ;)**

**Noooo Aime :**

**J'ai encore joué là-dessus dans ce chapitre ! Sherlock va engueuler Elizabeth avec John x) Non, Sherlock va être sage tout plein (enfin, autant qu'il peut l'être) mais c'est surtout parce que John lui a demandé de faire ses déductions mais de les laisser tranquille x) ! Je sais, mais il fallait que je fasse cette escène parce qu'elle me trottait dans la tête depuis perpet' *,* mais je suis en train de chercher une plante en pot acceptable autre que Marcel (Marcel est à moi) x)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Moi j'ai eu un livre à Noël :(. Alors Elizabeth a 14 ans et est petite (enfin, elle fait la taille de John), elle a un visage rond, des yeux bleus, un nez pas super fin (pas gros non plus), des cheveux indomptable presque noir et une expression souvent froide ou impassible :) Si tu veux que je t'envois une photo de ce qu'elle pourrait être en mp je veux bien ^^ (mais faut que je trouve une photo)**

** :**

**J'y compte bien ! ;) Vraiment ? J'en suis vraiment flattée (surtout que je connais des OC vraiment géniaux) ! Je sais mais il faut encore que je réfléchisse (t'façon c'est ou Myckey, ou Sherly, ou Marcel ou un OC ^^)**

**bc130woody :**

**Oui, je m'y inspira beaucoup, par exemple Louis est inspiré d'un personnage réel, comme les profs. Je suis quelqu'un de très "grande gueule" et plutôt insolente, je dis ce que je pense et les gens ont parfois peur de moi (je suis trèèèèèèèèèès froide en IRL x)). Je fais un Wizlock en rôle play (rp), si tu veux en faire un avec moi... ;) Ta boule est plus performante que celle de Trewaley mais c'est pas encore ça x)**

**JimmyHoward :**

**Je saiiis :/ désolé ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira !**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

><p>Quand je me lève le dimanche matin, je vais voir Sherlock, encore en pyjama. Il est encore dans sa chambre mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je frappe.<p>

- Mrgnnn.

Traduction : qui que vous soyez, revenez plus tard.

Rien à faire, j'entre et remarque qu'on voit beaucoup de peau.

Trop de peau.

- Sherlock, tu dors nu ?! j'arrive à demander après un certain temps.

Il relève la tête, encore à moitié dans son sommeil.

- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Deux de mes amis doivent venir.

- Et alors ? grommelle-t-il.

- J'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas part de tes déductions.

- John m'a acheté un paquet de cigarette pour que je les fasse, grogne-t-il.

Pardon ?

- … Si tu le fais, je te laisse Idiot pour deux expériences.

- … On verra, dit-il après une pause et de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Je sors et vais dans la cuisine, mon père déjeune. Je m'assois en face de lui et le fixe.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que Sherlock fasse ses déductions sur James et Louis ?

- Par curiosité.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

- Tu as des choses à cachés ? demande-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

- On en a tous, dis-je en souriant et en allant dans la salle de bain.

Non, mais oh. Puis quoi encore ?

- …Elizabeth ! Reviens m'expliquer !

Je souris et ferme la porte, je l'entends soupirer et mon sourire augmente d'un cran. Je m'habille et me maquille avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Bon.

Il faut que je la range.

Je m'y mets et constate avec horreur que je ne termine que deux heures plus tard.

Je hais ranger.

Je sors mes affaires de cours qui pourront être utile et joue avec Idiot pour le défouler un peu avant que James et Louis n'arrivent.

Quand je sors de mon antre, il est midi.

Je vais dans le salon et j'ai le bonheur de voir Sherlock habillé.

Ouf.

Je mange un sandwich en pianotant sur mon téléphone pour donner l'adresse au père de Louis qui les déposera tout les deux.

Je regarde Sherlock et grimace, s'il n'a toujours pas réclamer Idiot c'est que ça ne présage rien de bon.

Il va faire ses déductions.

Tant pis, je vais laisser mon chat faire ses griffes sur son violon.

Je prends un livre de la bibliothèque du salon, sur les sortes de poison et l'entame pour faire passer le temps, m'installant dans le fauteuil de mon père.

Vers 13h50, on frappe, je ferme mon livre et descends les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'ouvre la porte et sourit à James et Louis.

- Salut.

- Bonjour, dis-je en les laissant passer.

Nous remontons, en silence et je les fais entrer dans l'appartement avant de remarquer avec exaspération mon père dans son fauteuil et Sherlock dans le sien, tout deux nous fixant avec impassibilité.

- Bonjour Messieurs, dit tellement poliment Louis que je dois vérifier que c'est lui qui a parlé.

- Bonjour, répond simplement mon père.

- Content de vous revoir, dit James avec un air faussement enjoué.

- Le brun est amoureux d'Elizabeth. Elizabeth l'aime comme un ami mais je pense qu'elle pourrait sortir avec juste pour se divertir. Le roux pense que tu ne fais pas ton rôle de père correctement, il est en pleins déménagement tandis que les parents de l'autre sont en pleins divorce, adultère, dit enfin Sherlock.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de fixer Sherlock et mon père. Ce dernier à les ongles enfoncés dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Venez, on va dans ma chambre, dis à James et Louis en me dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Ils me suivent et dès qu'ils sont entrés dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte. James est rouge comme une pivoine et n'ose pas me regarder. Louis a les pointes des oreilles rouges et je sais que si je n'étais pas là il aurait déjà réagis à ce qu'à déduis Sherlock.

- James, je suis…

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler, tranche-t-il.

- Je t'aime bien, dis-je sans m'arrêter de parler.

Je ne sais pas qui est le plus choqué entre nous trois.

Sûrement moi, ça doit faire six mois que je n'ai plus prononcé ces mots à voix haute pour qui que se soit.

Louis s'approche de moi et j'arque un sourcil, il fait une tête en plus que moi. Il pose sa main sur mon front et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant, c'est peut-être une maladie qui te fait dire la vérité. Que penses-tu de moi ?

- Que tu es vraiment pénible et que je te fais croire que nous sommes amis juste pour copier tes rédactions en espagnol.

Nous nous fixons tout les trois un instant avant d'éclater de rire, ce n'était pas réellement drôle mais il fallait que la pression retombe.

Louis s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau, James dans mon lit que j'ai replié en canapé pour l'occasion et moi je m'assois sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Louis joue avec Idiot pendant que nous mettons au point notre travail. Je vois que James évite mon regard et ça me dérange, Sherlock ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?

Vers 16 heures, on frappe à la porte, je grimace et ouvre, mon père me sourit.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Très bien, dis-je sans lui rendre son sourire.

John Watson en pleine mission de surveillance

- Vous voulez grignoter quelque chose les enfants ?

_« Les enfants »_

Louis est plus grand que lui, James a 15 ans et si je mets des talons, je suis plus grande que lui.

Je me tourne vers Louis qui hausse les épaules et James qui fait de même. Moi je meurs de faim. Je regarde mon père et hoche ma tête.

- On veut bien.

- Viens m'aider à prendre le thé et les scones.

Ouais, il doit juste me parler en privé et il n'a aucune subtilité. Je soupire et le suis. Il prend le plateau qu'à fait Miss Hudson et je me retrouve bras ballant. Sherlock me fixe, il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Ecoute Elizabeth, je pense que tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec qui que ce soit, dit mon père.

- Il est idiot, confirme Sherlock.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Ils me fixent, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part pleine de philosophie ou offensive. Rien à faire.

- J'ai faim. Autre chose ?

- …Non.

- Si, coupe Sherlock.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu invites de tes « amis » ici, je t'empoisonne dans ton sommeil.

J'hoche la tête, pas convaincue pour un sous.

- Et nous savons tout les deux que tu ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi stupide.

Je prends le plateau des mains de mon père et retourne dans ma chambre, je me rassois en grignotant les scones. Nous continuons notre travail, en buvant notre thé.

Je sais que Mycroft a mis des caméras ici, mais je ne sais pas s'il en a mis dans ma chambre. Sherlock semble croire que je ferais ce qu'il me dira juste parce que je l'admire. Mon père pense que je ne suis pas une fille qui a envie d'avoir un petit ami.

En gros, ils pensent deviner comment je vais réagir.

Ils croient que je suis prévisible.

Haha.

Ils vont morfler.

J'espère que Mycroft verra ça.

Je me tourne vers James et lui sourit, il semble désarçonner mais me rend mon sourire. Je sens le regard de Louis sur moi, il n'est pas dupe.

Quand 18 heures sonne, nous nous levons et ils reprennent leurs affaires.

- Il faudrait qu'on se revoit.

- Mercredi ? Ou samedi, je propose.

- Si ton père est d'accord, pas de problème.

Nous sortons et nous dirigeons vers la porte, Sherlock pince sur les cordes de son violon et mon père prépare le repas, ils nous suivent tout les deux du regard.

Louis sort et James s'apprête à sortir.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

James remet sa veste.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne sortira jamais avec toi, lui dit Sherlock.

Je vois les oreilles de James rougir et je me tourne vers Sherlock.

- Eh, Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- Arrête de croire que tu sais prévoir ce que je vais faire.

Il arque un sourcil, visiblement septique et ça me suffit. Je passe mes bras autour du cou de James et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout d'un court instant, ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et je dois retenir un frisson.

Mon premier baiser.

Juste pour faire chier mon père et son colocataire.

Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Je romps doucement le baiser et lui sourit de toute mes dents.

- A demain.

- Je… Ouais, arrive-t-il à articuler.

Nous sommes tout les deux encore enlacer et j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Au point où on en est.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, mais le baiser est beaucoup plus court, bien que je sens qu'il me serre contre lui, la pression sur mes hanches est légèrement plus forte.

Cette fois-ci, je romps définitivement le baiser et je me recule.

Il s'en va et ce n'est que lorsque la porte claque que je remarque que Sherlock ne pince plus ses cordes.

Je me tourne vers eux, ils me regardent.

Choqués.

Je leur souris.

- Ils doivent revenir mercredi pour une répétition ou samedi.

- Il est hors de question que tu le revois ! lâche enfin mon père.

- Je ne veux plus qu'ils viennent ici, dit froidement Sherlock.

- Oh pitié, vous n'allez pas me faire le coup des figures paternelles surprotectrices. Vous me laissez me balader dans Londres seule mais vous ne voulez pas que je sorte avec un garçon de mon âge !

- Je ne pensais que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose, dit mon père. Mais tu as raison.

Je souris un peu plus.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne sortiras plus seule dans Londres, conclut Sherlock.

Hein ?!

- Exactement, confirme mon père.

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer ! Et je vais devenir comme Sherlock, je vais tirer sur les murs et ça va vous coûtez super cher en frais de réparation !

Bon, je dis n'importe quoi.

Mais rester cloîtrer ici est une idée que je ne peux supporter.

- Papa… S'il-te-plaît…, je demande en implorant.

Il me sourit et je vois à son sourire que c'est non.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock qui ne me regarde même plus et je mets en face de lui, il lève les yeux vers moi et je m'assois sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Bien, si l'argumentation ne fonctionne pas, je passe à la manipulation.

- Tu sais Sherlock, comme tu es l'ami de Papa, tu es comme mon oncle.

Il hausse un sourcil et je dois rassembler mon courage à deux mains.

- Et un oncle adore faire plaisir à sa nièce.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Oublie, Elizabeth, tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, prévient mon père.

Je me tourne vers lui, toujours assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil « d'oncle Sherly ».

- Mais Papa, enfin, c'est n'importe quoi !

- En plus, c'était son premier baiser, dit Sherlock comme si c'était important.

- C'est normal, dans la tradition islamique c'est le deuxième qui est important, je baratine d'un ton sarcastique.

Oui, c'est mon premier baiser, tu veux me rappeler à quel point ma vie amoureuse était inexistante jusque là ou il y a une importance quelconque dans cette remarque ?

- Elizabeth tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec qui que se soit !

- D'accord, dis-je sans l'écouter.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le revois !

- Bien, je réponds sans en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Mon père pousse un long soupir des plus dramatiques qui m'aurait fais sourire si ma liberté n'était pas en jeu.

- Tu as accordé ton premier baiser juste pour nous contredire !

Et je ne le regrette absolement pas.

- Et alors ?! Ca ne regarde que moi !

- Ca nous regarde aussi, dit Sherlock.

- Ecoutez…

Je suis coupé par mon téléphone qui sonne.

Aïe.

Je déglutis et décroche.

- Comment allez-vous, Mycroft ? dis-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Je pensais que ce genre de chose futile ne t'intéressait pas, dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Je grimace mais reste assise près de Sherlock.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Même reniflement dédaigneux chez Sherlock et Mycroft.

- En l'occurrence, c'est toi l'idiote.

- Vous m'avez juste appelée pour m'engueuler ?

- Pour te montrer que tu fais une grosse erreur.

- Dans ce cas laissez-moi la faire seule.

Je raccroche.

Oh bordel.

J'ai raccroché au nez et à la barbe du gouvernement britannique.

Tiens, je me demande ce qu'il donne avec une barbe.

Et mon père.

Avec une barbe.

Ou une moustache.

Bon sang ce serait ridicule.

Je m'égard.

Nous nous installons à table et mon père et Sherlock évitent mon regard, ils ne me parlent même pas.

Je lève les yeux au ciel dans un geste plus féminin que je ne l'aurais cru et me serre de l'eau.

- Ils vont devoir revenir.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes seul avec ce garçon dans ta chambre, dit mon père sans me regarder.

Je le regarde, absolument choquée par la suggestion qu'il vient de faire et dégoutée qu'il me croit capable de faire une telle chose.

- Il y aura Louis, ne qu'inquiète pas, on a des préservatifs pour notre plan à trois.

Il s'étrangle dans son verre d'eau.

Bien fait.

- Elizabeth !

- Oui ? je demande sur un ton innocent.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi !

- C'est trop tentant.

- Ils pourront venir, samedi.

- Bien.

- Mais je viendrais faire des inspections.

…

Je ne réponds pas et soupire.

- Je les ferais, dit Sherlock.

Je grimace, termine mon repas et vais me coucher.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de James ?

Mais quelle idiote.

Je ne peux en parler à personne.

Mon père, il va me dire de le quitter ou il fera le coup du « je le savais ».

Sherlock, même pas envisageable.

Miss Hudson, plutôt mourir.

Louis, il va m'engueuler.

Et il aura raison.

William, il va dire que je suis une idiote.

Et il aura raison.

Shannon, elle va arquer un sourcil sarcastique.

Et elle aura raison.

Rose, on va se disputer.

…

Quelle idiote !

J'arrive quand même à m'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses à la question :<strong>

_**Elizabeth, est ce que tu te rends compte de l'énorme conneriiiiiiiie que tu viens de faire en invitant chez SHERLOCK HOLMES deux individus parfaitement LAMBDA ?! Sherlock va nous faire une crise a cause de la stupidité régnant dans l'appartemen**_

**EW : Tant pis pour lui, j'habite aussi ici et je dois bosser. De toute façon, si il m'énerve, je prends son violon en otage et on parle plus.**

**SH : John, je hais ta fille.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense (et espère) que vous aurez pleeeeeeeeeeeein de chose à dire sur ce chapitre, mais je vous rassure :<strong>

**Ceux qui sont déçu par ce chapitre, seront soulagé par le suivant.**

**Ceux qui sont ravis par ce chapitre, seront déçus par le suivant.**

**Je vous laisse comprendre cette énigme et je vais faire ma valise !**


	21. Chapter 20

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 20, entre deux guerres._

**Je vous passe mon bonjour de Naples ! (je suis plus exactement à Itri), après plus de 16 heures de route, 12 arrêts pipi, deux pizzas mangée et une halte à ****l'hôtel, je suis enfin arrivée chez les anglais qui nous louent la maison !**

**Au menu (oui, je raconte ma vie, rien à foutre), beaucoup de lecture (énormément d'écriture), séance de piscine, évitage de la mer (je hais le sable, c'est maléfique), visite de Naples (ma patrie *,*), matage de garçon (d'habitude pas mon style mais là...), création d'amitié avec les anglaise d'à côté (qui m'ont l'air fort sympathique) x)**

**Sinon, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition et il est un peu ennuyeux (pour pas dire carrément chiant ^^) (et pas corrigé)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**En faite, elle ne va pas en sortir toute suite x), c'est Mycroft qui va être le plus chiant (bah tiens), bref, contente que ça te plaise !**

**Arya :**

**BAH OUI, POURQUOI ? x)) J'adore Mycroft, vraiment, je le rends juste un peu plus "niais" qu'il ne l'est mais c'est parce que je pense qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'intèresse comme ça à lui, il reste dans l'ombre habituellement. Le Johnlock, je connais des bonnes fics mais je trouve aussi que leur relation est tellement exceptionnelle à la base qu'il n'y a pas besoin de modification ;) bisous !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Moi j'avoue que j'aurais pas osé, quant à Mycroft, je vais te répondre honnêtement ; aucune idée x')**

**Ifasidrel 57:**

**Oui, non, non (on en reparle quand Mary arrivera ;)), je sais pas XD, non ! Y'ai répondu à toutes tes questions x), avec ses suppositions à la con, fallait bien répondre ! x)**

**bc130woody :**

**Elles vont l'être ! :D**

**Elea :**

**Je pense que ce saurait tout aussi plaisant à écrire (mais Marcel reste ,mon meilleur choix)**

**Pizza World :**

**La voici x)**

**Marieeeloise31 :**

**Merci beaucoup, demander si gentiment : la voici !**

****************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en tête et je soupire. Pourquoi suis-je si impulsive ?<p>

Je prends mon téléphone et mes écouteurs et mets de la musique italienne.

Pour des raisons obscures jamais élucidées, la musique italienne me calme. Et c'est bercé par la voix d'Umberto Tozzi, que j'entre dans la cuisine. Je déjeune en évitant le regard de Sherlock.

- Tu me considères vraiment comme ton oncle ? demande-t-il quand je mets ma veste.

- Non, pas plus que tu me considères comme ta nièce, dis-je en mettant mon sac sur mon dos.

Il ne me répond pas et je m'en vais.

Je vais à l'école et quand j'entre dans la cours, je chercher James des yeux.

Une main se glisse dans la mienne et je me crispe légèrement.

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde.

Il ne lui faut pas deux secondes et il retire sa main.

- Tu faisais juste ça pour énerver ton père et son colocataire, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il.

- Je suis désolé.

J'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à y réfléchir.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

- Pourtant, ça ne t'avait pas déranger hier, fait-il remarquer en se massant la nuque.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu vas avoir pas mal de problème si on sort ensemble.

- Il ne m'aime pas, hein ?

Je roule des yeux.

- Sherlock non plus et le frère de Sherlock non plus. Et alors ?

- Sherlock Holmes a un frère ?

- Et ce frère est sûrement en train de nous observer via les caméras de surveillance.

- Il nous voit donc ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Yep, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il hausse les épaules et s'en va, triste.

La sonnerie nous coupe dans notre baiser et nous nous reculons en souriant légèrement, nous rejoignons les gens de notre classe et je vois au regard de Rose qu'elle n'approuve pas.

Mais pas du tout.

Je grimace et rejoins Louis, il ne dit rien mais je vois à son expression qu'il se doutait que j'allais me mettre avec James.

Je viens de réaliser.

J'ai embrassé un garçon qui s'appelle James.

…

Je vais éviter de faire une allusion à Harry Potter, rien que son prénom en est une fameuse.

Les cours se passent de manière ennuyeuse, quand vient l'heure du cours de gym, je vais me changer dans les vestiaires avec les autres filles de ma classe.

Je commence à me déshabiller quand Cynthia Weaver s'adresse à moi.

- Eh, Watson, t'es vraiment en couple avec Petterson ?

- Non, je l'ai juste embrasser, pourquoi ? je demande l'ai de rien en enfilant mon tee-shirt de sport.

- Rien… C'est juste… étonnant de ta part.

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Nous courrons dans le gymnase, Rose et moi côte à côte vu que notre vitesse moyenne avoisine celle d'une limace. Evidemment, Shannon est en tête, elle détient le record de l'école pour notre année de naissance.

Heureusement que c'est notre dernier cours.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça à James ? Tu disais que ce genre de chose ne t'intéressait pas, me dit Rose entre deux halètements.

- Des filles en short en train d'haleter.

- Non, je ne ferais aucune allusion.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'aime assez bienn, dis-je en accélérant légèrement.

Elle plisse les yeux.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Rose, c'est quoi le problème ? je demande en m'allongeant sur le tapis pour commencer les étirements.

- Le problème c'est que faire des blagues parfois méchantes entre nous, c'est une chose, mais il a des sentiments pour toi, El'.

Mon surnom universel « El' ».

- Je sais qu'il m'aime.

- Mais toi tu ne l'aimes pas de cette manière.

- Tu me demandes de faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Bah alors !

- Mais ça ne fait pas !

Les étirements commencent sur une musique électro à vomir.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Rose, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Bien sûr que non, elle est morte.

Je lève les yeux vers elle mais elle n'a pas l'air de regretter ce qu'elle vient de dire. Pourquoi le prend-elle aussi mal ?

Je déglutis et continue mes étirements en silence.

Une fois la séance de torture finie, et avec l'espoir que nous fassions le plus grand pet collectif de l'histoire de l'humanité, nous pouvons aller nous rhabiller. Rose me regarde et je soutiens son regard.

Pas de pet, donc.

- C'est salaud ce que tu as fais, Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu m'as dis.

- Ta mère est morte ! Il serait temps que tu le réalises !

Je ne me change pas, prends ma veste, mon sac et sors de l'école avant même que la sonnerie retentisse. Je rentre à la maison en claquant la porte et vois que mon père écrit sur son blog, Sherlock fait une expérience dans la cuisine.

- Ca va Eliz…

- Ouais !

Je vais dans ma chambre, re-claque la porte et lance mon sac.

Voilà que je me transforme en adolescente normale.

Raah.

Je m'assois sur le sol, remonte mes jambes contre ma poitrine et passe mes bras autour de celles-ci.

Mon téléphone sonne.

Trois messages.

Louis :

_« Rose m'a expliqué, tu veux qu'on se voit ? »_

_« Non. »_

Rose :

_« Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça… »_

_« Je ne peux pas écouter, au mieux je peux lire. »_

William :

_« J'ai tes vêtements, toute l'école t'a vue te balader en minishort. Tu ne m'expliqueras pas j'imagine.»_

_« Je sais. Et oui, tu imagines bien.»_

Je baisse les yeux vers mon short en question et soupire, je porte un tee-shirt à bretelle et mon gros manteau.

Et j'ai pris le métro dans cet accoutrement.

Je pose mon front sur mes genoux et ferme les yeux.

Je suis bien comme ça.

_Ta mère est morte._

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique qui m'indique que j'ai mordu trop fort.

On frappe.

Je grogne.

- Elizabeth ?

Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonné si j'avais pu m'en tiré comme ça. Mon père ouvre la porte et je relève la tête vers lui.

- Sherlock a déduis que tu t'étais disputé avec une de tes amies.

- Cool.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Rien qui te regarde de près ou de loin.

- Tu es ma fille, ça me regarde, et de près.

Je sens que je rougis et je grogne en reposant mon front sur mes genoux. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant qu'il fouille dans mon sac, je redresse la tête et le vois sortir mon carnet de correspondance.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais que Sherlock va arrêter de fumer, désormais tu devras me montrer tes notes. Donc je lis les anciennes.

- Mais… je dois travailler…

- Tant que tu ne m'auras rien dis, je reste ici.

- Tu dois me montrer le bon exemple, le chantage n'est pas le bon exemple.

- C'est la seule chose qui marche avec toi.

Je le regarde fouiller dans mon sac de cours, légèrement ahurie et il ouvre mon classeur, feuilletant mes exercices de math.

Il arrive à mon intercalaire d'anglais et je me crispe.

Il est clair que je ne suis pas destinée à être une littéraire mais j'ai une bonne plume, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ce que j'ai écris, je me relève et l'arrête.

- Pas ça.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ?

- Non.

Il hoche la tête, se lève, prends mon classeur et s'en va.

…

- Papa ! Je dois travailler !

Cet idiot est déjà sortit, je le suis et entre dans la cuisine.

Sherlock me fixe en plissant les yeux et je remarque que je suis encore en short.

Oh, Merlin.

Mon père s'est installé dans son fauteuil, je soupire et lui arrache mon classeur des mains avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

- Je sais, lâche Sherlock.

Je me tourne vers lui et arque un sourcil.

- Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dis.

- Et ?

- Elle a raison, ta mère est morte, c'est un fait.

Je ne réagis pas, et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'entends mon père râler contre Sherlock mais je n'en ai rien à faire

Je m'habille et m'assois sur ma chaise de bureau

J'ai besoin de parler

A quelqu'un qui connaissait ma mère.

Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'accompagner sur sa tombe.

Pas Rebecca.

Je pousse un long soupir et pose mon visage dans mes paumes.

C'est dingue comme elle me manque.

On entre, mon père pose mon classeur son mon bureau et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu écris bien.

- C'est de famille, dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu peux me laisser ? Seule.

Je l'ai blessé, il n'est pas fâché, je l'ai juste blessé. Il sort de ma chambre en fermant la porte et je me mets au travail.

Je m'excuserai.

Mais plus tard.

Je sors de ma chambre vers 18 heures et vais dans le salon.

- -Où est Sherlock ?

- À St-Barth's, je te laisse, je vais faire les courses, dit-il en mettant sa veste.

- Je viens avec toi, dis-je en mettant la mienne et en prenant mon écharpe.

Il arque un sourcil mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

- Après on ira chercher Sherlock.

- …Il ne peut pas prendre un taxi ?

- Disons que c'est pour éviter qu'il soit mis dehors.

J'hausse un sourcil mais c'est mon tour de ne faire aucune remarque, nous sortons et nous dirigeons à pied vers le magasin

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis, comment était-ce chez Mycroft ?

- C'était génial ! J'ai adoré ! Son majordome m'aidait pour mon travail scolaire, Mycroft m'a appris à jouer aux échecs, à faire certaine chose en compagnie de noble.

- Des nobles sont venus ?

- Non, mais c'était au cas où. Je veux dire, le premier ministre l'a quand même appelé car il avait besoin de conseils. Oliver me racontait des anecdotes sur Mycroft…

- Quels genres d'anecdotes ?

- Mycroft m'a menacé de me mettre en prison si je les racontais.

Nous nous regardons avant d'éclater de rire.

Je continue de lui raconter ma vie chez Mycroft et je suis mon père dans le magasin.

J'entre dans un rayon et laisse mon père le remplir en lisant mes messages. Rose s'excuse, elle peut. James prend de mes nouvelles, en vain. Louis me réconforte, restant dans le vent.

- Pourquoi étais-tu d'accord que le majordome de Mycroft t'aide alors que moi non ?

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué pendant que j'étais chez Mycroft ?

Il se tourne vers moi, le rouge aux joues.

C'est bas comme moyen pour changer de sujet mais tant pis.

Il serre doucement ma main.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je souris mais ne dit rien.

Je lui ai manqué.

Mon moi intérieur fait une danse de la joie digne d'une chorégraphie de Michael Jackson. Je lui ai vraiment manqué.

Mon visage se fend d'un sourire qui doit être idiot mais quelle importance ?

Nous continuons sagement nos courses et entrons dans un taxi.

Direction l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis tellement crevée que j'ai la flemme de vous implorer des reviews, mais je pense que je ferais un jeu pour la centième review (je croise les doigts pour l'avoir d'ici deux chapitres x)<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 21, l'attitude du_ colocataire.

**Hey !**

**Je poste ce chapitre-ci entre deux séance de bronzage (non, je rigole, je suis pas sortie plus d'une heure, il fait mourant de chaud) !**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review (non je ne me plains pas, enfin peut-être un peu mais c'est parce que j'ai mes règles, voilà !) XD**

**Enfin, ce chapitre est un peu plus amusant, dans le prochain on se dirigera vers Baskerville et la chute de Reichenbach à partir du 25. Je pense aussi faire une nouvelle fiction pour écrire la saison 3 (et encore une autre pour la saison 4). Donc la fic s'arrêtera à l'enterrement de Sherlock et je ferais une ellipse de deux ans.**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
><strong>

**Noooo Aime :**

**Décrypter ? Nooooon, il déduit ! x) Elizabeth va effectivement mal le prendre mais elle va relever quelques incohérences (pas comme Anderson mais quand même) Toutes les indications sur La Chute sont au-dessus ;)**

**Ifasidrel 57 :**

**Maaaaaaaaaais :( Ma réplique favorite est dans ma bio ^^ ! Moi aussi ! Ca gratte, ça irrite, ça sert à rien !**

* * *

><p>Nous entrons dans l'hôpital, enfin, j'entre. Mon très cher père a décidé de surveiller les sacs de courses et est resté dans le taxi.<p>

Qui sait, elles pourraient partir.

C'est très vicieux un sac de course.

Je me perds une ou deux fois avant d'enfin entrer dans le labo.

- Molly, donnez moi mon téléphone.

Je vois Molly lui tendre son téléphone, le rouge perpétuellement aux joues.

- Sherlock, on ne t'a jamais appris à dire merci ? je demande en m'approchant.

Il relève la tête de son microscope pendant que Molly rougit un peu plus.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Mission baby-sitting mon cher, je viens te chercher.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

- Serait-ce ta taille qui devait me mettre sur la bonne voie ?

- Entre autre.

Molly nous regarde, presque ébahie.

- Sérieux, Papa attend.

- Il attendra.

- Pas moi.

- Si.

- Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, je te vide un verre d'eau sur la tête, tu attraperas un rhume et mon père t'interdira de faire des enquêtes.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Je soupire et je sors. Je vais verre le distributeur d'eau, me sers un grand verre d'eau glacée et retourne dans le labo.

- Sherlock ?

- Mmh ? dit-il en relevant la tête.

Quel instant jouissif de voir Le détective consultant choqué en sentant l'eau coulée dans ses cheveux. Je souris de toutes mes dents, et il lui faut quelques secondes pour percuter.

- Elizabeth !

- On t'attend dans la voiture ! dis-je en sortant en courant.

J'éclate de rire en entendant des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus et Sherlock manque de me rattraper.

Je ris un peu plus et entre dans le taxi, me blottissant de toutes mes forces contre mon père. Sherlock entre, trempé et mon fou rire revient.

- Sh-Sherlock ? bégaye mon père

- C'est ta fille, répond il froidement en s'asseyant près de moi. L'idiote.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Mon père nous fixe avant d'éclater de rire et il ne faut pas plus à Sherlock et moi pour rire à notre tour. Mon père gardant son bras autour de mes épaules, ma tête dans son cou.

C'était une mauvaise journée mais une soirée magnifique.

Nous arrivons et je sors, posant les sacs de courses sur les genoux de Sherlock pour qu'ils les prennent et entre dans l'appartement, je vais dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne le fasse et ferme la porte à clef.

Sherlock n'a pas la notion de pudeur.

Mais moi oui.

Je le laisse s'acharner sur la porte de salle de bain en m'implorant de lui ouvrir et me lave, ainsi que les cheveux, et je ne sors de la douche qu'une heure plus tard, après tout, me laver les cheveux prend du temps et je devais me raser. Il se lève et entre dans la salle de bain en me bousculant, je souris et vais dans ma chambre.

J'entre et regarde autour de moi.

Je suis d'excellente humeur mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je mets mon pyjama et m'allonge dans mon lit, je prends Idiot dans mes bras et joue avec lui.

Je me mets sur le ventre et glisse ma main sous le lit pour prendre ma valise, je la tire et fouille dedans pour prendre mon album de photo de moi enfant. Je regarde les photos de moi et plus particulièrement celle d'il y a un an.

J'avais douze, treize ans mais le changement est radical.

Je souris sur pratiquement toutes les photos, il y en a même une où je danse avec ma mère.

Je m'imagine danser avec mon père.

Sur la même musique.

A savoir « Wake me up » de George Michael.

J'éclate de rire.

Je ris jusqu'à poser mon visage dans mon coussin.

Oh mon Dieu.

Papa danser sur du George Michael.

Bah tiens, on entre dans ma chambre et je me tourne pour apercevoir mon père, souriant légèrement.

- Tu ris toute seule ?

Je dois me mordre la lèvre plutôt fort pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire aussi ridicule qu'inutile. J'hoche simplement la tête et pousse l'album derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pas assez discrètement visiblement.

- Rien du tout.

Il hausse un sourcil et s'avance pour prendre l'album. Je grimace et pose ma main dessus.

- Rien d'important.

Il plisse les yeux, se lève et s'en va.

Je me tourne dans mon lit et m'endors avec cette musique stupide de George Michael en tête.

Je me réveille le lendemain, me prépare en prenant mon temps et pars sans déjeuner. J'entre dans le wagon de métro et qui ai-je la surprise de voir.

Rose.

Bah tiens.

J'entre et m'assois sur la seule place libre, sans lui adresser un regard.

Elle s'approche et se poste en face de moi.

- Elizabeth, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne te comprends plus. Tu es encore plus froide et inaccessible qu'avant. C'est difficile de se faire une idée de ce que tu penses et tu ressens.

- Tu es obligée d'être aussi sentimentale ou tu as abusé de film Disney ?

Elle sourit en coin et elle comprend que c'est bon.

Je l'aime bien.

Mais je ne lui dirais pas.

Quand le samedi arrive enfin, je me lève tard.

Vers 11 heures.

Mais je remarque avec plaisir que je suis seule à la maison, un mot griffonné sur un post-it m'explique la situation

« Suis partis avec Sherlock en enquête, tu dormais trop bien pour que je te réveille.

Ton père.

Ps :

Je t'ai pris l'album. »

J'écarquille les yeux et cours vérifier dans ma chambre.

Il m'a piqué mon album.

Depuis quand il fait ce genre de chose ?!

Je soupire et vais m'habiller après avoir nourris mon chat.

Je sors de ma chambre et grignote le repas que m'apporte Miss Hudson.

- Ma pauvre chérie, plus le temps passe, plus tu maigris.

- Mais non, dis-je en sachant qu'elle a raison.

J'ai perdu 5 kilos en six mois, et je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, mes petits déjeuners sont au maximum un morceau de pain, j'ai tendance à prendre mon premier repas pendant les vacances vers 15 heures et dès que j'ai mal au ventre, je jeûne.

- Je vais en parler à ton père.

Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'essayer de négocier avec Miss Hudson et je me contente d'hocher la tête en attendant qu'elle s'en aille.

Je passe ensuite le reste de mon temps à glander sur le net. Quand on frappe à la porte, j'ouvre à Louis et James.

En costume.

- … Vous allez à un mariage ensuite ?

- Bah c'est pour être plus respectueux envers ton père et son coloc', explique Louis visiblement mal-à-l'aise dans son costume.

- Ils ne sont pas là, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Dieu merci ! Mes prières ont été entendues ! s'exclame James, plus mal-à-l'aise du tout, en retirant sa veste pendant que Louis desserrait son nœud de cravate.

- Vous êtes classe comme ça, je fais remarquer en les laissant entrer.

- On n'a qu'à faire l'exposé comme ça, dit Louis en s'asseyant sur le sol du salon.

- Et tu mettras une robe, me dit James en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Je manque de m'étrangler et m'assois dans le fauteuil de mon père.

- Plutôt crever.

- Allez, m'implore Louis.

- S'il-te-plaît.

- Rêvez toujours, je dis en sortant mon cours.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, dit James en s'approchant de moi.

Je sors des feuilles de note et nous travaillons, plutôt bien malgré nos discussions ponctués d'éclat de rire.

A 18 heures, ils repartent et je vais ranger mes affaires.

Je mange, seule et vais me coucher, seule.

Peu après minuit, la porte claque et je m'assois doucement dans mon lit. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et il écarquille les yeux.

Moi aussi.

Nous nous fixons, yeux écarquillés.

- Papa ?

- Elizabeth ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Visiblement.

- Vous avez bien travaillé ?

- Oui, merci. Ca a été l'enquête ?

- Non, marmonna Sherlock en passant devant ma chambre. John n'a pas arrêter de se vanter d'être ton père et à quelle point tu étais mignonne plus jeune.

Je ne sais pas qui est le plus rouge entre mon père et moi et je ne veux pas le savoir.

_« Il s'est vanté d'être ton père. »_

- … C'est vrai ?

- Hum… Oui…, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- … Tu veux garder l'album ?

- Tu veux bien ?

J'hausse les épaules et hoche la tête. Un sourire idiot fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

- Bonne nuit.

Il sourit et sort doucement.

Je reste assise et regarde le sol en réfléchissant. Idiot s'installe contre ma cuisse et je le caresse d'un air distrait. Mon père et moi commençons à vraiment nous entendre. Et je pense que ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas comment une fille doit se comporter avec son père.

J'ai vu des films américains tout aussi cliché les uns que les autres mais aucun n'est réellement utile.

Rah.

Surtout que je ne peux pas changer du tout ou tout.

Ou Sherlock et lui vont m'abandonner chez Mycroft.

Je soupire et m'allonge dans mon lit, malgré les miaulements d'Idiot. Je prends mon ordinateur et mes écouteurs et vais regarder des épisodes de Dr House.

Quand on se pose trop de question, une bonne dose de cynisme résolve le problème. Et puis Hugh Laurie n'est pas si désagréable à regarder que ça.

Ca aussi ça me manque.

Ne pas pouvoir fantasmer sur des beaux acteurs avec qui que se soit.

Sauf si mon père est gay.

Oh Merlin !

Je fouille dans mes affaires, sort mon téléphone et affiche la photo de Johnny Depp. Je redresse la tête et cherche le bruit d'une activité humaine dans le salon ou la cuisine.

Miracle !

Bon, si c'est Sherlock, je lui montre quand même.

Il peut être gay aussi.

Je sors dans ma chambre et vais dans la cuisine, j'ai l'immense horreur de voir mon père en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et m'approche de lui tandis qu'il fait son thé.

- Papa ?

- Oh, Elizabeth, tu devrais dormir.

- Oui, je sais, je marmonne.

Je lui fourre mon téléphone sous le nez.

- Tu penses quoi de lui ?

- Mmh… c'est un excellent acteur.

- Et physiquement ?

Il arque un sourcil et lève les yeux vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas gay !

Je grogne et range mon téléphone.

- Tu me déçois, je grogne.

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Ni toi, ni Sherlock n'êtes capable de comprendre l'ironie ? je soupire. Bonne nuit.

Je vais dans ma chambre en grognant, prends un livre et l'entame en jouant d'une main avec mon chat.

Je sors de ma chambre quand j'entends Sherlock joué du violon, à six heures du matin. Je reste en pyjama, prends mon ordinateur et le rejoins.

Il se tourne vers moi en m'entendant, et me sourit.

Depuis quand il sourit comme ça dès le matin ?

- Elizabeth, tu m'as dis que j'étais comme ton oncle.

- Dans l'unique but de te manipuler, j'explique avec méfiance.

Il ne perd par pour sourire et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il va me demander quelque chose.

- Moi j'ai l'impression d'être ton oncle.

Seigneur, il est flippant.

- Et une nièce offre des cadeaux à son oncle.

Nous y voilà.

- Tu n'auras pas de cigarette, tonton, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- …

Il grogne et part en claquant la porte.

J'éclate de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai fais une faute de calcul pour les cent reviews XD mais j'aimerais quand même avoir vos commentaires, questions, indignations, on peut même parler chaton et bouquins.<strong>

**D'ailleurs y'en a qui ont lu la Conjuration Primitive et la Patience du Diable de Maxime Chattam ? Si oui, j'adorerais en parler (ces livres me donnent des cauchemars mais je les lis avec plaisir !)**

**Breeeef.**

**N'ayez pas peur et donnez vos avis !**


	23. Chapter 22

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 22, le départ de mon père._

**Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

**Alors j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose qui me chiffonne (oui, j'utilise cette expression).je dois écrire encore un chapitre et demie et la deuxième saison se termine.**

**Je veux vous parler de l'avenir amoureux d'Elizabeth.**

**En faite, ma bêta (d!s que son ordis sera disponible) va faire une "audio-fic" et cette fic justement sera un Elizabeth/Mycroft (Elizabeth plus grande, 18 ans et sa mère vivante) donc le problème est qu'alors LFDC va vraiment ressembler à l'audio fic.**

**C'est pour ça qu'un Elizabeth/Mycroft reste...Complexe. Mais c'est ce qui me semble le couple le plus logique.**

**Donc j'aimerais avoir vos avis là-dessus (maintenant que vous savez tout) x)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je ne mets JAMAIS de la crème solaire (tout comme je ne désinfecte jamais, je ne vais qu'en de danger de mort à l'hôpital ^^). Contente qur mon programme te plaise, je cherche encore le titre de la seconde fic ^^. **

**Ifasidrel 57 :**

**Ma réplique favorite est ceci : Parce que le Japon (ou CMB x)). Et le sel qui irrite :o**

**aliena wyvern :  
><strong>

**X)))**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Je poste un jour sur deux ou un jour sur trois ^^ MYCROFT EST ICI IL EST LA NON TU NE RÊVES PAS ! DANS MES BRAS MARCEL !**

**Inconnu :**

**Bonsoir Clémence XD On voit Mycroft dans ce chapitre, le suivant, celui d'après et le tout dernier (26 ou 27) donc ça va, non ? xD Je trouve qu'un Elizabeth/Mycroft serait le plus facile à écrire mais j'ai tout expliqué au dessus.**

**bc130woody :**

**Non, je vais mettre la pire partie du prochain chapitre (celle qui fera monter le suspense) XD Alors, en faite, ce sont les garçons de Terracina qui sont magnifiques *,* Et je pense toujours à vous ! Je suis allé au musé archéologique de Naples (aujourd'hui même) et j'ai acheté un carnet avec une mosaïque de Pompéi et j'ai mis toutes mes idées pour LFDC x)**

**************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**************************

* * *

><p>- C'est les vacances ! sourit Will en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.<p>

- De Pâque, ne t'emballe pas trop, je fais remarquer en me laissant faire.

Shannon nous regarde avec une moue mi figue mi raisin. Et nous arrivons dans la station de métro, Will nous salue avant de se diriger vers sa ligne et je suis Shannon. Nous entrons dans notre métro et discutons politique durant le trajet.

- C'est impossible que le pays ne soit gouverné que par une seule personne !

- Tu ne connais pas Mycroft, je te dis qu'il en est capable.

Les gens nous fixent comme si nous étions folles mais nous n'en tenons pas rigueur. Je m'apprête à lui dire que c'est une idiote finie quand je sens une main se posée sur mes fesses. Je m'arrête et écarquille les yeux avant de me tourner lentement et de voir un garçon d'environs 16 ans ricané bêtement avec ses copains.

Il fait une tête en plus que moi.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? dis-je sur un ton glacial que je copie sans remord à Sherlock.

- Tu ne sens pas ? demande-t-il avec un air stupide en me pinçant la fesse.

- Tu la sens celle-là ?

Il me fixe et hausse un sourcil avant de sentir ma gifle.

Sa main se retire aussitôt et ses amis tout aussi stupides que lui partent dans un rire gras.

J'arrive, heureusement, à mon arrêt et je sors le plus dignement possible alors que Shannon rit silencieusement en s'appuyant contre la barre. Je rentre dans la maison et vois mon père faire les cent pas.

C'est Sherlock qui fait les cent pas d'habitude.

C'est lui qui est plus porté à la réflexion et ce genre de chose.

Ledit Sherlock est dans sa chambre et je l'entends d'ici fouiller dans son armoire.

J'hausse un sourcil, pose ma veste et me dirige vers ma chambre.

- Attends, me dit mon père.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Sherlock et moi devons partir dans les landes pendant une semaine, peut-être deux mais…

- Mais vous ne savez pas quoi faire de moi étant donné que je vais vous gênez dans votre enquête et que me laisser seule ici est exclu.

Du moins je l'espère, vu ce que Sherlock garde dans le frigo, j'aurais peur de dormir seule dans un endroit pareil.

- Vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer chez Mycroft.

Il me fixe, j'arrive presque à voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activés.

- Je l'appelle ! dis-je sans lui laisser le choix

Je file dans ma chambre et sors mon téléphone, je pianote sur le clavier, le connaissant par cœur à force de fixer son numéro dans l'espérance de trouver un prétexte quelconque pour l'appeler. Je ne l'ai plus appelé depuis l'épisode de James.

Il y a un mois et demi de cela.

- Allô ? résonne la voix du gouvernement après quelques secondes.

- Mycroft, comment allez-vous ?

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander.

Bah oui, j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas.

- Mon père et Sherlock vont partir en enquête.

- Ils l'ont donc accepté. Sherlock n'aurait pas dû.

- Si vous le dites.

- Tu aimerais savoir si tu peux venir chez moi pendant ce temps ?

- Oui mais…

- La voiture arrivera demain, à midi.

Il raccroche.

Je l'ai connu plus aimable.

Je retourne dans le salon, Sherlock et mon père se tournent vers moi.

- La voiture vient demain à midi.

- Bien, répond mon père.

Sherlock ne dit rien et je vois ses mâchoires se serrés. Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends mon sac, je l'ouvre et y mets quelques vêtements, deux trois livres, et mon ordinateur. Je me recule légèrement, ouvre un tiroir de mon bureau et sors la seule photo que j'ai de mon père.

Il doit avoir 18 ans et il lit un livre, sourcils froncés, allongé nonchalamment sur un banc. Je la glisse dans le roman que je suis en train de lire et glisse le roman dans mon sac.

Je prends aussi quelques cours, math, science et anglais.

Les examens sont dans un mois et demi, je dois les réussir.

Je sors enfin de ma chambre et vais dans la cuisine ou mon père coupe des haricots.

Je m'assois en face de lui, me penche pour attraper un couteau du bout des doigts et l'aide à les couper sans un mot, comme si on l'avait toujours fait. Une fois les haricots coupés, mon père se lève et s'occupe de les cuisiner, dans le sens littérale du terme.

- Et vous devez aller où, en faite ?

- A Baskerville.

- … Et y'a quoi là-bas ?

- Un molosse gigantesque, dit Sherlock sur un ton moqueur.

Mon père sourit en coin.

Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas m'expliquer leur délire.

Je me sens seule et c'est de leur faute.

Mon père continue de préparer le repas pendant que je m'amuse avec Sherlock.

Enfin, lui ne s'amuse pas.

- Et Hunger Games, tu connais ?

- Les jeux de la faim, c'est un jeu télévisé que regarde John ?

Mon père et moi échangeons un sourire avant que je me tourne de nouveau vers Sherlock.

- Et Dr Who ?

- Docteur qui ? C'est un collègue de John ?

Je ris légèrement et continue.

- Mmh… Dr House ?

- Non ! Arrête, c'est ennuyeux !

- Pourtant, Dr House c'est ton alter ego américain, la canne et vingt ans de plus mais en médecin.

- Mrf.

- Oh, tu boudes ? Sherlock, c'est à se demander qui est le plus mature entre nous deux.

- Je ne suis pas immature, marmonne-t-il.

J'éclate de rire et vais mettre la table pendant que mon père nous sert, Sherlock marmonnant sur mon idiotie de pré pubère. Nous nous asseyons tout les trois et mangeons en silence.

Je vais ensuite me coucher, après m'être lavé.

Mycroft a l'air de m'en vouloir encore.

Je grogne dans ma barbe inexistante et me tourne plusieurs fois avant de trouver une position un tant soit peu confortable.

Je m'endors, Idiot blottit contre moi.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, c'est l'effusion générale. Je vais dans le salon en baillant, mes cheveux dans un foutoir savamment orchestré par mon oreiller et portant un simple pyjama composé d'un short, d'un tee-shirt et d'un pull trop grand pour moi. Miss Hudson est au bord des larmes.

- Que ça va être étrange, la maison va être vide

Sherlock est dans sa chambre et mon père fouille dans les placards de la cuisine. Je le fixe, en me demandant ce qu'il peut chercher.

Il fait un tour sur lui-même.

Je sais !

Il révise un ballet.

Il me regarde et me sourit.

- Prête ?

- Pourquoi ?

- La voiture arrive dans une heure.

- Quoooi ?! Déjà ?

Je cours dans la salle de bain, bien réveillé.

Je m'habille le plus vite possible, prends une veste bleue foncée et me maquille puis reviens dans la cuisine.

Mon père me regarde et arque un sourcil.

- On dirait que tu vas aller voir le premier ministre.

- Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas avec Mycroft.

Il hoche la tête.

- Tu ne déjeune pas ?

- Pas faim, dis-je en allant vérifier que mon sac est complet.

Je l'entends soupirer. J'arque un sourcil et vérifie une énième fois mon sac avant de retourner dans le salon.

- La berline est devant la maison, dit Sherlock en se penchant pour mieux regarder par la fenêtre.

Ils se tournent les deux vers moi.

Bah quoi ?

- Bah, j'y vais alors.

Ils ne disent rien et continuent de me regarder.

Je m'approche de mon père pour simplement lui embrasser la joue mais avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoique se soit, il me serre dans ses bras. Je souris et pose ma joue sur son épaule. Je me recule quelques minutes plus tard, me dirige vers la porte avant de me tourner vers Sherlock qui met déjà sa veste.

- Allons-y, John.

Mon père hoche la tête et me regarde.

- Fais attention à toi.

_Tu vas me manquer._

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je veux venir avec vous._

- Sois sage avec Mycroft.

_Sherlock, tu vas me manquer aussi._

- Pas de soucis, évitez de vous tuer.

Ils sourient en coin.

- On essayera, dit mon père.

J'hoche la tête et regarde Sherlock.

- A dans une semaine ou deux.

- Mmh, dit-il simplement.

Je m'approche de lui, pose ma main sur son épaule, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, embrasse sa joue puis je prends ma veste et je m'en vais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

J'entre dans la voiture et discute avec le chauffeur.

Nous arrivons devant la maison de Mycroft et je sors, mon sac sur le dos. Je sonne et Oliver m'ouvre. Je vais m'installer dans la chambre que la dernière fois et me balade dans la maison, pour retrouver mes marques. Je passe devant le salon et vois Mycroft.

J'hausse un sourcil et le rejoins.

- Vous ne m'accueillez même pas ?

- Visiblement, dit-il en ouvrant son journal.

Je m'assois près de lui sans me démonter.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Mieux quand j'étais seul.

- Je suis sûr de vous avoir manqué.

- Tu es aussi doué en déduction que ton père, dit-il sans me regarder.

- Mycroft ?

- Mmh ?

- Vous m'avez manqué.

Je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre.

C'est drôle, je sens son regard dans mon dos mais il n'ose rien dire.

Je suis contente, il y a plus handicapé des sentiments que moi.

Je m'allonge dans le lit, sur le ventre, prends mon roman et jette un bref coup d'œil à la photo de mon père avant de continuer ma lecture.

Vers 19 heures, mon téléphone sonne, je me penche et en prenant une position très acrobatique, je parviens à attraper mon téléphone sans quitter mon lit, et je décroche.

- Allô ?

- Elizabeth ?

- Bonsoir, Papa.

Je contrôle ma voix, mais pas le sourire idiot qui doit illuminer mon visage de crétine.

- Comment ça va ? Avec Mycroft ?

- Tu vas m'appeler tout les soirs ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est inutile, appelle moi la veille de ton retour.

Il faut couper le cordon coco.

- Ah… Si tu veux.

- Sinon ça va, je pense qu'il m'en veut encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça se passe l'enquête ?

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du film.

- On vient juste d'arriver et… Sherlock laisse ça tranquille !

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, dors bien Elizabeth.

- … Toi aussi.

Je raccroche et pose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Quand 20 heures sonne, je descends manger et m'assois à la droite de Mycroft qui m'attend visiblement pour commencer son repas.

- Bon appétit.

Il me grogne dessus en guise de réponse.

- Vous êtes aussi immature que Sherlock ?

- Je suis son grand frère

- Waw, première nouvelle, dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il me fusille du regard et je plonge mon nez dans mon assiette en marmonnant. Quand je termine de manger, je relève les yeux vers lui.

- Vous êtes en colère pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ?

- C'était un idiot.

Je souris en coin et hoche la tête.

- Absolument.

- Je ne l'aimais pas.

- Je sais.

Je vais le laisser exprimer sa rage.

- Tu méritais mieux.

- Je sais…Hein ?!

Où est le vrai Mycroft ? Qui est cet imposteur ?

- Non, rien, dit-il en se levant et en allant dans sa salle de bain.

Je plisse les yeux et vais dans ma chambre.

J'enfile mon pyjama et m'allonge dans le lit immense.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles mais sourit doucement, Mycroft n'a pas beaucoup de relation et il ne sait pas trop comment dire qu'il m'aime bien.

Je m'en persuade avant de m'endormir avec plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux questions :<span>**

_**Sherlock ne considère t'il pas réellement Elizabeth comme sa nièce ? **_

**SH : C'est un parasite. Rien de plus.**

_**Et mycroft ? Elizabeth se rapproche t'elle plus du parasite ou de la nièce pour lui ? **_

**MH : Elle n'est rien du tout à mes yeux.**

_**Elizabeth finira t'elle par porter une robe ?**_

**EW : Non ! Jamais !**

_**Pourquoi pas faire de blague HP a propos de james ? on t'appellera Lily Cx **_

**EW : Je ne suis pas rousse.**

_**Ton histoire ne va pas être un sherlolly heiin _ je supporte pas cette ... 'fille' ?**_

**AP : Non ! C'est parce que j'aime ce couple mais avec la tournure de la fic se sera impossiiible à mettre en place !**

_**Mycroft, te considère tu comme l'oncle de l'héroine ? puisque Sherlock oui (même si c'est pour des clopes )**_

**MH : Voir plus haut. Tes lectrices sont inattentives.**

**AP : Je sais Mickey. Je t'aime Mickey.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant-premières chapitre 23 :<strong>

**Je vois la voiture arriver, un break, la conductrice me regarde, la peur dans les yeux.**

**Elle freine.**

**Mais c'est trop tard.**

**Nous le savons toute les deux.**

**Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse penser autant en si peu de temps ?**

**Mon père.**

**Je suis désolé Papa.**

**Mycroft.**

**Mon père va te tuer.**

**Je vois la voiture approcher encore un peu.**

**Et tout devient noir.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALORS POSEZ MOI DES QUESTIONS<strong>

**DONNEZ VOS AVIS SUR LE COUPLE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN AYANT TOUTES LES INFORMATIONS**

**FAITES MOI MES 100 REVIEWS**

**LAPIDEZ MOI POUR CETTE AVANT PREMIERE **

**DISCUTONS ENSEMBLE DES FRITES BELGES ET DES GLACES ITALIENNES.**

**J'vous l'ai jamais dis, mais j'vous aime (parfois).**

**Love.**


	24. Chapter 23

**La fille du colocataire :**

_Chapitre 23 : la vie chez le frère._

**OUAIS**

**OUAIS**

**J'AI MES 100 REVIEWS !**

**CHANTONS DU REINE DES NEIGES MARCEL ! NON TOUCHE PAS MES PIQURES DE MOUSTIQUE !**

**Je ferais mon petit texte pleins de bons sentiments et ennuyeux lors du dernier chapitre (le 26 donc) ^^**

**Pas de chose particulière à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est que se sera probablement un Mycroft/Elizabeth (que je mettrais en place lors de la prochaine fic).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Inconnu :**

**NON MAIS JOHN VA LUI EN VOULOIR PARCE QU'IL DEVAIT S'EN OCCUPER ! LOVE KEUR KEUR AUSSI !**

**Moriarty :**

**Je suis réellement flattée d'avoir réussi à te convaincre, si tu aimes Moriarty (c'est quand même ton "pseudo") on le voit un court moment lors du 25ème ou 26ème chapitre ^^**

**Ela :**

**Je dois avouer que le couple Sherlock/Elizabeth me tente énormément aussi *,* Mais qu'un Mycroft/Elizabeth sera plus facilement mis en place ;) Merci beaucoup ! Ce sera avec un frère Holmes, sois en sûre !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je sais mais j'avais tellement envie de vous mettre en suspense :( Sherlock n'a pas déduit ! (beurk des sentiments ;)) Je suis jamais allée à Venise...:(**

**laptiteanaele :**

**Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

**Ifasidrel :**

**Elizabeth un poil jalouse (?) dans celui-ci XD JE NE METS PAS DE LA CREME SOLAIRE JE SUIS PLEINE DE PIQURE DE MOUSTIQUE CA FAIT HYPER MAL SA MERE ! XD Non, pas de jeu, je suis en manque de temps x)**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

><p>C'est pendant mon huitième jour chez Mycroft que l'ennuie commence à me peser. Il n'est pratiquement pas là de la journée. Je me lève, m'habille et sors dehors en baillant. J'enfourche mon vélo que j'ai réussi à faire envoyer ici.<p>

J'appelle Louis en chemin.

- Allô ?

- Je me fais chier chez le frère de Sherlock, on ne peut pas se voir ?

- Oh, je te manque ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu es juste un bouche trou.

- Ok, je t'attends au parc Victoria.

Je souris et je raccroche en m'y dirigeant à vélo.

Mon père ne m'a toujours pas appelé et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou en être dégoutée. Même si c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Il faut couper le cordon.

Mais une petite voix que j'étouffe me dit que l'entendre me dire bonne nuit serait réconfortant.

Ou alors je deviens schizophrène.

J'arrive au parc et attends Louis en m'asseyant sur un banc.

Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard, deux paquets de chips à la main. Il s'assoit près de moi et me tend un paquet.

- Il est dix heures du matin, je fais remarquer.

- Nous sommes anglais.

- Argument irréfutable, mon cher.

Nous mangeons nos chips en inventant des vies aux passants.

- Celui est puceau malgré ses quarante ans mais il impressionne ses collègues qui le prennent pour un Dieu du sexe, ce qui le frustre encore plus.

- Celle-ci veut des enfants mais elle a trop peur de s'attacher.

- Oh, ton alter ego ! sourit-il

- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas vu un roux stupide, ça aurait été ton jumeau.

- Je suis unique, moi.

- Insinuerais-tu que moi non ?

Il se tait et je souris en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Nous discutons longtemps en grignotant.

- L'absence de ton père ne te pèse pas trop ?

- Pourquoi me pèserait-elle ?

Je regarde un canard passer devant nous comme si nous n'étions qu'un élément du décor.

Les canards sont des créatures diaboliques.

- Parce que c'est la seule personne qui te reste.

- Tu n'es pas là, toi ? Et Rose ? Et Shannon ? Et Will' ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Je grogne dans ma barbe en regardant ailleurs.

- Je sais, tu m'énerves.

- Mais tu m'aaaaiiiimes au fond de ton cœur, dit-il avec un air niais exagérer.

J'hausse un sourcil et le regarde le plus dédaigneusement possible.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il fait la moue et enclenche ce que j'appellerais « les yeux de chiens battus. ». J'arque un sourcil, prends son paquet et le termine sous ses yeux surpris.

- Eeeeh !

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi.

- Mon père n'est pas là, ma mère est morte, mon chat est seul avec une vieille dame étrange, et mon meilleur ami est roux.

Il me regarde et hausse les épaules en frottant mon épaule dans un geste de soutient.

- Dans ce cas…

Je souris.

Une heure plus tard, nous décidons de nous dégourdir les jambes et nous nous baladons dans le parc, sans but précis.

- Je peux te demander un truc ? me dit Louis.

- Tu viens de le faire.

Arrête de sortir des phrases de ce genre avec un air à la Clint Easwood.

- J'ai un air à la Clint Easwood ?

- Parfois.

J'ai réussi ma vie !

Clint, mon héro.

- Bref, tu voulais me demander quoi ?

- Cap ou pas cap de danser au milieu de la rue sur une musique de Michael Jackson ?

- Pas cap. T'as cru ? Et puis tu aurais filmé.

- Mrf. Dommage.

Je grogne et il me bouscule en souriant.

Nous prenons rapidement congé l'un de l'autre et j'enfourche à nouveau mon vélo pour faire un tour dans Londres.

Je vais à la bibliothèque nationale.

Si je dis que je suis la fille de Mycroft Holmes, j'ai droit de garder les livres ?

C'est quand même le gouvernement.

Je préfère ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle, prends quelques bouquins et vais dans un coin tranquille.

Je meurs de chaud.

La chaleur et les canards sont diaboliques.

Je ferme mon livre sèchement et souris en réponse au regard réprobateur de la bibliothécaire.

Je m'ennuie.

Mycroft, revenez.

S'il vous plaît.

Vous pourrez même m'insulter.

Me frapper si vous voulez.

Je souris toute seule, range les livres, mets mes écouteurs et remonte sur mon vélo.

J'ai quand même un sacré problème

Depuis toute petite, mon humeur peut être influencée par la musique que j'écoute.

Et, écoutant une musique de film Disney où deux sœurs sont les héroïnes et une passion pour le chant. Dont une ayant un problème avec la neige et la glace et avec un bonhomme de neige qui parle.

Et prise par ce que je qualifierais « une ivresse stupide » je pédale un peu plus vite, sans regarder autour de moi.

Je crois qu'il existe une expression idiote pour ça.

Être dans sa bulle.

Je suis dans ma bulle, je pédale vite et sourit de cette vitesse.

Je deviens tarée.

Je traverse l'avenue et fais une fausse manœuvre.

Oh non.

Je m'étale sur le sol, tête la première et entends les klaxons autour de moi.

Chez les Duncan, on meurt par un accident de voiture de mère en fille.

Je vois la voiture arriver, un break, la conductrice me regarde, la peur dans les yeux.

Elle freine.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Nous le savons toute les deux.

Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse penser autant en si peu de temps ?

Mon père.

Je suis désolé Papa.

Mycroft.

Mon père va te tuer.

Je vois la voiture approcher encore un peu.

Et tout devient noir.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression qu'un orchestre joue une symphonie de Beethoven dans mon cerveau. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, et regarde autour de moi.

Tout est blanc.

Et lumineux.

Je me relève tant bien que mal mais une main apaisante se pose sur mon épaule.

- Papa ?

- Pas exactement.

Je relève les yeux, parfaitement réveille et me tourne vers lui.

- Mycroft ?

- Visiblement, dit-il en retirant sa main.

Je regarde autour de moi et baisse les yeux vers mon corps, j'ai juste un bandage autour du poignet.

- Ils veulent te garder en observation cette nuit, dit-il en se levant.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Restez…

- Pardon ?

- Restez, s'il vous plait.

Il se rassit.

- Mon père…. Vous l'avez appelé ?

- Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu l'appelais toi.

J'hoche la tête et prends le téléphone qu'il me tend, je tape le numéro sur le clavier et pose le combiné sur mon oreille.

- Allô ? Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? On rentre dema…

- Papa.

- Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, dis-je en évitant le regard de Mycroft.

J'entends qu'il murmure quelque chose, à Sherlock sûrement.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Papa, vous rentrez demain ?

- Oui, vers 11 heures.

- Ah bah, tant mieux.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Je… Je suis allé à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure… et en revenant, je n'ai pas fais attention… Je vais bien ! J'ai juste le poignet foulé… Et un petit trauma..

- Attends, tu as percuté une voiture ?

- Je suis désolé ! On me garde en observation pour la nuit.

- Je vais tuer Mycroft, grogne-t-il.

- Il n'y est pour rien, je vais bien, je t'assure.

- Elizabeth, écoute…

- A demain !

Je raccroche et rends son téléphone à Mycroft. Il me fixe et range son téléphone.

- C'est ici que ta mère est morte, non ?

- Vous posez une question en sachant déjà la réponse.

Il ne répond pas et je me mords la lèvre en regardant ailleurs.

- Quand on m'a dit qu'elle venait d'avoir un accident de voiture, je ne pensais pas que c'était grave ou même mortel. Je pensais juste qu'elle passerait la nuit à l'hôpital et moi chez la voisine. Mais on m'a dit qu'elle était au bloc opératoire et que ça ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer quand même ?

- J'ai commencé à paniquer, un médecin, le docteur Phellan, Daniel Phellan, me tenait compagnie. Nous commencions tout juste à discuter de ce que j'envisageais de faire plus tard, quand une assistante sociale est arrivée. Là… J'ai compris…

Je déglutis et continue de fixer la couverture d'une couleur affreuse.

- Elle a dit les mots… fatidiques.

Je souris tristement, sentant toujours le regard de Mycroft sur moi.

- J'ai eu l'impression de vivre dans un mauvais film américain… C'était exactement comme on dit, je voyais la bouche trop maquillée de l'assistante sociale s'agiter mais je n'entendais rien, rien, du tout. Le médecin a posé sa main sur son épaule. Je… Je connaissais ce mec depuis quoi ? Une heure ? Une heure et demie ? Mais je me suis accroché à lui.

Je marque une pause, retenant mes larmes.

- Ensuite, j'imagine qu'elle a continué de me parler de choses administratives mais je n'entendais rien. J'ai juste capté quelques mots : « je vais contacter ton père ». Et là… J'ai souris. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi méchante et cruelle qu'en ce moment-là. Ma mère venait de mourir et j'osais me réjouir parce que j'allais voir mon père.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

- Puis tout s'est enchaîné, et à la fin de la semaine je vivais à Baker Street.

- Et… avec ton père ?

Je ne regarde toujours pas Mycroft, ne quittant pas la couverture des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je m'imaginais mais je me nourrissais de fantasme pour « assouvir »mon manque. Il n'est pas parfait, mais je vois qu'il fait des efforts. Je… Je…

Je lève enfin les yeux vers Mycroft et déglutit.

- Je l'aime.

Il hoche la tête et tourne la tête vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

- Monsieur Holmes, dit l'assistante de Mycroft. Les heures de visites sont finies.

- Je vois, dit Mycroft en se levant.

Je me redresse et attrape sa manche, il se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil.

- Mycroft… approchez.

Il se penche vers moi et je murmure au creux de son oreille.

- C'est purement platonique entre votre assistante et vous ?

Il sourit en coin et relève la tête.

- On a tous nos petits secrets.

- Hein ?!

Je me redresse malgré tout les muscles de mon corps qui m'ordonnent de faire l'inverse.

- Mycroft !

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et me regarde, amusé.

- Oui ?

- J'viens de vous confiez un truc super personnel, vous pouvez quand même me répondre !

Il sourit doucement.

- C'est juste mon assistante. Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

- Bonne nuit, Mycroft.

Il s'en va.

Je suis seule.

Dans l'hôpital où est morte ma mère.

Je déglutis et regarde comment je suis habillée.

Ils m'ont mis une de ces tenues d'hôpital affreuse, je me crispe.

Je suis nue en dessous.

Ah mais quelle horreur !

Et Mycroft qui m'a vue dans cette tenue !

Je me lève et descends du lit en ignorant ma tête qui bourdonne et vais dans la salle de bain misérable en grognant.

Miracle !

Mes vêtements !

Je préfère dormir en jeans plutôt que nue.

Et c'est sur cette conclusion que je m'habille en grimaçant. Je retourne ensuite péniblement dans le lit froid et avec ses draps qui grattent.

Je somnole et me tourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle pose un plateau devant moi avec un plat peu ragoûtant.

- L'est quelle heure ? dis-je en baillant.

Elle me fixe avec dédains et pour peu je lui dirais que j'ai des relations avec le gouvernement.

- 8 heures.

- Mmh.

Elle sort.

Quand on est d'aussi bonne humeur, on ne quitte pas son lit. Je comprends ma jolie, on est en pleine vacance et tu ne veux pas forcément changer les pansements de vieux sénile.

Je regarde le plat et je grimace.

J'ai conscience que nous sommes en Angleterre mais tout de même, même un rat d'égout n'en voudrait pas !

Je chipote dans mon plat sans rien trouver de comestible.

Papa, je t'attends.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant-première chapitre 24 :<strong>

**Mycroft me regarde et lève un sourcil, j'attends sa remarque ô combien sarcastique mais rien ne vient.**

**- Tu ne manges pas ?**

**- Vous avez cru que j'étais assez idiote pour le faire ?**

**- Tu es aussi pénible que Sherlock.**

**- Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur votre poids et ne vous considère pas comme une reine.**

**Il serre les dents et regarde ailleurs.**

**- Mais si vous étiez gay, je pense que votre assistante serait un moyen pour paraître viril et ne pas perdre la face par rapport à vos collègues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre 1 de la prochaine fic est presque terminée ! J'ai pleins d'idées ! Je sens que ça va être mouvementé ! En attendant poser vos questions à moi et Elizabeth (ou John, Mycroft ou Sherlock ;)))<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 24, le frère et mon père (ou la combinaison explosive)._

**Bonsoir !**

**Je reviens d'une épreuve éprouvante : deux jours sans wifi ! **

**Bon, grâce à ça j'ai écris les 5 premiers chapitres de la fic mais je n'ai toujours pas de titre ! Je suis ouverte aux suggestions !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Inconnu :**

**J'ARRIVE POUR LES RP RESTE CALME ! JE SAIS ELLE INSINUE D'AILLEURS QU'IL EST GAY !**

**Ifasidrel 57****:**

**Merci, la compassion fait toujours du bien.**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je n'ai même pas 15 ans ^^ Je peux te dire que dans la 2ème fic, elle est posée leur relations ;)**

**laptiteanaele :**

**Merci !**

**bc130woody :**

**Haha ! Merci !**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************************

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre et je me redresse en grimaçant, je veux avoir l'air un minimum présentable face à l'engueulade future.<p>

Mycroft entre un sac à la main.

Mon sac.

- Vous faites garde-malade maintenant ?

- Je l'ai toujours fais, dit-il en posant mon sac.

- Avec Sherlock.

- Mmh.

C'est un oui ?

- Pourquoi me l'avez-vous amener ?

- Pour que tu mettes des vêtements propres.

…

Je manque de rougir, me lève et manque de m'étaler sur le sol, je m'attrape au bras de Mycroft, prends mon sac et vais dans la salle de bain. Je m'habille en vitesse et quand je sors, je vois Mycroft pencher sur mon petit déjeuner avec une moue septique.

- Vous restez ?

- Visiblement, je pense que ton père voudra me parler.

- Vous obéissez à mon père ?

- Je veux juste éviter qu'il me dérange en plein rendez-vous.

- Je lève les yeux au ciel et me rallongea dans mon lit, avec un bête pantalon un peu trop grand, un tee-shirt et un sweat que j'ai piqué à Will.

J'aime bien les vêtements trop grands.

Mycroft me regarde et lève un sourcil, j'attends sa remarque ô combien sarcastique mais rien ne vient.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Vous avez cru que j'étais assez idiote pour le faire ?

- Tu es aussi pénible que Sherlock.

- Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur votre poids et ne vous considère pas comme une reine.

Il serre les dents et regarde ailleurs.

- Mais si vous étiez gay, je pense que votre assistante serait un moyen pour paraître viril et ne pas perdre la face par rapport à vos collègues.

Il se tourne vers moi et arque un sourcil.

Par Salazar, je dois apprendre à avoir un air aussi dédaigneux juste avec un sourcil.

Des cours particuliers ?

- Tu penses que j'ai des problèmes de virilité ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense, dis-je avec aplomb.

Il se lève et s'apprête à partir.

- Non ! Mycroft ! Je suis désolé !

Eh, il ne va pas encore me fait la tête ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ?

- Mycroft ! rugit mon père en entrant.

Ok, deuxième problème en vue. Je me crispe légèrement et me relève, m'asseyant un peu plus droit. Mycroft se crispe imperceptiblement.

- John, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Vous êtes incapable de vous occupez d'une adolescente ?! Un accident de voiture ? Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ?!

Elizabeth, vengeresse d'injustice dans ce monde d'abrutis est de retour.

- J'aurais eu cet accident même si c'était toi qui m'avais gardé.

Ils se tournent vers moi et je grogne quand mon père prend mon poignet pour voir les dégâts.

- C'est minime.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, réplique froidement Mycroft.

Je souris doucement, il n'a pas ce ton la avec moi.

Je suis une privilégiée !

- Vous, sortez de cette chambre, grogne mon père.

Je me lève sous les yeux inquiets de mon père et je me retiens de lui grogner dessus. Je m'approche de Mycroft et embrasse sa joue.

- A bientôt Mycroft.

- Au-revoir Elizabeth.

Je le regarde partir et je me tourne vers mon père en souriant légèrement.

- On rentre ?

- Oh oui, dit-il en prenant mon sac.

Je vieillis, je n'ai même pas la force de négocier pour le prendre moi-même.

Pendant qu'il signe les papiers à la réception, je m'appuie contre un mur et regarde les gens attendre leur tour.

Je suis venue pour un poignet foulé et un léger trauma et je sors, avec juste un bandage. Mais des gens, comme ma mère, sont venus et ne sont jamais sortit de cet hôpital.

J'étais la seule à pleurée la mort de ma mère, à avoir l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, que la respiration se coupait. Mais si mon père et ma mère ne s'étaient jamais séparés ? Mon père et moi irions tout les dimanches sur sa tombe et nous nous soutiendrons mutuellement pour surmonter cette épreuve ?

Pourquoi ma mère ?

Je veux dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime râler pour des conneries, quand il n'y plus de shampooing, quand le temps est mauvais. Mais pour les vrais problèmes, je me tais, je ne dis rien. Quand j'ai mal au ventre, je reste dans ma chambre et je m'évade dans des rêveries stupides et niaises, quand je déprime, je prends un livre et essaye de me convaincre qu'il pourrait y avoir pire.

Parce qu'il y a toujours pire.

Mais cette idée n'est en aucun cas réconfortante, savoir que quelque part, un inconnu souffre encore plus que moi, est affreuse.

Je ne suis toujours pas allée sur la tombe de maman.

Je ne peux pas y aller, j'en suis incapable, savoir qu'en dessous de cette pierre froide et grise, le corps de ma mère se décompose dans l'indifférence générale me brise le cœur.

Je hais tellement cette partie de moi.

Celle où je suis capable de culpabilisé en refusant un cadeau, celle où la solitude de Mycroft me fait mal, celle qui souffre du manque de relation avec mon père.

C'est tellement cliché d'être une adolescente sensible.

J'aime l'idée de déplaire aux autres.

Ce qui déplaît c'est la différence.

J'aime la différence.

Je me mords la lèvre quand je vois mon père me rejoindre et je lui souris légèrement.

- Alors l'enquête ?

- J'ai eu mieux.

- Lestrade était là, non ?

Il hoche la tête et entre dans un taxi, je m'assoir près de lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je mens.

La vérité c'est que j'aurais bien envie d'un câlin.

Mais je préfère mourir sous les coups d'un tueur en série plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Et c'était un molosse en faite ?

Il se crispe légèrement et se penche pour regarder la route.

- Pas exactement.

- C'était quoi alors ?

- Du gaz avec de la drogue.

- Oh…

- Sherlock a fait une expérience sur moi.

- Il en avait déjà fait une il y a quelques semaines, c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas mangé les haricots.

- Non, avec la drogue.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Disons que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Réjouissant.

- Ah…

- Et avec Mycroft ?

- Super, nous avons discuté, mort, politique et relation professionnelle ou pas avec son assistante.

- Et alors ? Il est en couple avec elle ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton complice.

Un ton complice.

Je vais lui faire avaler son coussin avec l'Union Jack.

- Non, dis-je en souriant malgré moi.

Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ma stupidité et niaiserie passagère. Nous arrivons, je prends mon sac avec ma main gauche, et rentres.

Je vois Sherlock poser Idiot sur la table de la cuisine avec une seringue à la main.

- Non ! Laisse mon chat tranquille !

Il lève les yeux vers moi et hausse un sourcil

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je donne les photos de toi enfants que j'ai récupéré chez Mycroft à des journaux et à mon père.

J'invente n'importe quoi.

Je n'ai même pas trouvé d'album.

Il plisse les yeux et lève légèrement la seringue, je lâche mon sac et me précipite sur mon chat. Je fusille Sherlock du regard et vais dans ma chambre.

Je pose mon chat sur le lit et masse mon poignet en murmurant des inepties, genre ça va faire baisser la douleur. Je n'ai envie de rien faire, rien de rien.

Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, je m'allonge sur mon lit en soupirant et fixe le plafond, je n'en reviens pas de penser ça, mais vivement le retour de l'école.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un mannequin pendu au plafond, mon père lisant son journal en peignoir, Sherlock faisant « Je-ne-t'expliquerai-pas-Elizabeth-parce-que-tu-es-trop-stupide » et moi en train de travailler mes maths.

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Le téléphone de Sherlock et je suis mon père lire le message du regard.

- Il est de retour, dit-il sur un ton grave.

Sherlock relève la tête.

- Qui ?

- Tu sais qui.

- Voldemort !

Bah oui, mais à force de me tenter comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant que je dise n'importe quoi.

Ils se tournent vers moi et je constate que j'ai peut-être dis une connerie.

- Elizabeth, dans ta chambre, il faut que nous parlions.

C'est quoi ce ton ?

J'obéis en réfléchissant à mes dernières conneries.

Il est au courant que j'ai encore séché mon cours de gym ?

J'avais pourtant offert un œil de la salle de biologie à Sherlock pour qu'il se taise.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et lève les yeux vers mon père, sérieux.

Comment peut-on être sérieux, en peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés, un essuie autour du cou, c'est la grande question.

- C'est James Moriarty, un homme qui avait failli me faire exploser dans une piscine.

Bah si tu portais un slip de bain, je ne peux que le comprendre, je veux faire exploser touts les hommes qui portent des slips de bains à la piscine.

Je ne le dis pas évidemment.

- Il est visiblement de retour.

- J'avais compris.

- J'ai longuement réfléchis à ce que je ferais s'il revenait.

Traduction je me suis longuement poser la question, qu'est-ce que je ferais si je devais choisir entre les enquêtes et ma propre fille.

- Tu vas aller quelques temps chez un ami.

Traduction tu débarrasses le plancher, je vais aller pourchasser un psychopathe.

- Elizabeth, c'est pour toi que je fais ça.

Je me lève, le fixe froidement, et fais mon sac.

- Mais pas déjà… On peut attendre un peu…

- J'imagine que je dois laisser Idiot à Miss Hudson ? Tu ne veux pas d'embêter non plus d'un chat ?

- Il n'est pas question ce ça ! C'est pour te protéger !

- Je sais, dis-je tout aussi froidement.

Je mets mon sac sur le dos, prends l'autre à bout de bras.

- Ne va pas chez Mycroft.

- Bien, je réponds dans un moment d'obéissance.

- Elizabeth… C'est pour toi que je fais ça… Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Chez Louis.

- Elizabeth… Chérie…

Wow.

Je m'arrête et sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Papa… je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir.

Il s'approche vers moi et ouvre ses bras mais je recule.

- Pas de câlin ou quoique se soit d'approchant tant que tu es dans cette tenue.

Il fronce les sourcils mais obéit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus mais c'est la meilleure solution.

Je soupire et m'en vais, sans les saluer.

Juste Idiot.

Ils sont idiots.

Je ne peux pas aller chez Mycroft, pas déjà.

Je vais donc aller voir chez Louis.

Je frappe et il ne faut pas quelques minutes avant que sa mère m'aide à m'installer dans la chambre d'ami sous les yeux hilares de Louis.

Je me suis rarement tenue aussi bien, abusant des formules de politesse et faisant preuve d'un respect hors du commun.

La mère de Louis est d'accord de me logée mais pas plus d'un mois, j'hoche la tête et vais l'aider à faire le repas après avoir discrètement levé mon majeur vers Louis.

Nous mangeons, les parents de Louis me racontant pleins d'anecdotes toutes aussi humiliantes les une que les autres.

Je pouffe dans mon assiette et regarde Louis qui est rouge pivoine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux questions :<span>**

**_Alors déjà, la suite, ce sera une autre fric ou tu postera à la suite ? _**

**AP : autre fic ! :)**

**_Mycroft ... Tu as veillé Elizabeth tout le temps qu'elle a passé dans les pommes ... Et ensuite tu OSE me dire qu'elle ne représente rien pour toi ? Gouvernement britannique ou pas, tu ne te foutrais pas LÉGÈREMENT de ma gueule ? (Et je te parle comme je veux, je m'en fout je suis française et donc pas sous ta juridiction. D'abord. XD)_**

**MH : j'étais dans les parages, voilà tout.**

**_Joooooooooohn ... Dis moi, tu compte buter Mycroft ou pas ? XD_**

**JW : malheureusement, non.**

_**Et toi Sherlock ? Vu que tu n'aime pas ton frere, ce serait une bonne occasion de lui en faire baver non ? (Yeah, I Know, I'm Evil.)**_

**SH : Elizabeth a mon bec benzène en otage.**

**EW : Hehe.**

_**Tu as réagis comment quand tu as appris que Elizabeth avait été percuté par une voiture ?**_

**MH : Pourquoi aurais-je réagis ?**

**AP : Il a annulé ses prochains rendez vous et est allé dès que possible à l'hôpital en prenant des nouvelles de près.**

_**Elizabeth pourquoi cette question sur Mycroft et son assistante ? Tu voulais savoir si il était libre pour avoir ta chance ? **_

**EW : Parce que je hais ne pas savoir.**

**AP : Parce qu'elle a un gros problème de possessivité.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant première :<strong>

**J'entre, sans frapper et tombe nez à nez avec un petit homme, habillé dans un costume luxueux, gris et des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Je regarde l'homme en question qui esquisse un sourire, innocent.**

**Il est beau.**

**- C'est donc elle la fille de votre colocataire, Sherlock, dit-il d'une voix étrange, presque juvénile.**

**- Ne l'approchez pas.**

**Il garde ses yeux bruns dans les miens et j'en viens à regretter mon âge. Je me reprends rapidement et tends ma main.**

**- Elizabeth Watson.**

**Il me la serre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.**

**- Jim Moriarty.**

* * *

><p><strong>DONNEZ MOI VOS AVIS ! DONNEZ MOI VOS IDEES DE TITRE ! NON JE NE M'ENERVE PAS JE T'EXPLIQUE !<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 25, rencontre avec l'ennemi du colocataire._

**Je poste déjà aujourd'hui parce que je vais bientôt passer à la prochain fiction (c'est l'avant dernier chapitre) et que j'aime beaucoup écrire cette dernière ! (Je pense que le titre sera ; La belle fille de la menteuse. Mais je le trouve vachement salaud pour Mary xD) !**

**Sinon, je vous avoue que j'ai juste mis Jim un peu parce que je m'en serais voulu de ne pas l'avoir fais mais on le voit à peine ! ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**En faite, j'aurais quinze ans le premier novembre ^^ Mon âge me pose d'ailleurs problème car pour la prochain fic, El' aura 16 ans et j'espère être encore assez "logique" quand je la ferais ! J'ai lu les Harry Potter en deux semaines (bon le 7 n'était pas encore sortit mais quand même !). Et Mycroft est à moi (et àà Marcel) ! Un fond ? On voit Mycroft dans le deuxième, troisième, quatrième et cinquième chapitre !**

**Moriarty :**

**Euh... J'espère que mon chapitre correspond à tes espérances...(MH : vient-elle d'insinuer qu'Elizabeth pourrait sortir avec Moriarty ?) (EW : Je crois qu'elle et moi avons pleins de choses en commu... PAPA JE N'AI RIEN DIS ! POSE TON BROWING IMMEDIATEMENT !)**

**laptitea****naelle**** :**

**Je suis déjà de retour !**

**Ifasidrel 57 :**

**Mais d'ici là il aura la prochain fic my dear ! Oui ! 14 ans et 9 mois pour être précise ;)**

**bc130woody :**

**Un chapitre tout les deux jours ! (bon cette fois si c'est tout les jours). Non, non, j'ai une vie, je rp, je m'occupe de 5 chiens (ceux des proprios), me suis faite une amie irlandaise et m'occupe de mes deux frères et de ma soeur ! Oui, je peux mais je ne vois pas l'ntérêt car mes chapitres sont postés assez rapidement? De plus, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre... Mais pour la prochaine fic, pas de problème !**

**Inconnu :**

**BAH LE RESPONSABLE C'EST MOI XDD ! Jim est à toi, on sait. (EW : Mais !)**

**Mini Moriarty :  
><strong>

**John n'est pas là et non ! Juste Sherloock et il n'est pas du genre à engueuler pour ce genre de chose..**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

><p>Ca fait à peine une semaine que je suis chez Louis et j'en ai déjà marre, oh, non, ses parents sont exemplaires, refusent catégoriquement une compensation financière mais ils sont protecteurs.<p>

Enfin, ils sont comme était ma mère.

Et j'ai perdu l'habitude.

Je pense que Sherlock et mon père, ainsi que Moriarty, ont fait une apparition dans les journaux, mais laquelle ?

Ils me cachent les journaux et ont coupé la connexion internet. Louis ne veut rien me dire malgré mes menaces.

J'ai donc décidé d'aller chercher les problèmes à la source.

J'arrive devant Baker Street et entre, je regarde le hall d'entrée, me sentant enfin chez moi. Je monte les escaliers en inspirant l'odeur de l'appartement telle une quinquagénaire nostalgique.

J'entre, sans frapper et tombe nez à nez avec un petit homme, habillé dans un costume luxueux, gris et des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Je regarde l'homme en question qui esquisse un sourire, innocent.

Il est beau.

- C'est donc elle la fille de votre colocataire, Sherlock, dit-il d'une voix étrange, presque juvénile.

- Ne l'approchez pas.

Il garde ses yeux bruns dans les miens et j'en viens à regretter mon âge. Je me reprends rapidement et tends ma main.

- Elizabeth Watson.

Il me la serre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Jim Moriarty.

Génial, le premier homme que je trouve magnifique a failli exploser mon père.

- Votre ton m'indique que je devrais vous connaître, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas, dis-je tandis qu'il sourit un peu plus.

Un psychopathe dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je suis le criminel consultant.

Détective consultant, criminel consultant.

Coïncidence ?

Certainement pas.

- Le ? L'unique ? dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Il ne répond pas, pose une pomme sur la table et sort en me fixant.

Je reste sur mes mots.

Il est magnifique.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock qui me fixe froidement, une pomme à la main.

- C'est à quel âge la majorité sexuelle au Royaume-Unis ?

- Demande à Mycroft, réplique-t-il froidement

« Mycroft, je crois que le criminel consultant lui-même est la première personne qui me fait de l'effet, tu me donnes ta bénédiction ? »

Haha.

De toute façon je ne suis pas stupide jusqu'au bout, je fantasme simplement sur cet homme parce que je ne devrai justement et que mon esprit de contradiction est incroyablement énervant.

Même pour moi.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Tu fais une parodie pornographique de Blanche Neige avec Miss Hudson ?

- Et toi de Mary Poppins avec Mycroft ?

- Tu connais Mary Poppins ?

- Je suis anglais.

- Très pertinent.

Nous nous fixons avant d'être envahis par des visions mentales.

Miss Hudson et Sherlock, avec pomme.

Mycroft et moi, avec son parapluie.

- Ah mais quelle horreur ! je m'exclame.

- Sinon, pourquoi es-tu venue ? dit-il sans ciller mais vu comment il pose la pomme, ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus catholiques.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles.

Prendre.

Mycroft.

Le parapluie.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser !

- Nous allons bien.

- Et avec Moriarty ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lire les journaux.

- Les parents de Louis me les cachent.

Je vois un coin de sa lèvre tressauter, il voulait visiblement sourire.

- Bien, dit-il simplement.

Je soupire, exaspérée par ce manque de conversation.

- Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Je repars en sortant mes écouteurs.

J'aurais bien aimé voir mon père.

Je mens.

Je ne voulais voir que mon père.

Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage.

Dieu, combien de temps vais-je encore m'ennuyer comme un rat mort chez Louis ? Enfin, en soit, Louis et moi nous nous amusons bien, façon de parler, nous nous engueulons bien. Mais on se réconcilie tout aussi rapidement, silencieusement évidemment.

Les excuses c'est pour les faibles.

Je rentre chez Louis et m'installe dans la petite salle à manger.

Remarque, chez nous, il n'y a même pas de salle à manger.

J'installe mes cours et commence à travailler en silence.

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis en plein examen d'espagnol et je vois des ouvriers sur le toit d'en face. Il y en un qui me fixe, sans ciller, debout sur le toit, plutôt grand, cheveux blond cendré coiffer en épis et une barbe de trois jours plus foncée.

Je le fixe, tant pis pour mon examen et ne cille pas. Il me regarde, tire une derrière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol et l'éteint d'un coup de talon.

Il s'accroupit enfin et fouille dans une boite à outils allongée.

Je reprends mon interrogation, lui jetant quelques regards furtifs mais un quart d'heure plus tard, il est partit.

C'est fini.

Je repose mon stylo, ne relis pas, plutôt sûr de moi et tends ma feuille au professeur avant de prendre mon sac et de partir.

Je dois parler de cet homme à Sherlock.

Je vais à Baker Street à pied et croise Miss Hudson qui salue un réparateur. Elle me sourit et commence à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment sa hanche lui fait toujours mal.

- Oh, désolé mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je lui souris et vais dans l'appartement.

Vide.

Je soupire et caresse mon chat avec amour pendant une petite heure, puis je perds patience et vais dans ma chambre.

Je tousse en entrant, c'est plein de poussière, ça les aurait tué de passer un petit coup d'aspirateur ?

Je prends un livre sur la ségrégation dans les USA des années cinquante et le lis en écoutant les ronronnements bienheureux du chat.

Je soupire, les heures passent et mon père ne rentre pas.

Je fais les cent pas, commençant à m'inquiéter.

J'appelle mon père deux fois et inonde Sherlock de textos.

Bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens.

Je pianote sur mon téléphone et le pose sur mon oreille.

- Allô Mycroft ?

- …Elizabeth, je n'ai pas le temps.

- Où est mon père ? je demande la voix tendue par l'inquiètude.

Il y a un silence un peu trop grand qui ne me rassure pas.

- Il… Il va arriver.

Il bégaye.

Mycroft Holmes ne bégaye pas.

- Mycroft ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Vous mentez.

- Je suis désolé.

Il raccroche.

Là, je m'inquiète.

Je fais les cent pas, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur Idiot qui me suit en miaulant son désespoir le plus profond.

Vers 22 heures, la porte s'ouvre enfin et quelqu'un se traîne sur les escaliers.

Je regarde la porte s'ouvrir lentement et mon père m'apparaît.

Les yeux rouges, les traits tirés, il est dans un état déplorable.

- Papa ?

- Il… Il est mort, dit-il, la voix blanche.

Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et je me tiens au dossier du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

Non.

Sherlock ne meurt pas.

Il n'a pas le droit.

Je regarde mon père poser son index et son pouce sur ses paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Je m'avance en titubant et passe mes bras autour de lui.

- Je suis là Papa …

- Je… Il… Il a sauté…

Il pleure, je sens ses sanglots contre moi.

- Je t'aime Papa.

Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité et je m'effondre en larme aussi, contre lui.

Seuls au monde.

C'est tellement cliché.

Serions-nous si basique que ça ?

- Viens Papa, dis-je en me reculant doucement, essuyant mes yeux.

Je prends sa main et vais dans sa chambre.

Je m'allonge dans son lit et me blottit dans ses bras, je niche mon nez dans son cou et nous pleurons silencieusement l'un contre l'autre.

Je pense que je m'endors mais la respiration irrégulière de mon père que j'entends avant de sombrer m'indique qu'il ne va pas dormir de si tôt.

Je me réveille tard le matin.

Trop tard.

J'ai école.

Je me lève, seule et pars en courant.

Je n'ai même pas prévenue Louis !

Quand je vais dans le métro, je prends le journal gratuit et me crispe.

« Le suicide du faux-génie. »

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

J'arrive à l'école et plusieurs élèves s'avancent vers moi.

- Eh Watson, il a eu quoi Sherlock Holmes ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Comment va ton père ?

- Tu vas aller à l'enterrement ?

- Watson !

- Eh Watson !

- Alors il est mort ton deuxième Papa ?

- Deux morts en six mois, c'est beaucoup, nan ?

Je recule et m'en vais en courant, bousculant Louis sur mon passage.

J'arrive à la maison où Miss Hudson pleure, mon père descend les escaliers.

- Elizabeth ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Je… Je veux rester avec toi.

Il hoche la tête mais s'arrête tout juste en face de moi. Il prend une grande inspiration et se tourne lentement vers moi.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras et s'accroche à moi, me serrant contre lui.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne reste plus que nous.

Les Watson face aux journalistes.

- Je… Je vais chez la psy.

- Je resterai dans la salle d'attente.

Je ne veux plus être seule Papa, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai à peine fini le deuil de ma mère que je dois faire celui de Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais dis à Sherlock combien il comptait pour moi, Papa. C'est dur. Surtout que j'ai lu ce qu'il s'est passé écrit par des journalistes à la con incapable de romancés leurs propos. Tu comprends Papa ? J'ai besoin de toi et juste de toi. Comme tu as besoin de moi.

Il ne reste plus que nous, Papa.

Je ne lui dirais jamais.

Mais le penser très fort me persuade intérieurement qu'il le sait.

Je pose le sac dans l'entrée et le suis tandis qu'il se fraye un chemin parmi les journalistes.

Papa, qu'allons nous devenir ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant première :<strong>

**Je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit mort, je ne veux pas y croire. Il semblait si fort, si sûr de lui, toujours aux aguets. Il s'est fait battre par Adler, certes mais en aucun cas il m'a semblé être en danger de mort. Et même si il l'était, mon père le protégeait de près, Lestrade le surveillait souvent et Mycroft restait toujours sur ses gardes.**

**Comment un homme si surveillé peut-il mourir ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lors du prochain chapitre je ferais un petit texte sur ce que j'ai pensé d'écrire un fic et tout le blabla (très sentimental et ennuyeux, je vous préviens)<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 26, l'enterrement du colocataire._

**GROS GROS PROBLEME DE WIFI**

**Donc, je suis de retour chez moi (pas si bronzée que ça mais bouffée par les moustiques) et je voulais vous rapeller que :**

**1. Je n'arrête pas le fics.**

**2. Le titre de la prochaine fiction (que je commence dans deux minures à poster) sera : "La belle fille de l'espionne" (merci Nooo)**

**3. Ce sera un Mycroft/Elizabeth.**

**Alors, je voulais réellement vous remercier, je n'aurais jamais penser dépassé le stade des 50 reviews alors passé les cent... Je voulais aussi vous remercier de vos reviews qui ont toujours été constructive. Je sais que ça peut paraître très niais (or je ne suis pas du tout fan de ce genre d'effusion sentimentale) mais je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remerciez d'apprécier à ce point ce que j'écris. Elizabeth est réellement une partie de moi, celle plus cynique et plus culottée de moi mais quand même. Donc, nous (quitte à passer pour une schyzo) vous remercions.**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
><strong>

**Nooo Aime :**

**Justement ! Il sera là (je sais, je modifie un peu l'histoire original mais je ne pouvais pas voir les épisodes et faute de mieux, j'ai compté sur ma mémoire). Donc oui, il sera là.**

**Ifasidrel 57 :**

**J'esprère que tu passes de bonnes vacances !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Faut pas !**

**IAmAfence :**

**Moi aussi.**

**Arya :**

**Bah oui...Pourquoi ? **

**************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**************************

* * *

><p>Les jours passent et mon père laisse place à un homme triste et détruit. Je me transforme petit à petit en adulte. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je veux qu'il se ressaisisse.<p>

Je ne suis pas retournée à l'école mais ils savent pourquoi et c'est tant mieux d'une certaine manière.

J'aide Miss Hudson à faire les repas, je fais le ménage et la vaisselle, je vérifie que mon père mange correctement.

Je vais tous les jours avec mon père chez sa psy et je lis des magazines périmés pendant sa séance. Chaque jour, sa psy me dit que je devrais venir la voir. Chaque jour, je lui réponds que ça ira, merci. Elle hoche simplement la tête avec l'air de celle ce qu'il va se passer et je serre les poings dans les poches de mon manteau pour ne pas réagir.

Au bout d'une semaine, l'enterrement vient.

Je vais dans la chambre de mon père dès six heures du matin, avec mon chat, et en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dort pas.

Je frappe et ouvre doucement la porte.

- Papa, tu viens ?

Il se lève doucement et vient se poster face à moi. J'embrasse sa joue, il essaye de sourire et va s'habiller.

Je serre les dents et prépare ses toasts silencieusement avant d'aller dans ma chambre, je prends mon unique robe bleue foncée et la met simplement.

Je lâche ensuite mes cheveux et reste dans ma chambre.

Ensuite j'attends en fixant le sol.

Je ne ressens pas encore l'absence de Sherlock mais j'ai un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que j'ai la mauvaise idée de penser à lui.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration et essuie doucement mes yeux, je ne veux pas encore pleurer.

Je dois m'occuper de mon père.

- Elizabeth, dit justement sa voix rauque.

Je me lève, lisse ma robe en inspirant et le rejoins.

- Elle te va bien.

Une phrase et mon prénom dans la même heure, il est d'excellente humeur.

- Merci, Papa.

J'abuse de « Papa » en ce moment.

J'imagine que j'en ai besoin.

- On y va.

J'hoche la tête et mets ma veste avant de le suivre.

Je n'ai pas dis à mon père que j'étais allé dans la chambre de Sherlock, il y a quelques jours. Que j'ai fouillé dans sa garde robe et que j'ai trouvé un tee shirt qu'il devait mettre comme pyjama. Je l'ai mis dans ma propre garde robe.

Nous arrivons là où doit avoir lieu l'enterrement et entrons.

Mon père se raidit près de moi et je suis son regard.

A l'avant dernier rang, Mycoft.

Il se tourne vers nous et baisse légèrement la tête pour nous saluer. Je ne dis rien, je n'en ai pas l'envie et suis mon père qui va s'assoir au premier rang.

Miss Hudson vient quelques minutes plus tard et s'assois près de moi en pleurant. Lestrade arrive et son visage me semble dévoré par la culpabilité mais ce n'est rien à côté d'Anderson qui bégaye des excuses à qui veut l'entendre et qui murmure que Sherlock n'est pas mort.

Molly arrive, les yeux rouges mais pas plus que moi.

Je pensais que son visage serait ravagé par les larmes.

Mais non.

D'autres personnes d'importance mineure entre et je reporte mon attention sur le cercueil en face de moi.

Cercueil fermé.

Je ne suis pas partisante de la théorie du complot mais pourquoi aurait-on fermé son cercueil ? Pourquoi Molly n'a pas l'air plus triste que ça ? Pourquoi Mycroft est-il venu ? Si Sherlock est mort, sa douleur doit être immense, le genre de douleur qu'on n'aime pas montrer en public. Et Mycroft n'aime pas à la base se montrer en public.

Quelqu'un fait un discours.

Je n'écoute rien.

J'ai lu les touts les résumés d'enquête que j'ai pu trouver, y compris dans les magazines peu sûr ou sûr.

Moriarty existait, j'en suis certaine.

Sherlock ne se fait battre par personne, sauf moi.

Sherlock a toujours le dernier mot.

Mes pensées m'envahissent et je manque de prendre mon visage dans mes mains pour réfléchir plus tranquillement mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

Irène Adler a réussi à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était morte, pourquoi pas Sherlock ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi ?

Sherlock voulait détruire Moriarty, or si j'ai bien compris, Moriarty avait plusieurs sous fifres pour s'occuper de ses contrats.

Pour démanteler son réseau ?

Non, il aurait pu demander à mon père de l'aider.

Pourquoi devait-il mourir ?

Cette question se tourne et se retourne dans ma tête encore et encore mais aucune réponse ne me vient.

Tant pis.

Au grand maux les grands moyens.

Je me lève, et sens les regards de tout le monde sur moi.

De mon père qui pense que je vais partir sous l'émotion.

De celui que je viens de couper dans son discours qui envisage certainement de me tuer.

De Lestrade qui ne comprend pas ce que je fais.

De Miss Hudson qui me chuchote de me rassoir.

De Molly Hooper qui admire sûrement mon cran.

Mais je garde mon regard plongé dans celui de Mycroft.

Il est impassible, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir mais au mieux d'être amusé par toute cette mascarade. Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir de la mort de son petit frère. De celui qu'il protège et celui dont il supporte touts les manquements de respect presque sans ciller.

Non, si Sherlock était mort Mycroft ne sortirait plus de chez lui.

Les gens ne connaissent pas Mycroft. Ils pensent que c'est un homme froid qui ne possède qu'un soupçon d'amour pour son frère.

L'Homme de glace.

Mais Mycroft n'est pas fait de glace.

C'est une forteresse, et seul Sherlock avait réussi à y entrer.

Mes pensées, pourtant si niaise, ne me dérange pas.

Pas cette fois.

Je dégage mon poignet de l'emprise de Lestrade qui tente de m'assoir et traverse l'allée pour rejoindre Mycroft. Je prends sa main et le tire en dehors du bâtiment.

Fermement.

Nous sortons et je me tourne vers lui, folle de rage.

- Elizabeth, qu'est –ce que …

- Il n'est pas mort.

Il hausse un sourcil, désarçonné un court moment.

- Tu vas croire aussi aux fariboles d'Anderson ?

- Non, il n'est pas mort, c'est claire comme de l'eau de roche.

- Je crains que si, mon petit frère est mort.

Il a dit ça sur un ton égal.

Sur le même ton que je dirais « Je pèse 57 kilos. ». D'un autre côté, si Mycroft pesait 57 kilos, Sherlock ne l'emmerderait plus sur son régime.

Ne pas penser à Sherlock.

C'est le ton qui montre qu'on n'en a rien à faire de la discussion.

- Alors pourquoi ne pleurez-vous pas ?

- Pourquoi pleurais-je ?

- Parce que votre petit frère est mort.

Je retiens une insulte.

Nous sommes dans une discussion entre deux personnes civilisées.

- Sherlock n'est pas mort. Je le sais.

Je vois qu'énormément de personnes sortent du bâtiment.

Il ne doit rester que mon père et Miss Hudson pour la mise en terre.

Mais Mycroft ne s'en va pas.

Mycroft, écoutez moi, je suis sûr à cent pour cent que Sherlock est vivant.

- Sherlock Holmes est mort, j'ai donné assez d'informations à Moriarty pour pouvoir le détruire, dit-il avec culpabilité et amertume.

Il faut croire que pratiquement tout le monde se sent coupable de la mort de Sherlock.

- Mais il n'est pas mort pour autant, je fais remarquer.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi, presque triste devant ma détermination.

« Arrête d'avoir espoir mon petiot. » est ce que je lis dans ses yeux.

Mon petiot.

Mycroft ne m'appellerait jamais comme ça mais je vois bien le dire.

- Il est mort, dit-il sur un ton qui n'appelle aucune discussion possible.

Son ton me fait paniquer.

Aurais-je eu un simple espoir stupide ? Aurais-je simplement mis Sherlock sur un piédestal ? Ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

J'ai l'impression que deux morts en six mois c'est trop pour moi.

Je baisse les yeux et fixe les chaussures parfaitement cirées de Mycroft en luttant contre les larmes.

J'ai l'impression de tout le temps pleurer.

A chaque fois que je suis heureuse, un truc bousille tout.

Je ne pense pas que certains dictons peuvent résumer la Vie. Qu'une simple phrase peut exprimer en quelques mots une infinité d'événement qui forme une personne.

Non, je n'y crois pas.

Pourtant la manière de faire de la déesse grecque Némésis semble être appliquée chez moi.

L'équilibre divin.

Une bonne dose de bonheur pour une dose de malheur tout aussi proportionnel.

Ca se tient.

Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft en prenant une grande inspiration.

Je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit mort, je ne veux pas y croire. Il semblait si fort, si sûr de lui, toujours aux aguets. Il s'est fait battre par Adler, certes mais en aucun cas il m'a semblé être en danger de mort. Et même si il l'était, mon père le protégeait de près, Lestrade le surveillait souvent et Mycroft restait toujours sur ses gardes.

Comment un homme si surveillé peut-il mourir ?

Je dois faire mon deuil et arrêter les questions tout aussi stupides qu'entêtante et inutile. Je vais me ruiner la santé si je me pose ces questions sans réponse.

Peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir la réponse.

Si, je veux toujours savoir.

Je serre les dents et siffle entre celles-ci.

- Mycroft si vous me mentez, sachez que je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

Le regard de Mycroft est insondable mais je vois un soupçon de peur dans celui-ci.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux questions :<span>**

_** quelle serait la réaction de mycroft si Elizabeth lui demandait vraiment l'âge de la majorité sexuelle au royaume uni en lui expliquant pourquoi ?**_

**EW : Arrêt cardiaque.**

**SH : Je pencherais pour rupture d'anévrisme.**

_**serait tu capable d'écrire un double lemon SH/Miss Hudson et EW/MH en incluant respectivement une pomme et un parapluie ? Si tu le fait je VEUX le lire XD**_

**AP : Je me prépare déjà psychologiquement à écrire un OS lemon sur Mycroft et Elizabeth, je suis pas encore prête à écrire un truc pareil xD : "Mmh..Miss Hudson..Vous êtes si..Douce"-gémit Sherlock en mordillant son cou.**

**_Et Jim, il en a pense quoi d'Elizabeth ?_**

**AP : Euh...**

**JM : Poserait-elle une question pour savoir comment JE pense ?**

**AP :...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant première de "La belle-fille de l'espionne" :<strong>

**« Je viens te voir après demain pour mes dix livres. –EW »**

**« Rends-moi mon tee-shirt. –SH »**

**« Non, je le garde, de toute façon il a mon odeur maintenant. –EW »**

**« Tu m'énerves déjà. –SH »**

**« Tu m'as manquée Sherlock. –EW »**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà donc le dernier chapitre..Je répondrais au reviews NON-ANONYME !<strong>


End file.
